


Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы (Сборник стихов)

by Vlada_Voronova



Series: Завершённые романы и рассказы [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Fantasy, Dark space, Gen, Irony, Philosophy, Poesy, Poetry, Psychology, Sarcasm, Sarcastic fantasy, Social problems, Song - Freeform, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: «Этот мир катится в задницу!» — так о нём говорят. «Разве это не основное занятие каждого мира в любые его времена? Главное — уметь в нём выжить», — посмеивается Нейга Ди, наёмница тридцати восьми лет от роду, с каштаново-рыжими волосами и тёмно-зелёными глазами, цветущая красотой зрелой женственности, охочая до приключений и сложных, требующих немалой изобретательности и стратегического таланта задач. Это бывшая аристократка, которую отец вышвырнул из дома и из Рода в семнадцать лет за «неподобающее для высокородной девы поведение». Однако Нейга не расстроилась и не пропала, а стала очень дорогой наёмницей, знаменитой на всю Обитаемую Вселенную. (Полный вариант аннотации в книге).
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: Завершённые романы и рассказы [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/64674





	1. АННОТАЦИЯ

_  
«Этот мир катится в задницу!» — так о нём говорят. «Разве это не основное занятие каждого мира в любые его времена? Главное — уметь в нём выжить», — посмеивается Нейга Ди, наёмница тридцати восьми лет от роду, с каштаново-рыжими волосами и тёмно-зелёными глазами, цветущая красотой зрелой женственности, охочая до приключений и сложных, требующих немалой изобретательности и стратегического таланта задач. Это бывшая аристократка, которую отец вышвырнул из дома и из Рода в семнадцать лет за «неподобающее для высокородной девы поведение». Однако Нейга не расстроилась и не пропала, а стала очень дорогой наёмницей, знаменитой на всю Обитаемую Вселенную. Теперь «Нейга Ди» — это гарантия качества, точных сроков и реализации невозможного. Её уважают, не отваживаясь обмануть (один деятель попробовал, желающих повторить его судьбу нет), и космические флибустьеры, и главы корпораций, и вожди дикарских племён, и короли с президентами, и, разумеется, наёмники, которые охотно идут в отряды, которые собирает Нейга — Адская Гончая, Дочь Смерти, Мать Проклятия. И Поцелованная Одином — это прозвание она получила за умение сочинять песни. А песни стали лучшей иллюстрацией истории мира.  
Роман о Нейге я никогда не напишу, потому что военные реалии и жизненно необходимые этому произведению эпизоды-стрелялки — не моя тема, мне умишки хватает только на политику, интриги, философию, экономику и немного на психологию Но ведь можно сделать сборник последовательных, объединённых общим сюжетом рассказов, которые вполне передадут суть романа. И это же — сборник песен, которые Нейга поёт себе и миру.  
Итак — предлагаю вашему вниманию «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы».  
_


	2. Часть 1. Песни с эпизодами

Все песни сочинялись для определённого эпизода, который я смотрела в своём воображении. Потому я превратила их в текстовые зарисовки и предлагаю вашему вниманию. Эпизоды не имеют переходов между собой, это не книга, а просто зарисовки, эскизы — повторю это ещё раз! — но представление о сюжете дают. Кто хочет прочитать песни отдельно, сами по себе, то они есть во второй части.


	3. Удачи и смерти пометки расставит нажатье гашетки…

**_Удачи и смерти пометки расставит нажатье гашетки…_ **   
_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 01)_

Огромный экран визиона показывал довольно интересную и привлекательную женщину тридцати восьми лет, среднего роста и спортивного сложения, с каштаново-рыжими, волнистыми волосами до плеч и зелёными глазами, одетую в простые серые облегающие джинсы, лёгкие теннисные туфли в тон и летний бархатный топ изумрудного цвета. Женщина сидела на широкой каменной ограде полутораметровой высоты, какие на старонаселённых планетах отделяли друг от друга поля и выпасы. Сама планета была из новозаселённых, но освоили её последователи Асатру — реконструированной много столетий назад языческой скандинавской религии. При всей своей технической продвинутости, будучи одними из лидеров на рынке высокосложного приборостроения, обитающие на Фьёусем асатрувцы любили окружать себя точными копиями деталей древнего скандинавского быта, иногда мешая их с кельтскими — широкая душа асатрувцев, как, впрочем, и друидистов, принимала любую романтику.  
Женщина играла на карманном синтезаторе — пластина двенадцать сантиметров в высоту и десять в ширину, толщиной сантиметр, с двусторонним тапчадом — весьма подходящий к местности гитарный вариант древней лютневой мелодии «Greensleeves».  
Вокруг женщины не было ни души — только серое предгрозовое небо и красные, засеянные дойдом, поля. И хотя дойд был с ** _а_** мой популярной зерновой культурой Обитаемой Вселенной, его покупали даже больше риса, сейчас дойдовое поле отнюдь не радовало глаз — казалось, что женщина сидит посреди моря крови. И нежная лиричная мелодия лишь усиливала это впечатление.  
Или так казалось, потому что смотрящие знали прозвища женщины? На Фьёусем, как и на других асатрувских планетах, её называли Хельдоттир — Дочь Смерти, Дочь Ужаса. Хель была богиней именно этих сфер. На других планетах женщина была известна как Адская Гончая, Мать Проклятия, Ветер Беды…  
Наёмница. Одна из самых дорогих «диких гусей» Обитаемой Вселенной. Кондотьер, что означало статус предводителя наёмничьего отряда, численность которого не ограничивалась. Хотя в том, что касалось «диких гусей», решающее значение имела не численность их стаи, а выучка — нередко десяток наёмников-диверсантов оказывался поопаснее армии. Что Хельдоттир неоднократно и доказывала. Сразу вспоминалось другое наименование наёмников: «волки войны».  
Женщина оборвала мелодию «Greensleeves'а» и заиграла другую — резкую, жёсткую, агрессивную. И запела лихо, напористо, ядовито. Женщине очень нравилось быть тем, кто она есть, и стесняться этого ей и в голову никогда не приходило. Глубокий меццовский голос отлично подходил к песне:

Удачи и смерти пометки  
Расставит нажатье гашетки.  
Угрозы, мольбы бесполезны:  
Ведь мы — повелители бездны!

В холодном пламени битвы  
Как волки мы все ненасытны.  
Всегда забираем победу,  
Лишь с нею ведём мы беседу.  
И нету других интересов —  
Покой нам на вкус слишком пресен!

Удачи и смерти пометки  
Расставит нажатье гашетки.  
Угрозы, мольбы бесполезны:  
Ведь мы — повелители бездны!

Расстреляно прошлое в битвах,  
Надёжнее в них, чем в молитвах  
Грехи исчезают былые —  
Врата открываем любые  
Себе оружейным зарядом,  
И раем владеем, и адом.

Удачи и смерти пометки  
Расставит нажатье гашетки.  
Угрозы, мольбы бесполезны:  
Ведь мы — повелители бездны!

Женщина завершила мелодию и дунула на край синтезатора, как ковбой в ретростильных фильмах на пистолетное дуло, сунула синтезатор в специальный держатель на поясе.  
Она взмахнула рукой так, словно командовала взлёт аэрсам, и из тёмных облаков упал яркий луч транспортиатора, унёс женщину в небо.  
…Юная королева Би ** _а_** ллии — хорошенькая голубоглазая блондинка двадцати лет, одета в строгий тёмно-синий брючный костюм, сидевшая в кабинете за столом — отвернулась от экрана и спросила дрогнувшим голосом:  
— Это значит, что она приняла наём?  
Ответил ей седоволосый мужчина в маршальской форме:  
— Нейга Ди — таковы имя и фамилия этой женщины — всего лишь согласилась на переговоры. Но идти они будут на её условиях.  
— И цена этих условий, — добавил мужчина в штатском, ровесник маршала, — окажется немалой. Наёмникам безразличны вопросы политики, справедливости и чести. Для них прав тот, кто платит. Но степень сложности задачи они всегда оценивают верно.  
Королева вздохнула, сжала кисти рук.  
— Может быть, всё же получится уговорить президента Фьёусемы оказать Биаллии военную помощь? Эта страна — мой последний союзник. А президент дружил с моим отцом.  
Мужчина в штатском отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Ваше величество, здесь демократия. Такие решения принимает парламент, а не президент. Парламентариями командуют налогоплательщики. Они же служат во фьёусемской армии. Вы выступили перед депутатами. И спикер в перерыве между заседаниями, неофициально, дал вам бумажку с координатами и указанием времени. А там сидела эта ведьма! Ваше Величество, вы желаете остаться во Фьёусеме на парламентские дебаты по вашему вопросу?  
— Во Всерасовой Лиге, — горько сказала королева, — мне ответили, что миротворческие войска вводятся после вторжения, а не до. Аналитики, отслеживающие пассажиропоток трансгалактических космолиний, шлют рапорты, что каждые сутки количество биаллийцев, покидающих мою планету, возрастает на десять процентов. И у меня нет сил перекрыть границы. Как скоро я останусь без подданных?  
Королева несколько мгновений помолчала и проговорила решительно:  
— Нейга Ди оставила какой-то способ связи?  
— Да, — ответил мужчина в штатском. — Бумажку с адресом электронной анонимной почты.  
— Начинайте переговоры, — приказала королева. — Нет. Сначала соберите об этой Нейге Ди более подробную информацию. Я хочу точно знать, с кем меня вынуждают иметь дело.


	4. Мы все в этой жизни наймиты...

_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 02)_

Ниат ** _и_** а, королева Биаллии, отодвинула по столешнице в сторону папку с досье на Трейгу Ди. Стол, точнее — столик, был полуделовой-полуобеденный, изящный, старинный, из светлой карельской берёзы, за таким только романтические любовные истории сочинять. Все покои Ниатии, не исключая будуар, в котором она сидела, были под стать столику: изящные, миловидные, светлые, солнечные, в бежево-золотисто-оливковой гамме, красиво оттеняли розовое кружевное платье и белокурые волосы Ниатии.  
— Бумаги… — сказала она. — На этом носителе записывается только то, что имеет высшую секретность. А мне приносят на бумаге сведения о наёмниках! Об отребье, живущим за гранью общества. Но самое ужасное, что я скоро могу оказаться там же. Как там у поэта, древнего, как этот мир? «Царь, утративший престол, вещь — ни на что не годная»? — Ниатиа кивнула, горько рассмеялась: — Именно так. Мне всегда говорили, что короли — это наместники бога в этом мире. Что любой, не возлюбивший своего короля превыше собственной жизни, попадёт в ад. И что вне родины нет жизни. Но оказалось, что родину легко приобрести новую — это не сложнее, чем переехать из одного дома в другой. А богов вообще можно менять так же просто, как цветы в вазе. Люди выбирают и богов, и родины на свой вкус и удобство, превращают в инструмент для собственного комфорта и без колебаний выбрасывают тех, которые сочли недостаточно хорошими для себя. А королей почитают только до тех пор, пока получают от них щедрые награды. И едва ты перестаёшь быть источником благ, тут же превращаешься в мусор.  
— Ещё не всё потеряно, ваше величество, — ответил мужской голос.  
Его обладателя заметить было трудно: этот крепкий, высокий, темноволосый и кареглазый парень двадцати пяти лет, одетый в серую форму, как будто растворялся в пространстве. Он стоял у двери будуара, смотрел на окно — не «в», а именно «на», как на источник возможной опасности.  
Ниатиа покачала головой.  
— Биаллийцы удирают с планеты со всей возможной скоростью. Они думают, что лучше получить за свои квартиры, лавки и фермы хотя бы гроши, чем потерять всё. Крупные бизнесмены выводят заводы и средства в другие страны. Войну все считают проигранной ещё до её начала, поскольку держат меня за никчёмность. Ард ** _е_** н, ты — лучший командир личной гвардии на все времена, твои люди безупречны, но невозможно отстоять планету с полусотней бойцов. И с горсточкой придворных, которые не знают, как правильно брать в руки оружие. Да и они готовят путь бегства или примериваются, можно ли выручить за никчёмную королеву хотя бы пару-тройку монет. Или, как и все биаллийцы, остающиеся в стране, ждут прихода шлейд ** _а_** рнских захватчиков, жаждут к ним присоединиться. Другие просто пассивны и равнодушны ко всему настолько, что им всё равно. Я обречена погибнуть. Либо скитаться с изгоями. Даже не знаю, что хуже.  
— Не все биаллийцы таковы, ваше величество, — мягко, почти интимно-ласково, но очень почтительно сказал Арлен. — Множество из них готово бороться за свою страну как за себя самих. И если вы поддержите их армией, то они поддержат ваше царствование. А вы можете купить превосходную армию. Но надо поспешить, пока союзники и международные банки ссужают вам деньги.  
— Арден, если люди сами не хотят защищать свой дом, как это сделают чужаки? У нас же не армия, а жалкая её имитация, ничтожно малая часть от того, что должно было бы быть. Биаллийцы отказались платить налоги на армию, потребовали сократить её на семьдесят процентов и остались в час бедствия без защиты, а виновата я?! Даже не мой отец, которого простородки вынудили принять этот самоубийственный закон, а именно я!!!  
— Возможно, ваше величество, — задумчиво проговорил Арден, — кое в чём они правы. Пусть нас всегда учили иначе, но жизнь — это тоже школа. И если мир изменился, то и людям надо менять стратегию. Зачем армия в мирные дни? Только напрасная трата денег, которые могут пойти на стипендии, пособия и улучшение городов. У многих стран вообще нет никакой армии, только полиция и антитеррористическая служба. А когда случается война, армию можно легко и быстро нанять. Те, кто продаёт своё боевое мастерство, должны уметь побеждать, иначе никто их не купит. — Он с надеждой и нежностью посмотрел на королеву, сказал ободряюще и всё с тем же почтением: — Так покажите себя хорошей хозяйкой, которая умеет покупать лучшее, может превосходно вести дом, и вас восславят по всей Вселенной, в Биаллию поедут на жительство самые толстые кошельки и самые гениальные умы, лучшие творцы искусств и идей. А вы будете решать, кого принять и перед кем захлопнуть дверь.  
Ниатиа покачала головой.  
— Ты говоришь почти как она. Нейга Ди, которую меня так старательно вынуждают нанять.  
Ниатиа достала из ящика стола пульт управления, включила музыку.

Мы все в этой жизни наймиты,  
Лишь наймом согреты и сыты,  
И собственность не показатель —  
Владельца наймёт покупатель.

Есть дом — его надо сдавать,  
На ферме — продукт продавать,  
Клиенту ты не угодишь —  
Голодным и голым сидишь.  
Картины художник продаст,  
Страна продаёт нефть и газ,  
Писателю нужен народ,  
Лишь он может дать бутерброд.

Мы все в этой жизни наймиты,  
Лишь наймом согреты и сыты,  
И собственность не показатель —  
Владельца наймёт покупатель.

И кормит врача пациент,  
Священнику нужен клиент —  
Молитва приятна, но всё ж,  
Живот этим ты не набьёшь.  
С трибуны орёт президент —  
Ему нужен ангажемент,  
Старается даже король:  
Быть свергнутым — скверная роль.

Мы все в этой жизни наймиты,  
Лишь наймом согреты и сыты,  
И собственность не показатель —  
Владельца наймёт покупатель.

Зарплата — основа основ,  
Она поважнее всех слов,  
Не хочешь её заплатить,  
Один в пустоте будешь жить.  
По найму всё, даже любовь:  
Её без улыбок и слов,  
Теплом не умея платить,  
Не сможет никто получить.

Мы все в этой жизни наймиты,  
Лишь наймом согреты и сыты,  
И собственность не показатель —  
Владельца наймёт покупатель.

Ниатия выключила плеер.  
— Арден, — сказала она, — во всей бесконечности мироздания я могу верить только тебе. Узнай, почему именно Нейга Ди? Успешных наёмников много, а её досье такое же как у всех магно-кондотьеров, не хуже и не лучше. Магно — это всего лишь предводитель очень большого отряда. Практически это собранная под заказ армия. Магно-кондотьеров в Обитаемой Вселенной хватает. Значит, предоставленное мне досье чего-то недоговаривает. Пусть перед Советом Министров я значу ещё меньше, чем мой отец, но хотя бы на выбор конкретного наёмника повлиять могу.  
Она по столешнице пододвинула досье в сторону Ардена. Он поклонился, прижав правую руку к сердцу.  
— Ваше величество будет знать всё.


	5. Ты морали выбрось показуху...

_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 03)_

— Купить можно всё, кроме любви! — патетично возгласил на всю столовую истеричный женский голос.  
Нейга оглянулась посмотреть, кто это.  
Симпатичная шатенка лет тридцати, но вид у неё такой кислый и вздрюченный, как если бы любовью она последний раз занималась на школьном выпускном вечере — если занималась когда-нибудь вообще.  
Столовая была при Президентской библиотеке, в которой имелись обширные коллекции старинных, ещё рукописных, книг, подлинников писем известных деятелей науки и культуры, фотографии, деланные даже не дагерротипом, а камерой-обскурой. Всё это было, разумеется, оцифровано и доступно на сайте библиотеки, вполне годилось для написания любой научной работы от школьного эссе до магистерской диссертации, но для докторской и грантуемых исследований нужны были только подлинники. Соответственно, научных дам в столовой было много, и их спокойствие, порождённое либо полным безразличием к любовным играм, либо абсолютным отсутствием сексуальных комплексов, резко контрастировало со вздрюченностью и нервностью крикливой девицы.  
— Тихо! — велела ей собеседница из тех самых спокойных дам, брюнетка возрастом хорошо за сорок. — Тут люди отдыхают! А что касается непокупаемости любви, то скажи это живущим дрочевом нищебродам обоего пола. Да и ты тоже с сидельцем на пособии любиться не собираешься, а ждёшь принца на белом аэромобиле, да ещё премуим-класса — эконом-вариант тебя не устроит.  
— Если ты, — визжала девица, — покупаешь себе двадцатилетнего наложника за проживание и аккредитацию в проекте, называя это любовью, то это не означает, что так бывает у всех!  
— Я не дура, — спокойно сказала дама, — чтобы угробить свой проект, засовывая в него бестолочь, одарённую лишь членом. Мой, как ты выражаешься, наложник, учился по гранту в старинном частном пансионе, где преподавали два древнеземных языка. Это очень редкое в наши дни умение, поскольку в большинстве школ, даже в самых дорогих, такое не учат. А живой перевод всегда лучше машинного. Такой специалист недёшево стоит и нужен любому историко-изыскательскому проекту. Иначе говоря, социально и имущественно мы равны друг другу, поскольку образование — это тоже имущество. И насильно этого парня никто в мою постель не тянул. Подобных проектов в столице полно, он мог устроиться в любой из них, мог получить комнату в общежитии университета. Любовью он занимается со мной потому, что я ему нравлюсь. А он нравится мне. Проблем у нас нет ни парно, ни индивидуально. Зато у тебя их на трансгалактический контейнер хватит. Поэтому начни решать свои проблемы с элементарного: сними стресс наилучшим и самым что ни на есть естественным образом — потрахайся. На дискотеку сходи, склей там кого-нибудь или парня по вызову пригласи. Гормоны оргазма — превосходный антидепрессант и нейрорелаксатор, все лекарственные средства его копируют. Любовь спасает не только мир, но и психику. Она — основание бытия и двигатель развития.  
— Это не любовь! — вскочила девица. — Это распутство! Любовь — это чувства, а не трение тел!  
— А чувства, — насмешливо добавила блондинка лет двадцати двух, сидевшая за соседним столиком, — это гормоны и нейроактивность лимбической системы. Они стимулируются только физическим воздействием. И поверьте стипендионной студентке биофака — ничто так не помогает сдать трудный экзамен или защитить заявку на грант, как толика любви накануне. И ничто не успокоит и не расслабляет после трудного дня так успешно, как любовь. Если в этот момент вы живёте без бойфренда, а времени нет идти на дискотеку искать того, кто скрасит вам вечер и вдохновит на новые свершения, то парень по вызову отлично решает такую проблему. Любовь по вызову — достойный сервис, который осуществляют уважаемые специалисты.  
— Это мерзость! — взбеленилась девица. — Продажной любви быть не может! Все шлюхи должны быть изолированы от общества! Они несут грязь!  
В запале девица взмахнула рукой, задела лёгкий пластиковый стакан на столе, и он полетел в сторону импозантного дедка профессорского вида. Нейга ринулась ловить стаканчик одновременно со вскриком девицы и посетителей столовой, заодно взмахом руки заставила упасть на пол основную массу летящего к дедку компота — ему достались лишь несколько мелких брызг.  
Нейга поставила стакан на ближайший столик и посмотрела на девицу. В заведении попроще такая истеричка давно получила бы в челюсть — заодно мир дня на три был бы избавлен от её словоизвержений.  
Но увы, здесь простые решения не в ходу. Однако и девицу оставлять безнаказанной нельзя — Нейге ещё неделю работать в библиотеке, а девица явно бывает тут часто, и рисковать, что ещё один ланч будет испорчен, стало бы глупостью.  
Нейга усмехнулась, достала карманный синтезатор, сыграла задорную мелодию-заставку. Когда все посмотрели неё, Нейга стала импровизировать:

Ты морали выбрось показуху,  
Не бывает вариантов двух:  
Если кто снимает шлюху —  
Значит сам такой же шлюх!  
А любовь ты покупаешь —  
В рай берёшь себе билеты,  
И блаженство там познаешь,  
Просветлев душой при этом.  
Всё зависит от тебя лишь —  
В мире ты всегда найдёшь,  
То, что сам ему подаришь:  
Или злато, иль навоз.

Нейга лихим проигрышем завершила песню и сказала девице:  
— Если вы, мадам, хотите быть навозоноской, то наслаждайтесь любезным вам продуктом подальше от тех, кто предпочитает иные субстанции.  
Под хохот и аплодисменты учёных Нейга вернулась за свой столик, на ходу убрала в карман синтезатор. Она не сомневалась — люди с великолепной научной памятью отлично запомнили и песенку, и прозвище, которое Нейга дала визгливой ханже. Её ждут весёлые дни.


	6. Не нужно совсем кондотьеру знать о грехах и о клятвах...

_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 04)_

Виконт Лукас эн-Астильб, элегантный сорокалетний мужчина с каштановыми, отливающими рыжиной волосами и зеленовато-карими глазами, одет в генеральскую форму, вошёл в кабинет отца, графа Эрнеста эн-Астильб, поклонился. Семидесятивосьмилетний граф, седовласый, глаза карие, одет в обычный коричневый деловой костюм, жестом велел сыну сесть в гостевое кресло у стола и сказал:  
— Премьер-министр присоединился к нашему союзу.  
— А королева? — спросил Лукас. — Она никого не принимает, из своих покоев выходит только на молитву в собор, но по дороге поёт вместе с фрейлинами гимны, поэтому заговорить с ней невозможно.  
— Плевать на королеву. Согласится нанять Нейгу Ди — получит анафему от всего своего народа и от святой нашей церкви за то, что заключила сделку с цареубийцей, четырнадцать лет назад перерезавшей глотку королю Фи ** _а_** рию. Королева в одно мгновение из нежной трогательной феи превратится в стерву, ради власти не брезгующей даже сделкой с убийцей своего отца. А откажется — подлая эгоистка, которая ради миллионов людей не переступила через личную обиду.  
— Первое — вариант сомнительный, — возразил Лукас. — Называть киллера убийцей всё равно, что обвинять в убийстве бластер. Киллер выполняет заказ и не более того. А истинный убийца тот, кто смерть заказал.  
— Это логика бандитов и мафиози, — брезгливо фыркнул Эрнест.  
— У полиции и судей тоже наивысшим достижением считается посадить заказчика, а не киллера. Он хотя и преступник, но мелкий и второстепенный, его поимка немногого стоит. И благодаря детективным романам и сценариям фильмов, больше половины которых написана самими законослужителями, эта мысль прочно укрепилась в сознании народа.  
— Решать будут не сидящие у головизоров обыватели! — отрезал Эрнест.  
— Палата Высокородия решит так же. Да собственно, уже решила, когда после убийства Фиария искали анонимного заказчика, проигнорировав известного всем, кроме безмозглой курицы Ниатии, исполнителя. Высокородные любят детективы не меньше простокровок. Да и плебеев нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. Они стали слишком сильны.  
— Плебеи хотят членства Биаллии в Межгалактической Коалиции, — ответил Эрнест. — Они поддержат любую идею премьер-министра, включая отречение и постриг королевы. На трон наконец-то вернётся старая династия. Истинная. А за шумом от смены династии плебеи забудут свою паскудную идею о членстве в Коалиции. Никаких реформ, никаких законов и обычаев, заточенных под мещанство.  
— Лишь бы истинный король не забыл о своём родстве с Родом эн-Астильб.  
— Не забудет, — пообещал Эрнест. — Для этого ты поедешь в Пантосантус, получишь благословение нашей родословной у пантоарха и заодно убедишь его как можно скорее отправить нынешнего легата куда-нибудь подальше от Биаллии, а сюда назначить предстоятеля Ксафуса. Тебе это не составит труда, потому что нынешний легат был приближённым покойного пантоарха Иллии, а теперешний пантоарх входил в штат Ульдия, которого сверг Иллиа. И в те времена пантоарх много потерял, начинал карьеру по-новой практически с нуля. А эта кадриль на святом престоле свершилась исключительно из-за Нейги Ди, с которой королева Биаллии планирует союз.  
Лукас усмехнулся. Пусть Нейга Ди и люмпенка, она сама о себе говорит: «Родители выкинули меня на улицу, нисколько не беспокоясь о том, успею ли я оказаться в приюте до того, как замёрзну насмерть, или нет». И пусть даже имя с фамилией эта баба себе придумала сама, как распоследний изгой, который ниже приютских выродков, не нужных никому. Но её захват Крепости Всеблагословения был великолепен. Связанный алтарным лентами и усаженный на алтарь Ангельского Зала пантоарх Ульдий, рот которого заткнут его же куфией — это была шутка на все времена! Не говоря уже о грандиозном, ошеломительном, запредельном выкупе, который святой престол выложил на полулегальном межалактическом аукционе, где Нейга пустила с молотка прихваченные из Ангельского Зала Крепости Всеблагословения святыни. И все приверженцы истинной веры с огромным энтузиазмом последовали совету чёртовой бабы задуматься о том, нужен ли им в пантоархах мошенник, который не платит людям за работу, да ещё и не позаботился как следует защитить от террористов место, в котором ежедневно бывают сотни тысяч паломников. «Я, — сказала тогда Нейга, — могла бы половину Крепости Всеблагословнения заминировать, а газом отравить не только личную стражу пантоарха, но и паломников». Приверженцы истинноверия прощали своим патноархам фантастические роскошества, оголтелое распутство, прощали прошлое, переполненное подкупами, клеветой, а то и убийствами, как заказными, так и собственноручными, однако этот случай оказался чрезмерным даже для пантоарха — в конце концов, среди людей истинной веры хватало тех, кто сам был не чужд упомянутым грехам, да и карьеру делать надо, это все понимали, но перспектива стать жертвой теракта не привлекала никого. Даже если за это попадёшь сразу в высший круг рая, желающих покидать сей бренный и грешный мир не нашлось и среди глубочайших стариков. Поэтому истинноверцев, даже самых оголтелых фанатиков, заинтересовало, почему пантоарх не делает то, чем озабочен мэр каждого города Обитаемой Вселенной.  
Если бы Нейга убила обманщика-пантоарха, за ней охотилась бы орда фанатиков. А так они принялись решать, а достоин ли нынешний глава их церкви доверенной ему святости, спасёт ли этот вор их души. Пантоарх Ульдий, не без активной помощи предстоятеля Иллии, предпочёл стать простым монахом в отдалённом от цивилизации монастыре. Вскоре он скончался. Официально — от инфаркта. Реально же говорили, что постарался фанатик. А науськал его Иллиа, сам ли фанатик инициативу проявил, осталось неизвестным.  
И тут Лукаса осенила отнюдь не оптимистичная догадка.  
— Отец, — обеспокоенно сказал он, — Ульдий обманул наёмников с оплатой. Он смошенничал, имитировав предварительный перевод денег, который требовала Нейга. А после, как ни в чём ни бывало, заявил, что отплатит наёмникам молитвами, которые дороже любого злата мирского. Не обманет ли нас тот, кто был подручным Ульдия?  
— Именно потому, сын, королева должна приказать премьер-министру заключить контракт с Нейгой Ди. Святой престол не рискнёт спорить с тем, у кого за спиной маячит Адская Гончая.  
— Отец, но не испугается ли она новых, более сильных проклятий святого престола? Их опасаются даже иноверцы.  
— Только не наёмники. Я сам в этом убедился.  
Эрнест включил на планшете видеозапись и дал сыну. На экране женщина с каштаново-рыжими волосами и зелёными глазами, одетая в камуфляж пустынного типа, сидела на складном стуле в военной палатке и пела, аккомпанируя себе на карманном синтезаторе. Судя по слабому фоновому шуму, в палатке было немало народа, желавшего послушать песню:

Не нужно совсем кондотьеру  
Знать о грехах и о клятвах,  
Ты цену назначь свою внятно,  
И чтобы равна была делу.  
Оплата сполна и вперёд!  
А тот, кто твердит об идеях,  
О чести и прочих затеях,  
Пусть сам за них в битву идёт.  
Святитель, колдун и судебник,  
Монеты спеша загрести,  
Любого сумеют спасти.  
А по сему, проповедник,  
Оставь поболтушку свою —  
В доб ** _ы_** че золота смелы,  
Купят себе кондотьеры  
Местечко в любом раю.  
В городе и в пустыне,  
От нищего до короля,  
Жизни свои храня,  
Люди, забудьте отныне  
Опыт прошлых веков.  
Настала новая эра,  
И золото кондотьера  
Решает судьбы богов.  
——————  
Примечание: раньше это стихотворение было опубликовано в сборнике «Песни полночного ворона», но я решила перенести его туда, для чего он и писался.  
——————

Ролик закончился, на экране появились значки повтора и переходов к следующему и к предыдущим файлам.  
Эрнест сказал:  
— А простые наёмники идут туда, куда направляются их кондотьеры. Поэтому всем плевать на любой престол и на всех богов и дьяволов мироздания. Это как раз идёт полуармейская-полудиверсионная операция замены одного бога-императора на другого. И не абы где, а в знаменитой своими проклятиями и магией Эггипии.  
Лукас не слушал. Он нажал кнопку повтора и тут же поставил ролик на паузу.  
— Где я мог её видеть? Мы никогда не встречались, но я много раз видел это лицо… И это не стереоснимок, не экран… Почему-то вспоминается живописное полотно… В старинном стиле, написанное маслом…  
— Что за вздор ты несёшь?! — рассердился Эрнест.  
— Ирма фон Роттер! — охнул Лукас. И добавил ошеломлённо, глядя на отца: — Супруга вашего деда.  
— Что?!  
— Это она принесла в Род эн-Астильб оттенки рыжины и зелени. И её в виде феи Золотого Леса написал знаменитый Хризостанус Саронус. Те же песчаные оттенки фона и одежд… Картина из малой гостиной. Это Ирма фон Роттер! — показал отцу экран планшета Лукас. — Или хотя бы её близкая родственница. Сходство ошеломительное.  
— Родственница? — сипло проговорил Эрнест, забирая планшет. И рука его дрогнула. — Это… Быть не может!  
— Это наша Лорена, — кивнул Лукас. — Едва ей сравнялось пять лет, как все стали говорить о её сходстве с прабабкой.  
— Моя дочь Лорена эн-Астильб, — жёстко сказал Эрнест, — скоропостижно скончалась в семнадцать лет от нераспознанной вовремя аневризмы. Так было все на протяжении двадцати одного года и так должно быть дальше.  
— Не похоже, чтобы Лорена жаждала воссоединения.  
— Дело не в ней! — зарычал Эрнест. — А в том, что будет со мной, если станет известно, чем занимается моя дочь! И тебе не пойдёт на пользу такая сестра. Непосредственно на убийцу короля всем было плевать, интересовал только заказчик, но сейчас совсем другая ситуация, и Нейга Ди стала объектом внимания биаллийского правительства и двора, поэтому надо скрыть…  
— Боюсь, отец, это уже известно всей Обитаемой Вселенной. И нам остаётся только молиться, чтобы экспертиза ДНК определила Нейгу как потомка какого-нибудь ублюдка, состряпанного братьями Ирмы или вашим отцом, благослови господи его знаменитое распутство!


	7. Наёмники вечно пребудут в цене!

_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 05)_

— Мой отец не может быть насильником! — рыдала, уткнувшись в сомкнутые на столешнице кисти рук, Ниатиа. По столешнице были разбросаны протокольные снимки и записи, а на пышном кружевном розовом платье королевы было мокрое пятно от пролитой воды. Осколки разбившегося хрустального бокала лежали на полу.  
— Нет! — повторила Ниатиа. — Нет! Он не насильник…  
— Ваше величество, — взгляд Арден был полон боли. Он осторожно подошёл ближе к Ниатии и сказал, стараясь, чтобы голос был одновременно и утешающим, и убедительным: — Королю нет нужды насиловать служанку. Ему нужна стража, чтобы отгоняли от него девок, желающих королевских милостей. Во всех точках мироздания во все времена любая и каждая служанка только и мечтала, чтобы государь обратил внимание на неё, а не на высокородную придворную даму. Дамы же, в свою очередь, готовы поубивать друг друга, соперничая за место под королём. У короля за всей этой толпой домогательниц просто нет возможности когда-либо увидеть набожную деву, хранящую целомудрие. А вдруг каким-то невероятным случаем это произойдёт, то прежде, чем девушка произнесёт слог «-жа-» в «Пожалуйста, нет», от короля её оттеснит целый легион соискательниц монаршей любви.  
Ниатиа подняла заплаканное лицо, отрицательно покачала головой.  
— Арден, у него были отрезаны половые **_о_** рганы! Так наказывают только насильников.  
— Или предъявляют претензии к любовнику за то, что разлюбил, — тут же нашёлся Арден. И добавил, стараясь отвлечь Ниатиу от переживаний: — Претензии безосновательные, ведь никто не властен над чувствами. Но каждая эгоцентричная баба с завышенным самомнением уверена, что она — центр мироздания, и любой мужчина обязан обожать её всю жизнь.  
— А почему именно перерезанное горло?! — воскликнула Ниатиа. — Отчего не снайперский выстрел, который намного проще в осуществлении, а значит в десять раз дешевле? «Нарисовать вторую улыбку» — так говорят о перерезанном горле. «Радуйся, дура, тебе повезло» — эти слова часто слышат девушки низкого происхождения, которые жалуются на домогательства богатых и знатных господ. Заставить насильника улыбаться тому, что его лишили главной драгоценности — это всё в логике такой мести. А то, что горло перерезали сначала, отделив сокровенное от тела уже после смерти — всего лишь технические детали, значения не имеющие. Главное то, каким короля увидел на утро весь его ближний придворный круг.  
— При расставании мужчины всегда говорят девушкам не огорчаться, — мягко настаивал на своём Арден. — Утешают их тем, что они скоро найдут себе более достойного возлюбленного, который будет верен им всю жизнь. И просят девушку улыбнуться. Умная так и сделает — и улыбнётся, и нового кавалера быстро найдёт. А дура… Тут увы.  
— Та девушка, — тускло проговорила Ниатиа, — стереографию которой положили на лицо короля Фиария, покончила с собой за десять лет до того, как произошло убийство. Вполне достаточно, чтобы бедняк заработал денег на дорогого наёмника, который отомстит за бесчестие сестры или дочери. Ведь у мести нет срока давности, её и через сорок лет осуществить не поздно, не то что через десять.  
— Это ещё ничего не значит, ваше величество. Глупые эгоцентричные истерички любят имитировать самоубийство, чтобы манипулировать любовником. А в имитации неопытной манипуляторше легко перестараться.  
— Имитацию делают снотворным, — возразила Ниатиа. — Или режут вены там, где медики берут из них кровь, потому что в этих местах почти нет нервов, а значит не бывает и боли. Раны мгновенно и бесследно зарастит любая медсестра в ближайшем пункте экстренной помощи… А повеситься — это очень б ** _о_** льно. Такое можно сотворить с собой только в сильнейшем душевном страдании, когда боль телесная ничто в сравнении с эмоциональной.  
— Ваше величество, — мягкости и утешения в голосе Ардена стало ещё больше, — душевно страдающей девушке проще выброситься с дворцового балкона. Не надо искать ни верёвку, ни место, где её закрепить, да ещё такое, чтобы самоубийце не помешали осуществить задуманное. А безлюдных комнат с балконом во дворце полно, всё действо займёт пару секунд, и даже если кто-то войдёт, то остановить суицид не успеет.  
— Если она была тихой и стеснительной, как обычно с набожными целомудренными девушками и бывает, то ей требовалось спрятаться в смерть, а не выставить её на всеобщее обозрение как упрёк.  
В глазах Ниатии опять засверкали слёзы. Арден на мгновение растерялся, но тут же придумал ответ:  
— Ваше величество, девушка была в синяках, но никто не скажет точно, из-за борьбы с кем они остались — с насильником или с тем, кто повесил мимолётную интимную партнёршу короля, боясь, что она станет соперницей для тогдашней фаворитки. Биоследов не обнаружено — либо насильник, как это обычно в таких случаях бывает, воспользовался презервативом, либо девушка убила себя через некоторое время после происшествия, когда успела смыть все следы и повредиться рассудком под грузом переживаний.  
Ниатиа сказала с горечью:  
— Если девушка была глубоко религиозной, то чувствовала себя осквернённой и грешной, обречённой на ад, когда самоубийство — единственный способ избавить от греха и позора родных. Ужас и боль, которые она пережила, невозможно представить.  
— Это всё так, ваше величество, но девушку, скорее всего, изнасиловал какой-то придворный, свалив всё на короля, чтобы дело не расследовали, спустили всё на тормозах. Его величество наверняка даже не знал о произошедшем, и потому не приказал во всём разобраться как следует.  
Вот эти слова наконец-то оказались удачными. Ниатиа, к радости Ардена, пожала плечами. И исчезли слёзы. Ниатиа достала из ящика стола салфетки, промокнула слёзы, высморкалась и бросила салфетку в скрытый в боковине стола утилизатор. А затем сказала твёрдо:  
— Я хочу точно знать кем был мой отец. От этого зависит, можно ли мне родить когда-нибудь ребёнка.  
— Ваше вели… — горячо начал говорить Арден, но Ниатиа сразу же оборвала:  
— Прекрати! Хватит утешительных сказок. Я давно не ребёнок и прекрасно знаю, что мой отец далеко не тот святой, о котором мне твердили, пока я по приказу брата жила вдали от двора, в Ярт ** _а_** нии. Но я сумела пережить низвержение моего кумира. И что мой брат тоже был малоприятен, знаю. В наше-то время подцепить болезнь, ведущую к бесплодию! Надо быть фантастическим глупцом, чтобы не пользоваться защитой, о которой знают даже школьники. И вдвойне глупо занимать самолечением. Но чрезмерная страсть к удовольствиям, житейская глупость и правительская бездарность — это ничто в сравнении с насилием!  
Ниатиа перевела дыхание и добавила твёрдо:  
— А если на моего отца возложили чужую вину, я хочу знать, кто настоящий преступник.  
Арден встал на колено, склонил голову.  
— Ваше величество, господь при рождении одарил вас ангельским светом. Поэтому не имеет значения, кем был или не был ваш отец. Ваши дети унаследуют только ангельский свет.  
— Так ты думаешь, что он это сделал, — кивнула Ниатиа.  
— Нет, ваше величество! — Арден судорожно подыскивал слова, которые защитят её от боли. — Королю такое делать ни к чему. А для поисков истинного виновника прошло слишком много времени. Узнать истину невозможно. Зато дарованный вам ангельский свет будет с вами всегда. И вы передадите его вашим детям!  
— Оставь меня! — приказала Ниатиа. — И никого ко мне не пускай. Вообще никого и ни с чем! Я хочу побыть одна.  
Арден поклонился, поднялся и вышел из будуара. А Ниатиа аккуратно собрала в папку рассыпанные по столу стереографии и бумаги. Немного подумала и достала снимок Нейги Ди.  
— Ты так гордишься тем, что тебе по силам всё… — сказала Ниатиа тихо. — Но насколько далеко это «всё» простирается в действительности? Тебе был безразличен мой отец, ты давно перестала считать своей Биаллию… «Ничего личного, просто работа», так? И моего отца ты не от мук избавила, тебе всего лишь не нужно было, чтобы крики боли собрали стражу… Но и в других делах ты не была замечена в желании мучить кого-либо. И ты не провалила ни одной акции, а мои аналитики говорят, что для такого нужна хорошая разведка не только настоящего, но и прошлого.  
Ниатиа положила на стол снимок и достала пульт, включила песню Нейги и откинулась на спинку кресла, задумалась, слушая:

Во тьме, на свету, во льдах и в огне  
Наёмники вечно пребудут в цене!  
Кошмар и удача для каждой страны —  
Мы «дикие гуси», мы «волки войны».

Врага, конкурента нужна голова?  
И так, чтоб тебя не коснулась молва?  
Всё будет, не бойся и только плати —  
Расчистим клиенту любые пути.  
Ты хочешь корону прекрасной страны?  
Плати — тут же сбудутся сладкие сны.  
Иль скрыться желаешь от своры врагов?  
И боги твоих не отыщут следов,  
Коль будет заплачена тайны цена —  
Проблему любую решаем сполна!

Во тьме, на свету, во льду и в огне  
Наёмники вечно пребудут в цене!  
Кошмар и удача для каждой страны —  
Мы «дикие гуси», мы «волки войны».

Тебе не по силам за зло отомстить?  
Мы эту задачку готовы решить!  
Плати — и бесчестье исчезнет как дым,  
На радость твою, в назиданье другим.  
Захватчик на землю родную пришёл?  
Сумеем убрать мы такой произвол.  
Плати за работу нам только вперёд —  
Наёмник любую судьбу принесёт.

Во тьме, на свету, во льду и в огне  
Наёмники вечно пребудут в цене!  
Кошмар и удача для каждой страны —  
Мы «дикие гуси», мы «волки войны».

Над нами не встанет король и закон,  
И дьявол молчит — здесь не властвует он,  
А боги любые готовы платить  
Тем, кто им поможет всесильными быть.  
С наёмником править сумеет любой  
Диктует условия тот, чья жизнь — бой.  
Лишь только оплата должна быть сполна —  
Условие это на все времена.

Во тьме, на свету, во льду и в огне  
Наёмники вечно пребудут в цене!  
Кошмар и удача для каждой страны —  
Мы «дикие гуси», мы «волки войны».

Песня завершилась, Ниатиа выключила плеер и посмотрела на снимок.  
— Сможешь ли ты узнать истину для меня, Волчица Войны? Или ты уже её знаешь?


	8. Только тот, кто нас достоин!

_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 06)_

Что хорошо в асатрувской страсти имитировать древность, так это пиво. Нейга любила его именно таким: с простым грубоватым вкусом, густое, нефильтрованное, тёмное, пахнущее солодом, хмелем и теплом каменного очага. Как ни странно, но это всё отлично сочеталось с ж ** _а_** рким тропическим солнцем, обжигающим холодом сам ** _о_** го пива и жареным кальмаром. Нейга обедала на террасе дорогого ресторана, смотрела на сверкающее море.  
— Привет, Хельдоттир, — подсел к ней высокий крепкий мужчина. Сорок лет, стильный летний костюм, светлые волосы и борода обихожены парикмахером-виртуозом. — Приятной трапезы.  
— Привет, Красный Волк Ольсон. И тебе того же.  
Мужчина жестом подозвал официантку, сказал «Камбалу на углях и сливовое вино» и посмотрел на Нейгу.  
— Что у тебя ко мне за дело?  
— Ты не оставил идею пощипать караван «Марвинс Инкорпорейшн»? Я могу присоединиться. Даю два эсминца-катероносца. Доля добычи для меня и для команды как обычно.  
— Вкусно, — кивнул Красный Волк. — Что взамен? Караван, даже такой, тебе так просто не понадобился бы.  
— У тебя есть «соловьи» среди административной мелочи совбеза при президенте Анр ** _и_** дии. Пусть напоют начальству о поставках продуктов от истинноверской церкви в Шлейд ** _а_** рн. Мне нужно всё, что всплывёт при этой новости.  
— Это реальная новость? — заинтересовался Красный Волк. — Или ты трещёткой крутишь?  
— Второе. Шлейдарн собрался захватить Биаллию, и мне надо знать, что за этим сто ** _и_** т. Явно что-то нажористое, какая-то новая мощная интрига, если Фьёусем норовит втянуть в эту войну меня. Поэтому сначала покручу трещёткой по разным местам и посмотрю, что за птички вылетят из-под крыши этого домишки.  
Официантка принесла рыбу, и Красный Волк придирчиво принюхался к аромату блюда, кивнул одобрительно, а Нейга сказала:  
— Обед гостя на мой счёт.  
— Да, мадам, — улыбнулась официантка и поспешила к другим клиентам.  
Красный Волк попробовал камбалу, вздохнул от удовольствия и сказал:  
— Во имя какого нёкки кому-то вообще может быть нужна эта третьесортная планета, упорно цепляющаяся за квазисредневековье?  
— Биаллия имеет много участков, подходящих для создания портальных коммуникаций с наведением на любою точку Обитаемой Вселенной. Идеальная межгалактическая транспортная развязка.  
Красный Волк посмотрел на Нейгу с недоверием:  
— А не врёшь?  
— В вашей Президентской библиотеке есть подлинники рукописей планетолога Ирфуса Дегария, в том числе и те дневники, которые он вёл во время изучения Биаллии. Я проверила их на наличие инраффного излучения. Оно безвредно для организма, но впитывается в бумагу и сохраняется там не то что триста лет, а многие тысячи. И Дегарий изучал Биаллию пять лет, изъездив её вдоль и поперёк, поэтому стало очевидно, что портальных зон там как пятен на леопарде. Во времена Дегария о портальности ещё не знали, но излучение-то было.  
— Иметь такое сокровище и не разрабатывать его? — с сомнением сказал Красный Волк. — Никто даже не знает, что на Биаллии есть портальные зоны.  
— Знать-то знают, это не тайна, просто ничтожно мало упоминаний о биаллийской портальности даже в сам ** _о_** й Биаллии. Истинноверская церковь порицает портальное сообщение, а Биаллия обскурантична — это раз. У неё нет денег на создание собственных порталов, а для иностранных инвестиций в такую сферу надо быть членом Межгалактической Коалиции, на что правительство Биаллии не пойдёт никогда — это два. Поэтому, что есть на этой планете портальность, что нет — Обитаемой Вселенной на неё плевать.  
Красный Волк кивнул:  
— Да, это тупик.  
— Но мне интересно, зачем порталопригодная планета такому дегенерату как Шлейдарн. Частный бизнес у них запрещён, а пускать к себе столько иностранцев, чтобы порталы окупились как госпредприятие, они не станут, поскольку если рядовые шлейдарнцы узн ** _а_** ют, как живут люди за границей их изолированного от Обитаемой Вселенной мирка, то всесоединный режим, с этими с его идеями отказа от сиюминутных благ дня текущего во имя светлого будущего и посмертной награды в раю, не проживёт и года. Даже если не произойдёт свержения режима, то некого будет режимить — люди разбегутся.  
— У психбольных своя логика, — возразил Красный Волк. — Шлейдарнские правители держат своих граждан впроголодь и полуголыми, зато строят космопорты и энергостанции дикарям всех сортов, убеждая их принять путь всесоединства. То же самое может быть и с порталами. Шлейдарн начнёт слать через них подарки дикарям и гордиться, что так посылки не перехватят флибустьеры, а дикари, в свою очередь, будут бездельничать на халяве и вымогать подачки у нормальных стран за то, что не говорят Шлейдарну твёрдого «да», а значит не позволяют появляться у себя его войскам под видом их собственных. И пусть даже дебилу понятно, что денег на войны у Шлейдарна, чего бы он сам об этом ни воображал, нет, а потому и подачек не будет, но попросить-то можно — вдруг у парламентариев случится умопомрачение, и они проголосуют за субсидии? Поэтому Шлейдарн уморит половину своих граждан голодом, как много раз бывало, но добудет денег на порталы и подарки. Завоевание такой третьесортицы, как Биаллия, много средств не потребует, защищать извне эту дребедень тоже никто не будет, поскольку прибыли от неё никакой никому нет, а Шлейдарн из-за обладания ею нисколько не усилится.  
— Может быть так, — сказала Нейга. — Но, возможно, идёт какая-то потаённая интрига. Иначе Фьёусем сразу же выставил бы биаллийцев за дверь, а не давал им выход на меня. Кто-то на что-то науськивает Шлейдарн. Денег этому недоумку на завоевание Биаллии подкинул. При шлейдарнских идеологических заморочках можно обойтись грошовой подачкой, эти ненормальные сами ринуться «спасать страдальцев от королевско-аристократического гнёта». А Фьёусем что-то знает и надеется урвать себе кусочек свежеиспечённого пирога. Где такие интриги, там наиболее высокие заработки для «диких гусей» и самые весёлые полёты. Флибустьеры тоже получат свой кусок пирога, и весьма сладкий. Но для этого надо точно знать, что происходит.  
— Согласен, Хельдоттир, очень даже согласен. Все эти правители и бизнесмены опять решили, что «диких гусей» можно поиметь и влететь на их спинах в рай. Но библиотека всегда была наилучшим источником сплетен, там столько профессиональных политологов и социологов, что никакой разведки не надо. Неужели ничего не выяснила, пока дневники там изучала?  
— Как ни странно, сейчас в библиотеке новостей ноль. А поскольку Шлейдарн ненавидит Анридию больше, чем всю остальную Обитаемую Вселенную, постоянно орёт о её враждебности всему живому, то арнидийский совбез не может не знать о шлейдарнских закулисных играх. Не всё знает, конечно, но хоть какая-то птичка да вылетит. И поскольку Арнидия в сфере твоих интересов, это и тебе полезно. И не имеет смысла утаивать от меня то, что твои «соловьи» напоют тебе, потому что трещёток я верчу несколько, и их данные неизбежно пересекутся.  
— Это само собой, — кивнул Красный Волк. И спросил: — Хельдоттир, а правду болтают, что ты биаллийская графиня?  
— Дочь биаллийского графа, — уточнила Нейга. — Женщины там титул не наследуют и Род не продолжают. А поскольку отец отрешил меня от Рода, то я ему больше и не дочь.  
— Так тебя не ребёнком родители бросили, если ты их знаешь?  
— Мне было семнадцать. До совершеннолетия ещё год, поэтому приют и соцопека были неизбежны. Строго говоря, отец не совсем на улицу меня выкинул, а в зимнее поле перед монастырём, чтобы я умоляла монашек принять меня. Иначе было не выжить. Монастырь был полнейшим дерьмом, им заправляла помешанная на аскетизме и покаянии фанатичка, которая должна была исправить мой характер и вернуть к добродетели. И поскольку до ближайшего населённого пункта, а значит и до приюта было слишком далеко, чтобы дойти пешком, выбора у меня не оставалось. Да и до монастыря был немалый риск не дойти, но папашу это не волновало.  
— А твоя мать что делала?! — поразился Красный Волк. — Моя б отца убила, вытвори он такое!  
— А моя отца на это надоумила, — фыркнула Нейга. — Хотела сделать из меня к совершеннолетию, а значит и к представлению ко двору идеал высокородной девы. Однако к тому времени я, по совету моих подружек-простолюдинок, приучилась постоянно носить под платьем немного денег, систему обогрева зимой и охлаждения летом, регенератор и средство самозащиты. Поэтому я вполне обоснованно надеялась добраться до деревни и под вымышленным именем устроиться в приют, сдать экзамен на стипендию. Женщин в Биаллии стипендируют очень неохотно, но при известной настойчивости стипендию получить всё-таки можно. А когда есть хоть какое-то нормальное образование, появляется шанс найти работу в Межгалактической Коалиции. Но при участии монастырского плотника со мной случилось нечто такое, что ни отцу, ни мне, ни даже настоятельнице и в голову не приходило. Я с происшествием справилась вполне достойно, однако с превышением того, что позволяли устои социума, в котором я тогда жила. И поскольку информации о законах и в устройстве жизни Обитаемой Вселенной у меня не было, то я решила, что мне надо бежать из страны, и не абы куда, а в Кра ** _е_** нну — ведь там преступников никто даже не пытается искать. Когда происшествие всплыло, то отец, чтобы замять скандал, имитировал мои похороны. Я же стала тем, кем стала, и очень этому рада. Мать, насколько я поняла из свежедолетевших слухов, умерла десять лет назад.  
Красный Волк кивнул.  
— Понятно. Родителям не отомстила?  
— Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я о них начисто забыла. Не до того было.  
— Ещё как верю! — хмыкнул Красный Волк. — Соплюха неопытная мотается нелегалкой по трансгалактическим линиям, да ещё в Краенну влезла… Тут не до прошлого, каким бы обидным оно ни было. Но сейчас тебе об отце напомнили. Будешь мстить?  
— Лучше возьму виру. Это веселее.  
— Правильно! — горячо поддержал Красный Волк. — Такие люди виру всегда помнят дольше, и она лучше осаживает новые посягательства.  
— Это всё ничего не значащая лирика, а вот то, что Фьёусем среди всех кондотьеров выбрал и норовит втравить в эти интриги именно экс-биаллийку, явно неспроста. Это похоже на «Шансов мало, но вдруг сработает, ведь при таких ставках надо использовать всё, что только можно».  
— Согласен, Хельдоттир. Тут затевается что-то хитрое и с двойным дном. И в ход пойдёт всё.  
— Ладно, мне пора.  
Нейга прикосновением браслета-коммуникатора к датчику на столе оплатила обед, обменялась с Красным Волком рукопожатием и ушла. А тот со своего браслета отправил через сеть анонимных узлов сообщения своим информаторам. Затем позвонил приятелю-анридийцу, рассказал новости. И добавил:  
— Если господа богатства и власти затевают такие игры, то ваш президент, как и наш, полезет за своей долей. И «ярлов удачи» попытаются заставить заплатить за продление флибустьерского патента, воюя как пешки в их грызне.  
— Обойдутся! — ответил приятель. — Я проверю всё через своего шлейдарнского «соловья». И мы сами поимеем этих засранцев. Хотят нашей поддержки, а не вражды, пусть за это платят. Или мы не «ярлы удачи»!  
Красный Волк довольно улыбнулся, попрощался с приятелем и, повинуясь подсознательным ассоциациям, надел наушники и через коммуникатор нашёл в космонете песню Нейги Ди:

Всё, клиент, не мельтеши  
И иди к своей ты знати —  
Твои деньги хороши,  
Лишь когда их можно тратить.  
Потому и нам решать  
Как пойдёт грядущий бой,  
А захочешь управлять —  
Распрощаемся с тобой.  
Для приказов у тебя  
Есть рабы, чья жизнь — присяга.  
Ты им только укажи —  
Сразу лягут без напряга.  
Но приходишь ты не к ним,  
С нами ж не тяни беседу:  
Ты здесь, милый, за другим —  
Чтоб купить себе победу.  
Только эдакий товар  
Требует большого злата,  
А медалька — глупый дар,  
Не нужна такая плата.  
Здесь героев не найдёшь —  
Слишком умные собр ** _а_** лись.  
Не годится твоя ложь —  
Славу подвига не впаришь.  
И во имя всех богов  
Умирать никто не будет,  
На начинку для гробов  
Есть совсем другие люди.  
И о нас пора бы знать:  
Каждый — превосходный воин.  
Может это покупать,  
Только тот, кто нас достоин!  
——————  
Примечание: раньше это стихотворение было опубликовано в сборнике «Песни полночного ворона», но я решила перенести его туда, для чего он и писался.  
——————


	9. Вставай, если ты не грязь!

_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 07)_

— Идея «братского народа» входит в число наиболее подлых выдумок в мировой истории, поскольку означает, что одна сторона должна делать для другой нечто весьма обременительное, если не опасное, и не получить за это никакого вознаграждения, — сказал Ниатии Генрих, король Ирв ** _е_** нии, второй планеты в двойной планетности, к которой относилась и Биаллия, элегантный голубоглазый шатен пятидесяти лет. Он улыбнулся Ниатии, с которой беседовал наедине у себя в кабинете, и пригубил кофе.  
— Попробуйте фасолевое пирожное, коллега, — сказал он. — Моя супруга готовит их собственноручно, и достигла в этом немалого мастерства. Королева Ирвении даже ведёт видеоблог на тему традиционных блюд Люр ** _и_** нской области, из которой она родом. И поощряет развитие блогов традиционных кухонь и ремёсел других областей королевства. А моя дочь и наследница, хотя ей всего лишь семнадцать, уже изучает современное искусство и руководит фондом развития молодых талантов. Пока при помощи вице-директора, разумеется, но она быстро учится.  
Ниатиа, ради важной встречи облачившаяся в строгий чёрный брючный костюм, отметила, что Генрих назвал её «коллегой», а не «сестрой», как требовал протокол общения монархов. Формально нарушением приличий и тем более оскорблением это не было, но позицию Ирвении обозначало предельно точно. Но Ниатиа всё же решила попробовать хотя бы немного её изменить.  
— Коллега, — начала она, — у меня тоже немало благотворительных проектов, и я охотно поговорю о ваших, но сейчас важнее военный союз.  
— И я его уже заключил. В Ирвении сегодня начинается размещение военных баз Большого Оборонительного Альянса. И рассматривается вопрос о кандидатстве Ирвении в БОА. Кандидатство, конечно, не членство, но лучше, чем совсем ничего.  
— Что? — ошеломлённо пролепетала Ниатиа. — Но Ирвения столько лет была в военном союзе, враждебном БОА.  
— Я вывел из него Ирвению ради сотрудничества с куда как более выгодным БОА. В пользу размещения баз проголосовали самые влиятельные члены БОА — Арнидия и Кнавий. Остальные, не желая терять проистекающие от этих стран выгоды, поддержали их решение.  
— Но с какой стати Арнидия и Кнавий это сделали? — поразилась Ниатиа. — Да ещё так быстро!  
— Я заключил с корпорациями Кнавия и Арнидии контракты на разработку ими полезных ископаемых. А столь влиятельные избиратели легко заставят своих президентов голосовать так, как надо им.  
— Вы превратили свою страну в ничтожный сырьевой придаток! — возмутилась Ниатиа.  
— Так Ирвения, как и Биаллия — это и есть ничтожные сырьевые придатки. Факт обидный, коллега, но очевидный и неоспоримый. Единственное, что можно сделать — это продать сырьё повыгоднее. И поскольку наилучшим покупателем является Кнавий, а после него идёт Арнидия, я продал недра им. Взамен получил не только благодарность моих налогоплательщиков, потому что дал им рабочие места, обязав корпорации нанимать восемьдесят процентов работников любого уровня из ирвенийцев, но и обрёл защиту от любой угрозы, хоть от Шлейдарна с его освободительным движением, хоть от Танм ** _а_** нского Эмирата с их вечными потугами на очищение мира от иноверцев, хоть от Мипр ** _и_** нии, норовящей восстановить Винр ** _и_** нскую Империю, частью которой когда-то имели несчастье быть наши страны, хоть от чёрта лысого, появись он в Обитаемой Вселенной. И очень советую вам, коллега, последовать моему примеру. И побыстрее, иначе будет поздно.  
— Наши предки тысячелетиями воевали против Кнавия! — воскликнула Ниатиа. — Не только биаллийцы, но и ирвенийцы, и мипринийцы! Всю нашу историю наши народы плечом к плечу отстаивали свои земли от посягательств Кнавия! А вы продали свою родину историческому врагу!  
Генрих лишь усмехнулся.  
— Ни один поступок предков никогда и ни к чему не обязывает их потомков. Если ваши родители любили гречневую лапшу с рыбой, то вы с полным правом можете не выносить её даже на дух и есть кукурузную кашу с мясом. — Он с иронией посмотрел на Ниатиу и добавил: — Политическое прошлое не имеет никакого значения для настоящего. В политике и в бизнесе не бывает ни друзей и ни врагов, а только выгодные и убыточные контрагенты, с которыми необходимо так организовать взаимодействие в здесь-и-сейчас, чтобы это принесло пользу ещё и в будущем. Эти три аксиомы нужно усвоить как можно скорее, если вы хотите успеха и процветания для себя и своей страны.  
— И вам не стыдно перед могилами ваших предков?! — поразилась Ниатиа. — Вы хотя бы понимаете, что предаёте их? И что намного страшнее и греховнее, заставляете других предавать могилы предков!  
— А вы предлагаете моим людям есть эти могилы? Поселиться в них на житьё? Одеваться им тоже в могилы прикажете? Лечить могилами родителей и учить ими детей? Для любого нормального человека один живой дороже тысячи мертвецов, кем бы они ни были.  
— Неужели у вас не осталось ни крупицы чести?!  
— Честь для простого человека — это не давать в обиду себя и не мешать другим жить по их вкусу, — отрезал Генрих. — Честь королей и президентов заключается только лишь во благе их налогоплательщиков. А налогоплательщик выбирает ту страну, которая ему удобнее, делая это не переездом, так заменой правителей. Это в Мипринии и у вас Биаллии о людей можно вытирать ноги и они покорно всё стерпят, а с ирвенийцами такое не получится. Я не хочу стать королём-изгнанником. Поэтому я снял с пособия, иначе говоря, с шеи налогоплательщиков, тысячи людей, и получил деньги на озеленение городов, которое с меня давно требуют. К тому же эти самые тысячи людей теперь не гроши ничтожные считают, а кормят детей свежим мясом и органическими овощами вместо биобрикетов. Что означает сокращение расходов на лечение малоимущих, а потому я могу оплачивать стипендии студентам — с ** _а_** мой взрывоопасной части населения, за которой всегда бегут любящие родители. Ирвения займётся делом, а не охотой на меня.  
— Вы просто шлюха! — вскипела Ниатиа. — Кто больше заплатил, под того и легли! А теперь боитесь потерять их милости, и потому послушно следуете полученным приказам! А всё остальное — всего лишь попытка оправдаться.  
Генрих ответил спокойно, с лёгкой насмешкой:  
— Мы все шлюхи, поскольку так или иначе, а надо себя продавать, иначе не выжить. И если делать это с умом, то молодость будет радостной, зрелость значимой, старость комфортной, а сама жизнь долгой.  
Слова ирвенийского короля, созвучные песне наёмницы, разозлили Нианиу до предела, но прежде, чем она раскрыла рот, Генрих сказал:  
— Вам не только о вторжении Шлейдарна думать надо, но и от мипринийской оккупации защищаться.  
— Что? — оторопела Ниатиа. — А Миприния тут каким образом замешана?  
— Как скоро она полезет хапать ваше сырьё, называя это защитой миприйской культуры от внезапно появившейся биаллийской дискриминации? А тут ещё война со Шлейдарном намечается. Сами боги велели ринуться на спасение зарубежных соотечественников, анклав которых так кстати расположен на хорошо продаваемом сырье. Вся Винринская Империя была огромным складом сырья, готовым продавать его кому угодно, а теперь считающая себя её наследницей Миприния занимается тем же самым. И поскольку сырья много не бывает, да ещё и немалая часть мипринийских запасов стремительно утрачивает популярность на рынке, то им надо то, что покупают для создания новых технологий. Биаллию раздерут на две части, если не на три, потому что не урвать себе кусок в такой ситуации глупо, обязательно кто-то найдётся. Поэтому, коллега, если хотите жить в мире, да ещё не оказаться свергнутой, побыстрее покупайте за своё сырьё защиту тех, кто сильнее и Мипринии, и Шлейдарна.  
— Миприния — исторический союзник Биаллии, — неуверенно ответила Ниатиа. — Она не предаст нас.  
— Миприния была историческим союзником и для Эд ** _о_** ра с Чалн ** _и_** ром, пока не хапнула у каждого по куску территории. А сейчас воюет за их новые куски. Миприния расположена на нескольких планетах, но ей принадлежит только часть их. Это далеко не уникально, однако только Миприния постоянно норовит что-то пригрести у соседей. В идеале пригрести и самих соседей.  
— На Биаллию Миприния не посягала, — возразила Ниатиа.  
— Коллега, правитель какой страны не позволил вашему брату создать совместные экономические зоны с сильнейшими странами Обитаемой Вселенной?  
— Биаллия стала бы их ничтожной рабыней! — восклинула Ниатиы.  
— Они за это хорошо платят. А вот за мипринийское рабство Биаллия не получает ни гроша. Ирвения от роли мипринийской подстилки тоже ничего не имела, поэтому я нашёл ей клиентов получше. Мелкие малозначимые страны всегда будут только чьими-то прислужниками, обречёнными выполнять команды хозяина. Но эти страны могут выбирать хозяев повыгоднее и не стесняться менять их по мере изменения выгод.  
— Но мои советники… — начала Ниатиа, только Генрих перебил:  
— Советую почаще проверять зарубежные счета ваших советников. И высшего чиновничества Мипринии, включая президента и его родню. Те экономисты, которые консультируют «диких гусей» и флибустьеров, превосходно умеют не только прятать и отмывать деньги, но и находить тех, кто прячет и моет добытое. А когда вам найдут искомое, погромче кричите об этом в Общегалактическом Экономическом Партнёрстве, требуйте конфискации или хотя бы заморозки счетов, запрета на въезд в страны ОЭП для чиновников и всей их родни до седьмого колена. Деньги они отмывают в особых экономических зонах Астероидных Поясов, но жить там не желает никто, всем нужны только страны-лидеры Межгалактической Коалиции, а они все — члены ОЭП.  
— Брат мой Генрих… — начала было Ниатиа, но король Ирвении опять её перебил:  
— Мадам, пришло время осознать, что вы уже взрослая. И что живёте не в сказке. Хотите выжить — сражайтесь за себя. Способы я вам подсказал, и они работают. Ещё советую выучить значение слова «референдум» — это очень хорошо помогает слабосильному монарху укротить министров и продвинуть нужные законы. А сейчас вам лучше пройти в ваши покои и заняться подготовкой к отъезду.  
Ниатиа хотела ответить хоть что-нибудь, но понимала заведомую бесполезность любых слов. Биаллию, а вместе с ней и Ниатию сбросили в отходы.  
Она встала, церемонно попрощалась, вышла из кабинета короля и в сопровождении ирвенийской дворцовой стражи плюс вечный её спутник Арден, пошла в предоставленные ей комнаты.  
Едва за Ниатией закрылась дверь, отрезая её от чужеземцев, девушка бессильно осела на ковёр.  
— Ваше величество! — бросился к ней Арден, встревоженно заглянул в лицо. — Вызвать врача?  
— Эту болезнь врач не исцелит, — покачала головой Ниатиа. — Называется «бесполезность».  
— Пока мы живы, ваше величество, всё возможно изменить! — горячо заверил Арден. — В вас есть ангельский свет. Он поможет вам справиться с любой бедой.  
— Ангелам я тоже не нужна.  
— Но Биаллии вы нужны. Даже если бог и все его ангелы оставили её, у нас есть вы. И если один голос на парламентском голосовании сделал Биаллию монархией, одна песня заставила Г ** _о_** ллард восстать против Винринской Империи и добыть себе независимость, после чего вся эта мерзостная Вирниния исчезла, то один голос сможет спасти нашу страну!  
— Песня… — горько рассмеялась Ниатиа. — И песня, и голос хороши только там, где их хотят слушать. — Она немного подумала и сказала: — Ты же простолюдин… Значит у тебя есть аккаунт в соцсети. Я слышала, что многие по ней гадают, открывая случайную страницу, где первая строчка становится предсказанием. Открой свой аккаунт, я погадаю на всё это…  
— Ваше величество, любое гадание — это бессмыслица и глупость! — быстро сказал Арден. — Оно ничего не значит!  
— Открывай! — приказала Ниатиа, уцепившись за надежду получить не то поддержку, не то подтверждение полного проигрыша. Она и сама не знала, чего больше хочет.  
Арден прикоснулся к браслету-коммуникатору, вывел вирт-экран, разместил его перед королевой, открыл свою страничку соцсети.  
Ниатиа рассмотрела её и сказала с удивлением и удовольствием:  
— А тут можно выбрать случайную песню! — и нажала на кнопку.  
Мгновением спустя на экране появилась плохонькая любительская запись молодёжной группы, прыгающей на сцене дешёвого клуба и машущей зрителям руками. Судя по чёрным кожаным одеждам и по скрывающим лица полумаскам в демоническом стиле, сине-красной подсветке сцены, группа играла квазар-рок в его утяжелённой версии. Солировала совсем юная, ещё не до конца сформировавшаяся девушка с тёмно-рыжими волосами.  
— Привет, «Грайн»! — закричала солистка. — Шоу продолжается!  
Ниатиа порадовалась, что голос у певицы достаточно низкий, примерно меццо. Нет ничего хуже, что сопрано на фоне жёсткой и особенно утяжелённой музыки, когда всё очарование высокого тонкого голоса исчезает, и он превращается в противный комариный писк. А вот низкие женские голоса ложились на все виды такой музыки гармонично.  
Девушка запела с приличествующими жанру напором и страстью:

Вставай, если ты не грязь!  
Борись, если ты не мразь!  
Своё не отдай судьбе!  
Её подчини себе!

Картину рисует слепой,  
И музыку пишет глухой,  
Безногий штурмует горы,  
Немые ведут разговоры.  
Так хватит лежать бревном,  
Не повторяй день за днём  
Как плохо тебе живётся,  
Как счастье само не даётся.

Вставай, если ты не грязь!  
Борись, если ты не мразь!  
Своё не отдай судьбе!  
Её подчини себе!

Подними свой ленивый зад.  
Конечно, тебе мир не рад:  
Пришёл в него без приглашенья —  
Не жди для себя угощенья.  
Выстраивай нужную жизнь,  
Стремись не к дивану, а ввысь.  
Не жди чудеса, а делай.  
Чёрную полосу выкраси в белый.

Вставай, если ты не грязь!  
Борись, если ты не мразь!  
Своё не отдай судьбе!  
Её подчини себе!

Запись завершилась, Ниатиа фыркнула пренебрежительно и сказала:  
— Ты прав… Гадание — глупость. Оно не подскажет ничего. Такая же глупая погремушка, как и эта по-детски выпендрёжная и нелепая песня.  
— Ребёнок, написавший эту песню, через пять дней после концерта убьёт похитителя, пожелавшего продать её в бордель.  
— Что? — растерялась Ниатиа.  
— Затем на его аэромобиле она сумеет доехать до космопорта и не попасться полиции. А там, не имея документов, сбежит из страны. Через год этот ребёнок, прокачавшись физически и накопив денег в подростковой уличной банде, поступит в школу снайперов при нелегальной тренировочной базе «диких гусей», назвавшись Нейгой Ди.  
— Не может быть!  
— Это же биаллийская соцсеть. А в ней все интересуются этой дамой. Записи её песен наиболее популярны в запросах. И особенно всех интересует, что пела Нейга Ди, когда была ещё Лореной эн-Астильб. Поэтому система случайного поиска выбирает записи тех лет чаще всего. А их только лишь три.  
— Неужели эта девочка… — Ниатиа заново включила запись. — Хотя харизмы у неё хватает. И видно, что голос поставленный. Недозревший, как и её тело, но хорошо проработанный, заметно, что она пела гимны в церковном хоре пансиона.  
— А по вечерам убегала, чтобы петь в клубе со своей группой. Ваше величество, вы ничем не хуже Нейги Ди! Даже лучше. Орать в клубе и стрелять в людей намного легче, чем находить мудрые решения, а вы проявили столько мудрости, управляя Яртанией! Вы справитесь и со Шлейдарном, и с Советом Министров.  
Ниатиа пожала плечами и робко улыбнулась.<


	10. Я не герой — всего лишь победитель

_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 08)_

— Биаллийские правители со своей стратегией «Солдат не жалко, бабы ещё нарожают» и с игнорированием истины «Война войной, а обед по расписанию и из хороших продуктов» не нужны никому, — презрительно фыркнула Нейга. — Но можешь попробовать нанять окк ** _а_** гских боевиков. Дешевле их не бывает, вдруг они вами не побрезгуют.  
Нейга сидела в приватном кабинете чайханы, перебирала струны гитары, с полным безразличием смотрела на генерала Лукаса эн-Астильба. Одет он был в штатское, вид имел мрачный. И всё же от его визита была польза — Нейга узнала, кто закручивает всю эту интригу. Осталось узнать, где он взял на это средства и кто помог ему быть услышанным.  
Лукас процедил:  
— С чего такой нелестный отзыв о Биаллии?  
— С твоей бредовой попытки найма. Формально идея неплохая: Х-пространство — территория малоизученная, международных законов о ней нет, зато портальная космокрепость, там расположенная, позволяет много полезного делать в плане захвата чужих планет или обороны собственной. Но любая шлейдарнская крепость — это куча мусора, которая годится только во вторсырье. Нет, она всегда оснащена вполне современным оружием и очень выгодно расположена, однако бойцы там живут в скотских условиях. Предложи такую космобазу даже самым низкосортным наёмникам — и тебя тут же пристрелят. Хотя нет. Не пристрелят. Покрутят пальцем у виска и уйдут — смысл сердиться на убогого? Значит для нормальных солдат, а не для фанатиков-самоистязателей, крепость надо перестраивать. Занятие это глупое, потому что дешевле новую построить. Едем дальше. Золото из крепости «Туод ** _о_** ва», половину которого ты мне предлагаешь. Даже самый тупой флибустьер понимает, что гораздо выгоднее заставить шлейдарнцев перевезти золото из крепости в любое другое место, и напасть по дороге. Любые фанатики параноидальны, и если запустить слух, что у тебя есть на «Тоудове» агент, то там мгновенно начнётся «охота на ведьм», а золото вывезут. И поскольку порталы не так защищены, как о них принято думать, а понятие «мгновенный перенос» — весьма относительное, то затея обретает смысл.  
— Ты представляешь какой конвой будет у золота? — ядовито поинтересовался Лукас. — А главное, насколько быстро — невозможно быстро! — надо будет делать всё в портале? Или это за пределами твоего воображения?  
— При наличии штук эдак четырёх, — не менее ядовито ответила Нейга, — а лучше пяти «длинных гремучек» эта проблема вполне решаема.  
— «Длинные гремучки» категорически запрещены Всерасовой Лигой, — возразил Лукас.  
— А какое это имеет значение для диверсантов, на которых нет идентификаторов? Ни чипов, ни браслетов, ни жетонов. Можно ещё и в шлейдарнскую форму их обрядить для надёжости. Одна деталь всё портит: «длинная гремучка» — игрушка дорогая. Именно поэтому флибустьеры не грабят шлейдарнские портальные пересылки — нерентабельно. А все остальные страны и фирмы никогда не оснащают свои караваны таким количеством охраны, потому что она обойдётся дороже любого груза. Но Шейндарн никогда не умел включать мозг и считать деньги. Людей-то в нём нет, один только фанатичный скот, который стерпит сколь угодно отвратительные условия работы и быта. Кстати, — задумалась Нейга, — если будет двадцать «длинных гремучек» за счёт клиента и гонорар в десять миллионов универкосмо плюс миллион на текущие расходы, я уничтожу «Туодову». И даже подскажу, где можно купить хорошую крепость на её место безо всех этих проволочек, мгновенно, легализовав при этом покупку прошлым годом, чтобы Всерасовая Лига не вякала. Если крепость будет наготове заранее, то Биаллия успеет занять сектор первой, и тогда сможет драть неплохой гонорар за защиту со всех государств бывшей Винринской Империи и не меньше, чем с половины тех стран, которые раньше с ней граничили. Выгодный бизнес получится. Конечно, в одиночку Биаллия такое не потянет, банально не хватит ни бойцов, ни средств, но в кооперации с Ивернией и ещё кем-нибудь столь же здравым, плюс финансовые вливания тех, кому выгодна торговля в этом секторе, сделанные в обмен на десятилетние налоговые льготы — и вы сможете неплохо прикрыть зад.  
— Уничтожишь? — задумался Лукас.  
— Это фанатики, — сказала Нейга. — Они будут сражаться до последнего. Поэтому контактный бой исключается. Осада тоже. Это очень дорого, долго и вредит осаждающей армии тем, что она сходит с ума от скуки. Фанатики поделят друг друга на оборонителей и жертв, будут друг друга жрать, но сопротивляться. И это, генерал эн-Астильб, не метафора. Соответственно, самое разумное — это уничтожить базу быстро и бесконтактно, не вступая в прямой бой. Очень желательно анонимно. Поэтому нужен тот, кто знает, как для уничтожения космической крепости использовать не штурмовую технику, которая неопознанной не остаётся, а «длинные гремучки». И у меня есть положительный опыт таких операций. Но Биаллия, похоже, решила забросать «Туодову» трупами до такой степени, чтобы фанатики задохнулись под их грузом. Это не ко мне. И тем более ты не найдёшь в наёмничьих секторах желающих организовывать живой щит между Шлейдарном и Биаллией. Такая преграда делается из плотного сферического покрытия планетарной орбиты беспилотниками. Плюс дроны, в экзосфере добивающие тех, кто сумел прорваться через первый защитный барьер. И всё оружие обязательно из запрещённого списка, чтобы было чем шантажировать Всерасовую Лигу ещё на стадии его закупки, обвинить её в том, что это она вынуждает вас нарушать закон. Обязательно спустить на неё эко-активистов и правозащитников. Лига никуда не денется, пришлёт миротворцев и защитные системы. А поскольку Шлейдарн клал на Лигу фекальную кучу, и для него в порядке вещей проламывать любую оборонительную систему трупами своих граждан, чтобы не тратиться на штурмовые системы, то надо уничтожить в пыль с десяток баз этой страны, которые она любит устраивать у дикарей под видом их собственных. Даже «длинных гремучек» не надо, базы напланетные. И вообще ничего дорогого не надо. Пусть на этих базах почти весь состав из шлейдарнцев, но местные всё же есть, а они всегда рады подзаработать, продав союзников, не оправдавших ожидания. Поскольку Шлейдарн, с этими его идеями всеобщего равенства на основе отсутствия индивидуализма, собственности и коммерции, а не защиты прав личности и имущества вкупе с благоприятным бизнес-режимом и социальными лифтами, ничьи ожидания оправдать не способен, да ещё и работа на базе, из-за проповедуемого Шлейдарном аскетизма, не радует выгодной зарплатой, комфортным бытом, вкусной едой и приятностью досуга, то аборигены сдадут базы за гроши. И вот тут нужны наёмники. Они всё сделают анонимно, чисто, быстро. Уничтожение баз будет настолько не связано с Биаллией и не даст повода для войны с ней, как если бы на базы пролился метеоритный дождь. В каком аскетизме Шлейдарн ни держал бы своих граждан, сколько бы cырья по дешёвке ни продавал, а такого удара по бюджету и такой потери влияния среди тех, кому впихивает свою идеологию, он не выдержит и уползёт с биаллийской орбиты обратно к себе за Великий Щит, чтобы зализывать там раны и выискивать жертву попроще. — Нейга оборвала мелодию, рассмеялась ядовито и сказала: — Это стратегия уровня второкурсника военной академии. И то, что генерал всё это молча и терпеливо выслушивал, означает лишь одно: ему не нужна защита Биаллии. Ты, Лукас, пришёл ко мне, чтобы купить гарантированный проигрыш войны. Иначе ты был бы с королевой, которая продала на аукционе свои драгоценности и половину дворцовой мебели, основала фонд и теперь клянчит по всей Обитаемой Вселенной пожертвования на оборону и наёмников. Но тебе нужен не абы какой проигрыш, а строго особенный. Ради обычного проигрыша достаточно улететь на нейтральную планету и трескать там тысячелетний коньяк в хорошем отеле, приглядывая себе недвижимость в одной из ведущих стран Межгалактической Коалиции. А единственный вариант проигрыша, который может быть интересен эн-Астильбам — это реставрация старой династии под видом того, что она спасла Биаллию от захватчиков-психопатов.  
Нейга опять стала наигрывать лиричный мотивчик.  
— Понятно, почему тебе нужна именно я. Если покопаться в памяти, то можно вспомнить, что среди множества дикарских и полудикарских правителей, с которыми меня нанимали разобраться, был король Биаллии. Можно протащить моё участие как дополнительный аргумент в патриотической пропаганде. Но знаете, генерал…  
— «Покопаться в памяти»?! — возмутился Лукас.  
— Это для тебя Биаллия, возможно, и заметна, а для меня она ничем не отличается от легиона третьесортиц, которым не хватает ума устраивать жизнь через выборы и референдумы, и потому они нанимают «диких гусей».  
— Ты могла стать женой принца Д ** _е_** лиана! — зарычал Лукас. — Это кузен престолонаследника старой династии! Шли переговоры о свадьбе!  
— И он ждал бы лет тридцать, пока я накатаюсь по гастролям? — фыркнула Нейга. — Или ездил бы со мной? Но даже если бы с музыкой не срослось, я планировала поступать в колледж на гейм-стратегиста, а это карьера, при которой лет пятнадцать не до серьёзных отношений. Лукас, ты как из джунглей вылез — в восемнадцать лет выходят замуж только в самых дикарских деревнях! А даже в полудикарских странах типа Биаллии ни одна женщина не заводит постоянного романа раньше тридцати. В цивилизации этот возраст сдвигается к полтиннику.  
— Это рассуждения безродных плебеев! — возмутился Лукас.  
— А я скажу, что только дичайшие дикари решают за своих дочерей с кем им заводить семью и заводить ли вообще. И добавлю, что имейся в твоей голове мозг, ты не был бы такой подстилкой графа Эрнеста. Ты даже не задумался, насколько легко он сольёт тебя, когда ваш бездарно задуманный путч провалится. Генерал-заговорщик, публичное покаяние его отца о том, как он мало уделял внимания воспитанию сына в детстве и упустил парня, позволил ему сползти на кривую дорожку и опозорить честь Рода… Судьи-дворяне охотно оправдывают дворян, а простолюдин, если вдруг ему удалось надеть судейскую мантию, расчувствуется и тоже оправдает Эрнеста. И свободный, чистый как первый снег, граф легко наделает новых сыновей взамен казнённого. Кстати, — Нейга проиграла бодрый мотивчик, — а столько лет тогда было этому вашему Делиану? Как он собирался удовлетворять потребности юной темпераментной жены настолько хорошо, чтобы не обзавестись рогами и разводом?  
— Ты считаешь, — задумчиво проговорил Лукас, — что престолонаследник Орн ** _о_** н мог занять трон, не становясь спасителем королевства?  
— Легко. Три-четыре нападения флибустьеров на прогулочные яхты, в которых высшие члены нынешней династии тайно летели поразвлечься, несчастные случаи с кораблями королевы и наследника при гиперпереходе… Делается всё элементарно и не особо дорого. Намного дешевле войны, во всяком случае. И трон за неимением других наследников законно получает старая династия. А если свежеиспечённый старый король примет давно всем желанные законы об отмене майората для дворян и о собственности на землю для простолюдинов вместо нынешней столетней аренды, то его будут все обожать и начисто забудут прежнюю династию.  
— Это тоже много смертей, — возразил Лукас.  
— «Возле царей — возле смерти», — безразлично ответила Нейга. — Обслуга дворца знала, куда работать идёт. А вот все остальные биаллийцы войну не выбирали. И старая династия получит полупустую планету, населённую ушлёпками, которые даже сбежать не могут, не то что на налоги заработать. Кстати, если нынешняя королева скажет народу, что хочет принять законы о майорате и земельной собственности, а потому объявляет о них референдум, дабы Палата Высокородия и Совет Министров не могли ей помешать, то пожертвования в её фонд потекут рекой даже от тех, кто возвращаться в Биаллию и не думает. И потомки эмигрантов в стороне не останутся, хотя бы по одному универкосмо, но кинут. Сентиментальность взыграет. А когда начнутся новости об эмигрантских пожертвованиях, то королеву поддержит даже Фидш ** _а_** йский архипелаг. Она получит всю нужную на победу сумму.  
— Только не фидшайцы. Во всяком случае, не сейчас. Но в остальном идея вполне здравая, — задумчиво сказал Лукас. — И я сделал бы ещё право дворян на банкротство. Половина нашего сословия беднее церковной мыши, а шансов на пособие и отмену долгов по несостоятельности нет. Соответственно, дети, обременённые долгами предков, не могут получить образовательные кредиты, а значит не имеют шансов на хорошую работу. И эта беда тянется многие поколения.  
— А простолюдинам, — добавила Нейга, — чтобы не чувствовали себя обделёнными, дать право на создание своих логотипов и торговых марок. Всё равно они их делают, только в других странах через космонет, и после работают в Биаллии как иностранные представители. Лишняя бюрократия, лишние расходы, тормоз бизнесу. Но эту идею надо придержать на случай неизбежного форс-мажора на пути к победе. Фидшайцам это тоже, кстати, понравится.  
— Ты совсем забыла Биаллию, — ядовито ответил Лукас. — Фидшайцам никогда ничего биаллиское не нравится, даже если оно им полезно. Эти заразы фиолетоворожие, до сих пор живущие по устоям и быту пещерных времён, скорее Шлейдарн поддержат, чем Биаллию!  
— Да ты ничего о фидшайнцах не знаешь, генерал, — презрительно покривила губы Нейга.  
— Лоре… — начал Лукас и отшатнулся от яростного, полного ненависти взгляда. И от абсолютной, уверенной готовности убить. Лукас проговорил торопливо: — Кондотьер Ди! Примите мои извинения.  
Нейга успокоилась, кивнула. И сказала:  
— Что вы решили с наймом?  
— Новый король даст вам титул графини с правом не только меча, но и кудели. В родне эн-Астильб хватает графских линий, чей Род пресёкся. В исключительных случаях этот Род можно передать дальнему наследнику, связанному с ним хоть какими-то, даже самыми призрачными узами. А все дворяне Биаллии между собой в родстве. Кто-то совсем дальние родичи, но всё же их можно считать одной семьёй, где представитель одной ветви наследует имущество другой, принимая её имя. Вы — и это редкий случай для женщины! — будете владычицей собственного Рода и сможете передавать титул по наследству хоть сыну, хоть дочери. Разумеется, вы пол ** _у_** чите з ** _а_** мок и поместье, несущие этот титул.  
Нейга заиграла весёлый мотивчик и спросила насмешливо:  
— Я, по-вашему, умственно отсталая нищенка, чтобы купиться на погремушку?  
— Приключения и адреналин — это хорошо в юности, кондотьер Ди. А когда возраст приближается ко временам степенности и семейности, нужна легализация. Возвращение старой династии даст вам не только её, но и престижный статус. Вы будете национальным героем, а не преступником.  
— Вы настолько наивны генерал эн-Астильб, чтобы верить обещаниям власть имущих? Особенно тех, кто коронован. Выборным властителям хотя бы видимость честности надо делать, а монархи дают одной рукой, отнимают двумя и врут чаще, чем дышат. — Нейга вывела красивый рифф и сказала: — Когда соберусь на пенсию, то без труда легализуюсь в виде достопочтенной бюргеши в любой стране «золотого десятка» Галактической Коалиции.  
— Во все времена все успешные флибустьеры и наёмники становились губернаторами, — возразил Лукас.  
— Ну и зачем вешать на себя такую обузу? — удивилась Нейга. — Лучше стать тем, кто покупает губернаторов и президентов, оплачивая им выборы или импичмент, в зависимости от ситуации.  
Лукас немного оторопел, не ждал такого. Но мгновением спустя спросил:  
— Вы думаете, кондотьер Ди, что старый наследник не выполнит обещания, данные тем, кто его поддерживает?  
— Я думаю, — ядовито ответила Нейга, — что Орнон сбежит с трона, едва поймёт, в какое дерьмо влип. Возможно, сбежит ещё до трона, на подходе к нему. Одно дело хотеть быть королём, и совсем другое — оказаться ответственным за пособия сиротам, лечение раненых и восстановительные работы при пустой казне. Генерал, вы не хуже меня знаете, что как ни старайся удержать войну на орбите, а она всё равно зацепит планету. Но даже если вдруг победа будет в «холодной» войне, то казна всё равно окажется пустой, а люди потребуют от нового монарха улучшения жизни. Тут как раз к месту был бы закон о банкротстве и торговых марках. Но будет вой старого наследника о том, как его обмануло биаллийское дворянство, зазывая на трон, который ему не принадлежит и на который он не претендовал. И Род эн-Астильб станет инициатором войны. Надеюсь, вас утешит, что носителями этого титула и объектом охоты разгневанных студентов, потерявших стипендии, вы будете не в одиночестве.  
Нейга вывела ещё один красивый рифф и заиграла томное танго. А Лукас сказал мрачно:  
— Я сам догадывался об этом, кондотьер Ди. Просто хотел подтверждения.  
Нейга сообразила, что тут всё же можно поиметь свой интерес. И спросила:  
— Кто направляет Орнона? Мне плевать, но для вас, генерал, и тем более для Биаллии, если она вам важна, это решающий вопрос.  
Лукас покачал головой.  
— Выглядит всё как его собственная затея. Старый наследник опасается, что если биаллийцы без сопротивления готовы сменить одного монарха, так же легко сменят и другого. Поэтому старый наследник хочет прийти на трон Биаллии героем и спасителем, чья власть по-настоящему свята и неприкосновенна. Посол Биаллии во Фьёусеме — сторонник старой династии. Он легко мог уговорить спикера фьёусемского парламента спихнуть биаллийскую королеву на наёмников. Да там и уговаривать не надо! Этот хитрый жук, посол, ещё и должником парламент сделал. А то, что он посоветовал спикеру наёмника биаллийского происхождения, только увеличило надежды последнего на успех. Шепнуть пару слов лидерам фракций — и вечно грызущиеся партии стали монолитом, спеша сэкономить деньги налогоплательщиков и кровь той их части, которая служит в армии. Спровоцировать Шлейдарн ещё проще: достаточно было заплатить горсть медных денег старшекурснику-программисту, и он сделал сайт и сообщество биаллийских всесоединников, активность которых обеспечивалась ботами. А информация о нетронутых запасах стратегического сырья, разработка которого запрещена, как экологически вредная, была достоверной. В Шлейдарне заботы об экологии никакой, поэтому фейковые сетования ботов на безработицу из-за отсутствия добычи сырья и восхваления Шлейдарна, который плевал на такие запреты, сработала как команда «Фас!». Особенно когда сайт пожертвовал Шлейдарну пригоршню медяков на его борьбу за вселенское торжество всесединности. — Лукас усмехнулся криво. — Но только чем дальше, тем больше у меня сомнений в самостоятельности старого наследника. И если у вас, кондотьер Ди, к графу эн-Астильб может быть только ненависть и месть, то мне он дорог и нужен. Да и Биаллию я люблю, хотя в это вам и трудно поверить. Я и сам не поверил бы, но был один случай несколько лет назад, который заставил меня ко многому изменить отношение. А тут ещё эта война… Кондотьер Ди, если я сейчас приму сторону королевы, то смогу помочь ей всего лишь устранить угрозу одной оккупации, но будут и другие, пока не станет понятно, какая интрига затеяна. Кондотьер Ди, вы превосходно собираете информацию. Я хочу знать истинное положение дел и готов платить за это полную цену.  
— А заодно на халяву разжиться доказательствами того, что граф эн-Астильб — это верный слуга и драгоценный герой-разведчик в тылу врага, причём выглядеть таковым должен для обеих сторон. Что ж, — Нейга украсила танго хитрым перебором, — это можно. Цена — родовой перстень эн-Астильб.  
— А… Э… — Лукас даже онемел от изумления и растерянности. А едва обрёл голос, то, чтобы спасти перстень, выдал первое, что пришло в голову: — Но он стоит совсем немного! Изумрудный убор Ирмы фон Роттер — это будет сенсацией на любом балу. Полный комплект: диадема, колье, серьги, браслеты и кольца. И цена вполне достойная. Высокодоходное поместье за это взять можно. Или граф отдаст вам наш коттедж в Анридии… Свой парк, огород, пруд с карпами, лужок с тремя коровами, птичник на сотню голов, плодовая рощица… Всё, что надо, чтобы осесть на покой и растить детей.  
— Перстень, — отрезала Нейга. — И не пытайтесь всучить мне копию. Или ищите другого добытчика информации.  
— Граф эн-Астильб никогда не согласится надеть вместо подлинного родового перстня имитацию!  
— Граф эн-Астильб вас сильно удивит, генерал, — усмехнулась Нейга.  
Этого Лукас и боялся. Одно дело — понимать, что для твоего отца нет ничего святого. И совсем иное — столкнуться с этим нос к носу, когда оправдания искать не получится.  
— Кондотьер Ди, — тихо сказал Лукас, — поклянитесь, что перстень никогда не попадёт в чужие руки.  
— Клянусь, — легко ответила Нейга. — И не задерживаю вас больше, генерал эн-Астильб.  
Лукас вышел из кабинета, не прощаясь. А из-за стенной панели появился молодой светловолосый и сероглазый парень крепкого сложения.  
— Ну и здоров же он резину тянуть и лить из пустого в порожнее! — фыркнул парень.  
— Это единственное, в чём преуспевают власти Биаллии, — ответила Нейга. — Но кое-что интересное он сболтнул. Готовятся, Дитер, ты покажешь себя в отличной драчке. И в не менее вкусном дипломатическом танце. А всё это обернётся превосходнейшим гонораром!  
— Когда? — обрадовался Дитер.  
— Скоро.  
Дитер спросил:  
— Зачем тебе кольцо, если его нельзя продать? Ты же пообещала, что чужим он не достанется. Да и продавать-то нечего, генерал сказал, что цена у него грошовая. Какая тут вира?  
Нейга лукаво и торжествующе улыбнулась:  
— Брат или сестра по оружию — это не чужие. Если после боя я подарю кому-нибудь из них перстень в знак благодарности за родственную поддержку, а он или она, никаких клятв не дававшие, тут же проиграют его в карты в ближайшем притоне погрязнее, потеряют там или просто дадут кому-то вместо чаевых, то меня упрекнуть будет не в чем. А граф Эрнест эн-Астильб вместе с виконом Лукасом, который в своё время и не попытался защитить сестру, изрядно позабавят всю Биаллию, разыскивая одно из главных олицетворений родовой чести по клоакам Обитаемой Вселенной. И не меньше повеселят вселенское отребье, выкупая грошовую безделушку по цене поместья. Будь уверен, блоггеры, тусующиеся в зарубежных соцсетях, где им никто не указ, уделят этой историйке столь пристальное внимание, что даже все зарубежные СМИ заинтересуются.  
Дитер показал оттопыренный большой палец.  
— Это супер! Такая месть достойна самог ** _о_** Локи! — Дитер сел рядом Нейгой, обнял её, поцеловал жарко. — Давай поедем в отель? Грядущую драчку надо отпраздновать, а тут как-то не особо удобно осуществлять самую сладкую часть праздника.  
— Давай, — Нейга дала ему гитару, потянулась довольно, с кошачьей грацией.  
— Подожди, — сказал парень. — Спой сначала мою любимую. Пожалуйста!  
— Почему нет? — улыбнулась Нейга, взяла гитару. — Это будет кстати.  
Она заиграла лирично-балладную мелодию:

О подвигах не говори со мной напрасно  
Не славлю я бездумную отвагу:  
Она — любому это ясно —  
Проигрывает бой рассчитанному шагу.  
Когда пирую весело в таверне,  
А ты войдёшь в посмертную обитель,  
Девиз мой вечный снова будет верным:  
«Я не герой — всего лишь победитель».  
Никто из тех, кто жертвы прославляет,  
Сам не спешит во все эти затеи,  
Он лишь других на гибель отправляет,  
Себе оставив право брать трофеи.  
Живыми мне нужны мои родные,  
И для друзей могил я никудышный зритель,  
А потому слова меня ведут иные:  
«Я не герой — всего лишь победитель».  
И предпочту страданиям обеды,  
Беру себе не славу, а успехи,  
Возвышенные ни к чему беседы —  
Я не игрушка для потехи.  
И потому, где жить ни доведётся,  
Своей судьбе там буду я властитель.  
Мой принцип неизменным остаётся:  
«Я не герой — всего лишь победитель».

Дитер посмотрел на неё с обожанием и вожделением.  
— Покажи нам победу и добычу, Хельдоттир! Приведи к ним!


	11. Наёмника не пустят в ад...

_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 09)_

Ниатиа, сидящая во главе стола на заседании Совета Министров, но вопреки прежнему стремлению соблюдать деловой протокол, одетая в воздушно-пышное розовое платье из шёлка и кружев, волосы тоже уложены изящными вьющимися локонами, а не собраны в строгий пучок, оглядела высших должностных лиц королевства и сказала ядовито:  
— Итак, господа, не желавшие поддержать моё желание защитить Биаллию от Шлейдарна, теперь придумывайте для меня способ заключить мир с Фидшаем. У которого — внимание! — полностью укомплектованная космокрепость новейшей модели. Вы запрещали моему брату дать фидшайцам выгоды от пребывания гражданами Биаллии, а теперь выясняется, что среди наёмников полно фидшайцев, они вернулись на родину, которая обрела независимость, и крепость имеет полный штат сотрудников высочайшей квалификации. На самих островах теперь тоже не имеется нехватки опытных, умелых бойцов.  
— Никакой независимости у Фидшая нет! — вскипел премьер-министр, импозантный мужчина почтенных лет, облачённый в строгий тёмно-синий костюм. — Эта самопровозглашённая республика на территории королевства — не более чем террористы! А Биаллия не ведёт переговоров с террористами!  
Ниатиа отрезала:  
— Страна, не ведущая переговоров с террористами — подлая сволочь, которой плевать на своих граждан. Это не мои слова, господа. Так говорят наёмники. А кому как не им, на сволочах кормящихся, это знать? И очень печально, что Биаллия оказалась в числе тех, кто поставляет им работу.  
— Поставляет работу?! — возмутился маршал.  
— А как ещё вы назовёте законы, вынуждающие людей нанимать себе армию? — поинтересовалась Ниатиа. — Или вы ждёте, когда о независимости начнут объявлять континентальные города Биаллии?  
— Этого мы никогда не допустим, ваше величество! — заверил премьер-министр.  
— И каким же образом? — с иронией поинтересовалась Ниатиа. — Объясните это мне и всей Обитаемой Вселенной!  
— Всей Вселенной? — оторопело повторил Эрнест эн-Астильб, управитель делами Совета Министров, и заполошно оглянулся, отыскивая камеры. Но они были скрытыми, а Ниатиа довольно проговорила:  
— Трансляция прямая. И я хочу знать, почему из Биаллии уезжают налогоплательщики. Люди хотят содержать другие страны. Чем их не устраиваем мы?  
— Люди, покидающие Биаллию, платят два налога, — быстро сказал министр финансов. — Той стране, в которую уехали, и Биаллии.  
— Только почему-то поступлений в казну оттуда нет. Не потому ли, что, стараниями высшего чиновничества Биаллии, имеющих миллиардные счета в иностранных банках, налоговый закон обойти проще, чем дерево на лугу?  
— Ваше величество, это фидшайская клевета! — воскликнул Эрнест.  
— В таком случае, — злорадно проговорила Ниатиа, — вы от всего сердца пом ** _о_** литесь за успех космопола и Всегалактического Банка, которые начали проверку всех крупных счетов биаллицев на законность происхождения денег. А если, — оборвала она возражения и возмущения министров неожиданно жёстким и решительным для розово-кружевной юницы тоном, — я внезапно скончаюсь, то на расследование и санкции по отношению к ворам это не повлияет никак.  
Ниатиа с любезной улыбкой выслушала заверения министров в том, что они грудью встанут на её защиту, и приказала:  
— Создавайте то, чем можно купить мир с Фидшаем. Или хотя бы вооружённый нейтралитет.  
— Важнее то, чем они купили войну! — вскричал Эрнест. — Откуда у островитян, не имеющих ни промышленности, ни офшора, ни анонимного банковского сервиса, столько денег?  
Предстоятель Захарий, легат пантоарха истинноверской церкви, полненький живчик семидесяти лет, улыбнулся и сказал ему, откровенно забавляясь ситуацией:  
— Управитель эн-Астильб, вы четыре года были помощником губернатора Фидшайского архипелага. И за всё это время не узнали, сколько ст ** _о_** ит на мировом рынке экстракт янн ** _и_** зия, секрет изготовления которого известен только фидшайским шаманам и кланам яннизников? Архипелагцы могли купить две космокрепости, а не одну. И нанять не только Нейгу Ди с её отрядом, а половину «солдат удачи» Обитаемой Вселенной.  
— Для фидшайцев яннизий священен! — рыкнул в ответ Эрнест. — Они даже под пытками не отдавали его чужакам!  
— Во имя спасения родины, — пояснил Захарий таким тоном, каким воспитатель детсада для умственно отсталых в сотый раз объясняет ребёнку секрет самостоятельного застёгивания пуговицы, — можно сделать одно исключение. Это благородная жертва, а не предательство святыни. Независимость Фидшая означает гораздо б ** _о_** льшую неприкосновенность яннизия для чужаков, чем раньше.  
— И покупают яннизий, — добавил министр здравоохранения, — только фармацевтические компании. А это можно оформить как благотворительную акцию, угодную богам. У язычников тоже есть постулат помощи недужным и страждущим.  
— Вожди и шаманы Фидшая не могли успеть продать яннизий фармацевтическим компаниям, — упирался Эрнест. — Слишком мало времени прошло. Прямой обмен яннизия на космокрепость я ещё могу допустить, но платить священнейшей из святынь наёмникам?!  
Захарий промурлыкал с усмешкой:  
— Очевидно, фидшайцы решили, что ваша дочь этого стоит, управитель эн-Астильб.  
«В отличие от вас, не стоящего ни гроша», — вслух такое не прозвучало, но умелые интонации профессионального проповедника побудили каждого произнести это мысленно.  
А министр экономики добавил ядовито:  
— И вложения оправдались. Я не специалист в военном деле, но если курсанты военных академий Межгалактической Коалиции требуют от преподавателей разбирать с ними одновременное уничтожение крепости и пяти планетарных баз в разных, но очень умело выбранных точках Обитаемой Вселенной, обсуждают это в соцсетях, то, наверное, гонорар был отработан сполна. У наёмников, я слышал, репутация много значит, от неё напрямую зависят гонорары, и потому воюют они очень качественно. Причём это направлено во все три стороны — и для клиента, и для командира, и для своего персонала. Это не армия с присягой, там дурных начальников слушать не будут, и за дрянной приказ или плохое обеспечение пристрелят хоть командира, хоть заказчика. Наёмники без реальных шансов на победу не сражаются. Как и без денег. «Нет золота — нет наёмников». Я слышал, если истекает срок выплаты, а денег нет, то это означает расторжение контракта и аннулирование всех клятв. Наёмники уходят сразу, нередко бывает, что прямо посреди боя. И не будет нарушением обязательств наняться к противнику — они ведь свободны.  
Маршал процедил зло:  
— Твари продажные! Ничем не лучше шлюх. «Шотландец клятву преступил, за грош он короля сгубил».  
— «Король шотландца оскорбил, за службу денег не платил — продай такого хоть за грош, ты этим честь себе вернёшь». И ещё: «Шлюхи — это те, кто позволяют пользоваться собой, ничего не получая взамен». Ну и последняя наёмничья мудрость: «У покойников не бывает чести, она нужна только живым. А любой и каждый труп всегда будет только гнильём и вонью, поэтому погибнуть с честью невозможно». — Министр экономики оглядел собравшихся и сказал: — Можно до бесконечности спорить о том, правы наёмники или нет, но реально важно только то, что они принесли Фидшаю значимость. И Биаллии надо купить от неё кусочек побольше, заплатив при этом подешевле. Ну или хотя бы не слишком дорого.  
Маршал прошипел с яростью:  
— Нельзя доверять двоеверам, которые днём чтят истинноверскую церковь, а по ночам, тайно, бегут ублажать своих богов! Двуличники всегда предадут!  
— А у них больше нет двоеверия, — усмехнулся Захарий. — В Фидшае запрещено проповедование любой религии, не связанной с их богами. Все церкви переданы шаманам, прихожане отныне платят за другие ритуалы. И вы можете лично спросить всесвятейшего пантоарха, что он теперь думает о двоеверии и считает ли это двуличием.  
Маршал хотел ответить, но вмешался министр иностранных дел:  
— Хуже всего то, что Нейге Ди опять невозможно предъявить обвинения. Всё слишком размыто, улик никаких. На космокрепость и напланетные базы напали неведомые злодеи. Шлейндар ничего не может добиться в Общегалактическом трибунале.  
— В Общегалактическом трибунале не хотят слушать Шлейндар! — возмущённо сказал маршал. — Заправилам Межгалактической Коалиции выгодно ослабление Шлейдарна.  
— Было бы чему там слабеть, — ядовито ответил министр иностранных дел. — Он был опасен только для Биаллии, но и даже захватив нас, не прибавил бы в силе, поскольку её нет у нас. Биаллия была для Шлейдарна всего лишь куском мяса, которым на короткий срок он мог накормить свои голодные рты. Всегалактический Банк и ОЭП одолжили ему денег на еду, и Шлейдарн умолк.  
Маршал хотел что-то сказать, но Ниатиа опередила:  
— Хватит обсуждать прошлое! Налогоплательщики хотят не урок новейшей истории, а желают знать, как вы намерены покупать для них защиту, которую даёт космокрепость. Ваше предстоятельство, — обратилась она к Захарию, — Союз Вождей и верховные шаманы Фидшая посылают в очень экзотическое путешествие всех, кто имеет хоть какое-то отношение к бывшей Винринской Империи и к истинноверской церкви, но вы единственный, кого они слушают перед тем как послать. Всем остальным и рта раскрыть не позволяют. Значит вы умеете взаимодействовать с Фидшаем лучше, чем все мои советники — даже те, кто там работал. Или, — ехидно добавила Ниатиа, — имитировали работу, понапрасну проедая налоги.  
Высшая аристократия умела владеть собой, поэтому убедительно изобразила улыбки, но от ярости каждому перехватывало дыхание. Удар был сильный. Оказаться козлом отпущения, которого кинут недовольной черни для её успокоения, не хотелось никому. Юная розово-шёлково-кружевная куколка оказалась со стальными кулаками, а под блондинистыми локонами скрывался весьма ловкий ум. Можно, конечно, сказать, что ею управляет какой-то неизвестный кукловод, но в этом было всё больше сомнений. А королева продолжила:  
— Ваше предстоятельство, как мне вызвать Фидшай на диалог и что предложить в обмен на мир?  
— Обратитесь за посредничеством в БОА, — сказал Захарий. — Даже если вожди сами не догадались туда обратиться, им это посоветовала кондотьер Ди. Уверен, если не сегодня, то завтра Фидшай подаст заявку на вступление.  
— Этого нельзя допустить! — возмутился маршал. — Союз с нашим потенциальным противником…  
— Космокрепость, — перебил Захарий. — Перед этим аргументом всё остальное лишено смысла. И у Старозвёздного Экономического и Военного Союза, в том числе и у Биаллии очень не скоро появится настолько сладкая булочка, чтобы ею можно было заманить к вам Фидшай. Если СЭВС обратится за помощью в делах с Фидшаем в БОА, то может свести проблемы к минимуму.  
— Во всяком случае, это может сделать Биаллия, — ответила Ниатиа. — Я пока не буду расторгать узы с СЭВС, как это сделал король Ирвении, но все страны СЭВС должны будут мне объяснить, какие выгоды мои налогоплательщики получат от Союза. Снижение пошлин или что-то в этом роде…  
— Ирвения, — добавил министр иностранных дел, — уже обратилась к посредничеству БОА для заключения договора с Фидшаем и признала его как самостоятельное государство. Вслед за ней это сделали Эдор и Чалнир, которым очень не нравятся потуги Мипринии на возрождение Винринской Империи.  
— Вот и вы поезжайте в Штаб БОА, — сказала Ниатиа. — И отвезите туда моё признание независимости Фидшая.  
— Никогда… — начал премьер-министр, но маршал перебил:  
— Меня больше волнует военная угроза Шлейдарна. Они не простят Фидшаю разрушения крепости и баз. А вместе с Фидшаем достанется и Биаллии.  
Захарий усмехнулся.  
— Шлейдарну немного не до того. Кондотьер Ди, действуя как посредник, свела лидеров повстанцев Палв ** _а_** кии с вождями Фидшая. И палвакийцы сразу же уяснили, как выгодно на деньги спонсирующей их Межгалактической Коалиции нанять кондотьера Ди сразу после того, как она выполнит заказ для фидшайцев. Как вы догадывайтесь, повстанцам кондотьер Ди пообещала нечто не менее эффективное, чем уничтожение крепости и пяти баз. Всем известно, Шлейдарн и Миприния ради сохранения высоких цен на определённые виды сырья поддерживали президента Палвакии, который давно разонравился своему народу. Теперь Шлейдарн, чтобы удержать Мипринию, и без того ведущую две локальные войны, в своих союзниках в Палвакии, вынужден будет не только списать крепость и базы в графу неизбежных расходов и признать их гибель несчастным случаем, но и восхвалить национально-освободительную борьбу Фидшая, за что Шлейдарну было выдано некоторое количество яннизия, который сейчас активно тратится на подкуп мипринийских чиновников, решающих, продолжит их страна воевать в Палвакии и подкидывать денег Шлейдарну или нет.  
С Захарием не спорили — в малозначимых странах типа Биаллии церковь всегда была самой осведомлённой. Лишь Эрнест пробормотал оторопело:  
— На чьей стороне действует кондотьер Ди?  
Маршал буркнул мрачно:  
— На стороне своего кошелька, как и все наёмники. Она всего лишь обеспечила себя и свой отряд очень недешёвой работёнкой. Ну а то, что взбаламутила при этом половину Обитаемой Вселенной, её не волнует. Как и любого наёмника.  
— Гореть ей за это в аду! — злобно прошипел Эрнест.  
Захарий усмехнулся.  
— Управитель, будь вы сатаной, то пустили бы кондотьера Ди или любого другого наёмника в свои владения? Вам надо, чтобы они совратили ваших чертей на небольшой переворот?  
А министр экономики добавил:  
— Кстати, управитель эн-Астильб, как продвигаются ваши розыски родового перстня?  
Эрнеста, несмотря на всё его самообладание, перекривило, но ответить он не успел, потому что Ниатиа сказала, показав на лежащий перед ней планшет:  
— Как бы то ни было, а от налогоплательщиков приходят сообщения, что кондотьер Ди не только объявлена национальным героем Фидшая, но и спасла Биаллию от войны со Шлейдарном, выиграть которую мы не могли. И налогоплательщики напоминают нам, что деньги в фонде Спасения целёхоньки. А значит их можно потратить на создание порталопорта. Люди хотят рабочие места и точку для открытия многочисленных мелких бизнесов. Думаю, ваше предстоятельство, что пантоарх, который так высоко ценит ваше умение вызывать симпатию Фидшая, не откажет вам в просьбе благословить строительство порталопорта. В каждом правиле есть исключения, ведь так, ваше предстоятельство? А тут ситуация очень исключительная. И большинство биаллийских прихожан не обрадуется, если святой престол откажет в такой малости им, всегда столь ревностным в служении ему. Как минимум, они захотят другого легата.  
Захарий, много лет живший в опале, в ссылке в одну из самых незначительных легатий, а сейчас ставший очень важной для Пантосантуса персоной, кивнул.  
— Да, ваше величество. С этим затруднений не будет. Можете созывать инженеров для разведки местности и выбора наилучшей портальной зоны.  
— На этом совещание закончено, — приказала Ниатиа. — Идите работать, господа.  
Министры принялись кланяться, уходили из зала совещаний. К Ниатии подошёл выскользнувший из маленькой боковой дверцы Арден, встал рядом с ней безмолвной грозной тенью.  
Ниатиа глянула на Ардена. Тот кивнул.  
— Трансляция закончена, защита зала от прослушивания восстановлена.  
— Как думаешь, меня тоже не пустят в ад? — задумчиво проговорила Ниатиа. — Ведь я сама, без давления извне, хочу заключить сделку с убийцей моего отца. Собираюсь дать ей полную амнистию, чтобы склонить к переговорам. И я затеваю интригу не меньше тех, какие проделывают наёмники.  
— Вы ангел, — ответил Арден. — Нет греха в спасении своей страны, какими бы средствами оно ни достигалось.  
Ниатиа тихо пробормотала «Не знаю» и включила запись на планшете. Зал заполнила лихая и дерзкая мелодия, запела Нейга Ди:

Наёмника не пустят в ад.  
«Он слишком дерзкий!» — говорят.  
«Кто умеет брать своё,  
Нам не нужен на житьё».  
Там покорные в цене —  
Отлично корчатся в огне.  
Благ не требуют себе,  
Лишь смиряются в мольбе.  
Рай наёмнику на вкус  
Как переслащённый мусс —  
И единственный глоток  
Бежать заставит за порог.  
Свежий ветер приключений  
Манит даже привидений.  
Что ж и призраки живут —  
Будет весело и тут!

Ниатиа грустно улыбнулась:  
— Похоже, быть мне призраком. Для рая слишком грешна, в ад и даже в чистилище не пустят. Меня ждёт вечная неупокоенность.  
— Даже у крошечной Биаллии бесконечное множество тайн, ваше величество. Вселенная ещё богаче на тайны. А вам всегда хотелось разгадывать загадки природы. И поскольку многие учёные мужи и жёны тоже стали призраками, вам будет с кем и о чём поговорить. А я всегда буду рядом, чтобы защищать ваше величество.  
Ниатиа кивнула.  
— Спасибо, Арден. И сколь ни была бы бесконечна Вселенная, а доверять в ней я по-прежнему могу только тебе.  
Арден на мгновение просиял от счастья, но тут же всё скрыл под маской бесстрастия и поклонился.


	12. Разумный не верит...

_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 10)_

— «Служи, дурачок, получишь значок!», — презрительно фыркнула Нейга. — Умирать геройски во имя и на благо, стать примером, легендой и вдохновением, однако при этом быть трупом — ваша работа. А я со своими ребятами нанималась побеждать и наслаждаться плодами победы, но не погибать.  
Палвакийский генерал Таор ** _у_** н, примкнувший к повстанцам, пятидесятилетний, высокий, жилистый, с длинным крючковатым носом, с посеребрёнными сединой висками, и предводитель повстанцев Ильд ** _а_** с, тридцать лет, черные волнистые волосы до плеч, воззрились на Нейгу с возмущением.  
В тесном закутке между скалами, где не так сильно досаждал ветер, умещался лишь складной походный стол, на котором лежали старотипные, бумажные карты местности, калькулятор, а вокруг стола стояли три складных парусиновых табурета. Неподалёку гремел бой, было очевидно, что верхушка горы, на которой расположились повстанцы и наёмники, окружена.  
Таорун процедил:  
— Президентские войска обложили нас наглухо. Высоту мы выбрали очень грамотно, поэтому нас ещё не взяли. Но это лишь затягивает агонию. Без подкрепления такое сражение не выиграть, а нам помощи ждать неоткуда.  
Нейга ответила ядовито:  
— Если вы не заметили, господа, то мы в горах. А это самая подлая, паскудная и враждебная людям местность на любой планете. Глупо не использовать такое преимущество.  
— Одно небольшое «но», — столь же ядовито сказал генерал. — Нет данных об этой местности. Карты, деланные под старину левой пяткой, годятся для школьной экскурсии, но не для планирования диверсии. А орбитальной разведки у нас нет и не будет. Даже если получится запустить хотя бы один дрон, то этого мало. Да и тот будет бесполезен, потому что правительские глушат любую связь.  
— Вот поэтому, — с довольной ухмылкой проговорила Нейга, — я нашла парня, который умеет делать безкабинные планеры. Материала хватит аж на три штуки, два рабочих и один запасной. Поскольку планеры из тряпок и палок, они не зафиксируются ни одним прибором воздушного и космического наблюдения. А если снимать на ретростильную камеру — ту, которая с видеоплёнкой и навинчивающимся объективом для ночной съёмки — то её не увидит и электронная разведка. Ну и чтобы нейтрализовать датчики движения и тепловизоры, запустим дроны, гружённые термитообразными минами. Если дроны всё равно собьют, то пусть сделают это на пользу нам. В идеале привесить на дроны ещё и отражатели-мелкашки, снятые с битой напланетной техники, чтобы дроны успели долететь до стратосферы, но тут как получится.  
Таорун отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Взрыв термитообразки в зоне облачности и тем более выше — это буря. Лететь в неё невозможно.  
— Гравитоконтроллеры направленного действия на щиколотки планериста — и вполне летабельно. Гравишки ни одним сканером не обнаруживаются, работают бесшумно, так что проблем не будет.  
Таорун оскалился брезгливо:  
— Даже не пытаюсь представить эдакого монстра. Вы не найдёте того, кто на таком полетит.  
— Полечу я. И вот этот деятель, — показала Нейга на предводителя повстанцев, — будет на втором планере корректировщиком наблюдения.  
— Я?! — охнул Ильдас.  
Нейга сказала спокойно:  
— У нас — я говорю о наёмниках — такого лидера, который заводит людей в патовую ситуацию, режут на лоскуты. А сами прорываются из окружения поодиночке. Обычно успешно. Клиенту, который предоставил недостоверную информацию, билет в мир иной тоже гарантирован. И смерть у него зачастую бывает очень долгой и болезненной. Вы нанимали нас взять три транспортные развязки, но оказалось, что противник смог перекинуть подкрепление туда вдвое быстрее, чем вы ожидали, поскольку президент успел обзавестись скрытыми порталами, а вы не позаботились выяснить все его возможности. И только потому, что я доверяю лишь своей разведке, мы смогли отступить с минимальными потерями. Но это не отменяет того, что брать развязки в такой ситуации было самоубийством.  
— Развязки необходимы! — возразил Таорун. — Без этого не установить контроль над страной, а значит не спасти её от тирана!  
— Вот в этом между нами разница, — хмыкнула Нейга. — Вы исх ** _о_** дите из государственных интересов, а я думаю о людях. Установить контроль над страной можно было другими способами. Более медленно, зато не рискуя людскими жизнями.  
Нейга глянула на предводителя, на генерала, сардонически вздохнула и пояснила:  
— Все страны и государства состоят в первую очередь из людей и существуют только для ублажения людей, потому что все страны и государства — это не более чем инструмент, покупаемый налогоплательщиком для собственного удобства. Соответственно, неудовлетворительный инструмент выбрасывают и берут новый. А те, кто этого не понимают и пытаются вынудить людей стать инструментом, обеспечивающим благо государства, не более чем лживые подонки, тираны и преступники.  
Ильдас и Таорун хотели возмутиться, но Нейга перебила:  
— Мне насрать, кто и как будет править Палвакией. Жить в ней я не собираюсь. Меня интересует только как вытащить моих людей, а заодно и ваших, из этой мышеловки. И вам придётся мне помочь, если не хотите быть разодранными на куски возмущённой толпой. Как думаете, сколько времени понадобится наёмникам, чтобы убедить революционеров, иначе говоря, сверхнаивных доверчивых дураков, в предательстве их лидеров?  
Нейга оглядела полуразгневанных-полуоторопелых предводителя и генерала, кивнула удовлетворённо.  
— Отлично. Теперь, господин народный герой и спаситель отечества, — она посмотрела на предводителя, — идите подгонять на себя крепления планера.  
— Нет, — сказал Таорун. — Полечу я. А вы повисите на корректировке. И это не жертва во имя. Всего лишь не хочу профукать столь важную операцию из-за неумехи и бабской слабости. При всём моём уважении, кондотьер Ди, женщина, даже столь крепкая, не вытянет управляемый планер в бурю.  
— Я не… — начал было возмущённый Ильдас, но Таорун перебил:  
— Студенческий чемпионат по планеризму и боевая разведка, особенно в бурю — не одно и то же. Даже если вы каким-то чудом сможете лететь, всё равно не знаете, как и что надо снимать.  
Ильдас, прекрасно понимающий, как на его политическую карьеру, а то и продолжительность жизни повлияет неучастие в операции, упрямо вздёрнул подбородок:  
— Зато я знаю, как на планеры установить двигатели с ручным приводом. Можно снять с кое-какой битой техники, под старину деланной. Эти двигатели запускаются и глушатся в полёте. Мы так на их крошечном запасе топлива на спор пролетали от столицы до побережья, а это триста километров. Значит хватит и на разведку окрестностей в бурю. Такой апргейд сугубо воздушного планера — фишка чисто студенческо-спартакиадная, военные её не знают, им такая дурь ни к чему. Но нас она спасёт. И я буду корректировщиком полёта, это мне приходилось делать для воздушных салок. — Ильдас посмотрел на Нейгу: — Прошу принять мои извинения, кондотьер Ди. Ваша идея запастись ретростильным оружием и инвентарём, которую я считал глупой, оказалась нашим спасением.  
— Принято, — кивнула Нейга. И добавила: — Генерал, мы летим вдвоём. Проверим всё по двум направлениям. С корректировщиком полёта это вполне рабочий вариант.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Таорун. — Тогда дорабатываем планеры, делаем дроны и с наступлением темноты летим по этим направлениям, — показал он на карте.  
— Грамотно, — согласилась Нейга. — Я сама их выбрала бы.  
Остаток дня прошёл в подготовке. И в зубовном скрипе Ильдаса, который то и дело слышал, как наёмники говорили повстанцам: «Это же Мама Ди! Она всегда выход найдёт». И повстанцы верили. Наёмница, чьё дело выполнять приказы, становилась лидером освободительного движения. Пусть лишь в пределах одной высоты, а по стране две трети населения поддерживали Ильдаса, но ведь если им удастся вырваться, то героем и спасителем будет только кондотьер Ди.  
Хуже всего то, что Нейга Ди отправила гонцов в мелкие, состоявшие из двух-трёх домишек кишлаки, чтобы предупредить тамошних неграмотных, не говорящих ни на каком другом языке, кроме местного диалекта, людей о грозящих лавинах и посоветовать покинуть дома, уходить подальше — блокада высоты была плотной, но всё же два-три человека могли из неё вырваться, и даже один из них привёл старейшину какого-то кишлака, он же мулла этой местности. Слово «наёмник» было одним из немногих на космолинве, которое тут знали. И наёмники, сопровождавшие караваны торговцев наркотическим сырьём, были, в отличие от малопонятных делителей власти из городов, явлением знакомым и пригодным к договору. И даже кое в чём выгодными, тогда как городские вытравливали делянки с хорошо растущим тут дурманным кустарником, не предлагая взамен никакого другого заработка, требовали выращивать овощи и зерно, которые на скудной горной почве не родились. А наёмники за приемлемую плату истребляли волков — тварей вредоноснейших, грызущих немногочисленных из-за бедной травы овец, от которых зависело выживание.  
Нейга накинула на макушку носовой платок, обозначая подобие хиджаба — знак уважения к традициям и законам стороны-собеседника — и договорилась со старейшиной о помощи в разведке, напирая на то, что жителям будет выплачена компенсация, и заставила предводителя подтвердить это на камеру.  
— И вам всё равно не будет покоя, пока одна из сторон не победит в войне, — на классическом арабском говорила Нейга. — А президент платить не станет. И нам надо спасать свои жизни. Так что вам решать: пойдёте вы к армии президента и поимеете от него пустышку, которую получали всегда, а потому подохнете с голода, или погибнете, надеясь спрятаться в горах, или поможете нам и получите деньги на восстановление хозяйств.  
Мулла классический арабский понимал плохо — уметь читать Коран, который до этого растолкован ему предыдущим муллой, и вести беседу не одно и то же — но главное уяснил. И к закату прислал проводников.  
— Какая польза от ночного полёта, — возмущался Ильдас, — если о нашей затее знает вся округа?  
— В армии президента не дураки, — ответила Нейга. — Когда взорвутся дроны с термитообразными минами, они сразу всё поймут. Но не смогут нам помешать.  
— Согласен, — ответил Таорун. — Всё, что нам остаётся, это выбрать неожиданные для противника места спуска камнепадов. Но без драки не обойдётся. Сапёры пойдут с диверсионными группами прикрытия. Те выведут их с наименьшими потерями.  
— И вы, — сказала Нейга Ильдасу, — должны дать публичное обязательство выплатить по десять тысяч универкосмо семьям погибших. Выжившим — по пять тысяч. И страна, и ей лидеры должны заслуживать героизма. Иначе из моих не будет сражаться никто, а из ваших останется не больше половины. И точно не найдётся добровольцев для установки взрывчатки.  
Таорун одобрительно кивнул, и предводителю осталось только согласиться. И думать, как раздобыть деньги на компенсацию пострадавшим от режима нынешнего президента. Придётся изворачиваться, и немало. По сравнению с этим даже полёт в бурю казался мелочью.  
И, как ни странно, эти внезапные заботы помогли собраться и заглушили страх. Конечно, полёт был тем ещё адом, но вполне посильным. И безумно адреналинным. Ильдас мог лишь благословить мать, заставившую его заняться спортом, чтобы неуправляемый взбалмошный пацан научился если не дисциплине, то хотя бы зачаткам самоорганизации. Спорт свою задачу выполнил — теперь с выбранного пути парень не отступал и любое дело мог доводить до конца, перенаправлять эмоции, когда это было нужно.  
Но сделать съёмку местности было половиной дела. Гораздо сложнее спустить камнепады.  
Нейга, потягивая горячий чай, показала на карте.  
— Они поставят отряды преграждения здесь, здесь и здесь. Самые выгодные места. И мы туда направим бойцов. Но не просто так. Пусть отвлекают внимание. Но без геройства. И даже без особой ретивости. Просто шумят слегка. Основное отвлечение будет тут и тут. Противник должен думать, что мы пытаемся прорваться всерьёз. Однако это не прорывание. Ни в коем случае. Это вторая пошумелка, более громкая и активная, но не более того. А на самом деле взрыв будет тут, — Нейга, очертила довольно обширный участок.  
Ильдас посмотрел на Нейгу как на идиотку.  
— Даже я понимаю, что тут ничего никуда не пойдёт.  
Генерал проговорил довольно:  
— Взорвана будет «длинная гремучка». А Вселенский Военный Трибунал и комиссия Всерасовой Лиги сдохнут, но не докажут, что запрещённое оружие применяли не правительственные войска. Каменная лавина скроет всё.  
— Главное, — добавила Нейга, — установить «длинную гремучку» так, чтобы не смело нас.  
Ильдас озадаченно похлопал глазами.  
— Но разве космическое оружие может действовать на планете?  
Таорун хмыкнул.  
— Как ни странно, при лёгкой, доступной даже старшекласснику модификации — да. Хотел бы посмотреть на того, кто первым до этого додумался.  
— Увы, — ответила Нейга, — это тайна, которая не откроется никогда. Но уверена, это был наёмник. Государственные военачальники никогда не думают о людях. Впрочем, это я уже говорила.  
— Не все такие, — заметил Таорун. — На местах, особенно в среднем звене бывает разное. Но с возможностями хуже. Без поддержки гражданских ничего не улучшится, а им плевать. Одних семей военных для изменения мало.  
— Хорошо, что я не военный и не гражданский, — усмехнулась Нейга. — И ещё лучше, что у меня никакой страны нет, я владею всей Обитаемой Вселенной. Ладно, хватит философии на сегодня. Пора побеждать.  
— А если не все покинули кишлаки? — засомневался Ильдас.  
— Их выбор, их ответственность, — отрезал генерал. — Мы предупредили. Кто хотел, те ушли и даже проводниками поделились.  
— И ещё недавно, — фыркнула Нейга, — вам было плевать, сколько ракет сбились с курса из-за помех противника и упали на кишлаки. Потому-то кто хотел, тот эвакуировался, когда мы ещё только отступали сюда. Так что вы прессу заткнёте, не беспокойтесь. Главное — предупредить аборигенов, и мы это сделали.  
— С чего вдруг такой гуманизм, кондотьер Ди? — саркастично поинтересовался Ильдас.  
— Если враг не сдаётся, его уничтожают, потому что иначе не выжить самим. Но нет ничего глупее, чем превратить нейтрала не в союзника, а во врага. — Нейга с ироничным любопытством посмотрела на Ильдаса и добавила: — Мне нужны союзники в этих горах. А вам?  
— И мне, — вынужден был признать Ильдас.  
— Отлично, — кивнула Нейга. — Операция начинается. Идёмте, генерал. Вы организуете отступление, я — диверсию.  
— Да, кондотьер, — кивнул Таорун, — это будет наиболее разумным распределением обязанностей.  
Ильдас скрипнул зубами. Его как будто не было вообще. И то, что в военном деле он ничего не смыслил, значения не имело. Его должны были уважать и слушать! Именно его, а не эту вселенскую шлюху, готовую обслужить любого, кто платит.  
Но найти решение проблемы не получилось. Сначала были хлопоты, связанные с передислокацией, затем обвал, когда казалось, что планета развалится на куски прямо под ногами, и можно было лишь молиться о том, чтобы взрывалось только то, что надо и строго в заданном направлении. Мать Проклятия и Ветер Беды, как называли кондотьера Ди, вполне заслужила свои титулы.  
Президентские войска перестали существовать.  
Ильдас довольно улыбнулся.  
— Мы победили!  
— Мы только начали войну, — осадил его Таорун. — Нас преследовали союзники президента, всякие там мипринийцы и шлейдарнцы, а не правительственные войска. Советую, пока действуют активированные взрывом портальные каналы, уводить людей в Тирназ ** _и_** йскую долину, пока действуют вызванные взрывом «длинной гремучки» портальные точки. А это продлится ещё минут пять, не больше.  
Перебросить всего лишь за четыре минуты через портал такое количество людей очень трудно, но, как показали те же правительственные союзники, очень даже возможно.  
Ильдас и Таорун, точнее — врать самому себе предводитель не любил — только один генерал с переброской справился.  
«А почему генерал Таорун один? — задумался предводитель. — Где кондотьер Ди и остальные наёмники?»  
Вместо них обнаружилось сообщение в коммуникаторе, что столичные соратники Ильдаса выплатили наёмничьему отряду компенсацию за допущенную им некомпетентность, а потому контракт с повстанцами продолжается, и кондотьер Ди отправилась брать для повстанцев три транспортные развязки — две прежних и одну новую, поскольку ситуация изменилась.  
— Она за моей спиной договаривалась о новом найме? — вскипел Ильдас.  
— Контракт с вами заключён на одну акцию, — спокойно ответил Таорун. — Это означает, что надо искать новый заказ по ходу выполнения текущего. Вы же не возмущаетесь, когда художник, пишущий натюрморт для вашей столовой, по ходу написания берёт заказ на портрет для другого клиента. А здесь даже не новый контракт, это продолжение нынешнего. У активной части заказчиков было уточнено, действует ли найм. А вы, если быстро соберётесь и перегруппируетесь, сможете вернуться в столицу или прийти куда-то, где ситуация острее всего, и вернуть себе лидерство. Особенно если кондотьер Ди возьмёт развязки.  
Спорить с этим было глупо — генерал говорил дело. И его надо было делать, причём как можно скорее и лучше. Но злоба к Нейге Ди, которая заботилась только о себе, к соратникам, стремящимся перехватить контроль над восстанием, к генералу, который не остановил наёмницу и позволил ей не только командовать, но и договариваться с другими за спиной своего предводителя, бушевала как буря.  
Однако показывать её было бы глупо. Надо заняться устройством людей, подсчётом потерь и обещанием компенсаций. И снова кольнула злоба, что наёмница своё уже успела вытребовать, нисколько не заботясь о том, как это опустошило казну восставших.  
«А ещё недовольство тут, разговоры о том, что всё можно было изменить мирным путём, без ущерба для благосостояния и жизни. И их на это надоумила чёртова наёмная шлюха! До неё все готовы были жертвовать всем во имя свободы! Они верили только мне. А теперь сомневаются, критикуют!»  
Ильдас ушёл руководить делами, а Таорун проводил его взглядом и через коммуникатор переключил наушник на личное вещание, включил аудиофайл, который переслала ему Нейга Ди. Это оказалась песня в её исполнении:

Разумный не верит словам и вождям,  
Судьбу себе делает только он сам,  
Где плата вперёд и награда щедра,  
Для жизни достойной настала пора.

Кто хочет хорошее в срок получить,  
Тот мастеру должен вперёд заплатить.  
А ты согласился работать за так?  
И кто тебе тут ненавистник и враг?  
По слову решаешь где найм какой?  
Подстилкою сделаться выбор лишь твой.  
Учитель, строитель, солдат или врач…  
Не хочешь платить ему — сваливай вскачь.

Разумный не верит богам и царям,  
Судьбу себе делает только он сам,  
Где плата вперёд и награда щедра,  
Для жизни достойной настала пора.

Бежать за посулами, ждать и терпеть —  
Такое скоты лишь способны хотеть.  
А все, кто умеют людьми себя звать,  
Обманы, обиды не станут прощать.  
Злодея нельзя в прах разбить по судам?  
Достойный всегда защитит себя сам.  
На месть ему хватит мозга с лихвой —  
И будет наказан злотворец любой.

Разумный не верит любым чудесам,  
Судьбу себе делает только он сам,  
Где плата вперёд и награда щедра,  
Для жизни достойной настала пора.

Таорун переключил наушник на общую волну, затребовал отчёты от подчинённых. А сам размышлял, что такого неправильного кондотьер Ди нашла в Ильдасе, почему не считает его достойным. Ведь она и президента называла отбросом, как он того заслуживал! Страна в заднице, а чёртов диктатор думал только о набивании своего кошелька. Повстанцы обещали изменения. И вроде бы не лгали.  
«Или они тоже думают лишь о своей власти?»


	13. Я солдат удачи, а не смерти

_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 11)_

— Ваша страна очень странно воюет в качестве миротворцев, господин президент, — сказала Ниатиа. — Войска Мипринии озабочены только тем, чтобы разнести в пыль инфраструктуру точек добычи сырья, которым торгует ваша страна. А миротворческий контроль над территориями Палвакии, прекращение боёв между разными политическими группировками вас нисколько не интересуют.  
Она сидела у себя в кабинете и по визиону говорила с президентом Мипринии, тощим лысоватым блондином шестидесяти лет. Президент процедил:  
— Вас неверно информируют, ваше величество. Только благодаря помощи Мипринии война в Палвакии не перешла на соседние страны.  
— Возможно и так. Хотя ваши собственные новости, предназначенные для Мипринии, сообщают только об уничтоженных системах добычи. А сопредельные с Палвакией страны говорят лишь о самостоятельном укреплении границ, Миприния им в этом не помогает, и они самостоятельно, без вашей помощи кормят беженцев. Но это вне интересов и проблем Биаллии. Я и моя страна от всего сердца сочувствуем детям Палвакии, через Красный Полумесяц отослали им гуманитарную помощь. Помогла Биаллия и сопредельным с Палвакией странам, отослав им пожертвование на беженцев. Но вмешиваться во внутренние дела какой-либо страны Биаллия не будет.  
Президент с неодобрением смотрел на пышную пену розовых кружев платья Ниатии, на её белокурые вьющиеся локоны, на сверкающие украшения. Ниатиа улыбнулась, прикоснулась к колье:  
— Миленько, правда? Оказалось, эту бижутерию делают сиротки-инвалиды в приютах. Я устроила конкурс юных талантов для социально уязвимых слоёв населения, и была потрясена, сколько замечательных детей могут делать успешную карьеру, если им помочь. Я продала с аукциона все оставшиеся королевские драгоценности, за исключением принадлежащих королевству короны и скипетра, и создала фонд поддержки творчества детей и инвалидов. А ещё я надеюсь своим примером ввести моду на такие украшения. Покупателям приятно, дети получат работу, которая прокормит их во взрослой жизни, когда они утратят половину пособий. И вам видно акварель на стене у меня за спиной? Очаровательная и талантливая работа! Я купила её на том же конкурсе.  
— Это очень полезное дело, ваше величество, — президент старался быть вежливым и спокойным, хотя эта блондинистая кружевная кукла невыносимо его раздражала. — Но сейчас речь идёт об урегулировании ситуации в Палвакии.  
— Я уверена, что палвакийцы прекрасно во всём разберутся без Биаллии.  
— Вы — союзник президента Пал…  
— Я союзник Палвакии, — оборвала его Ниатиа. — И я подожду, когда народ этой страны определится, кого назначить лидером.  
— Эту страну могут захватить террористы!  
— Кого палвакийцы выберут, — безразлично ответила Ниатиа, — с тем и будем взаимодействовать. А противоположные стороны конфликта всегда и везде ругают друг друга нехорошими словами, но ни одно из них не является доказательством плохого поведения.  
— В Палвакии погибли тысячи мипринийцев! — возмутился президент. — Ваших союзников!  
— Не я их туда посылала.  
— Был совершён геноцид, — напирал президент. — Наёмники террористов…  
— Экспертиза, — опять перебила Ниатиа. — Нет опровержения словам повстанцев, что это ваши или шлейдарнские войска применили запрещённое оружие, которым убили себя из-за собственной неумелости.  
— Ваше величество, — очень ровно и спокойно сказал президент, — вы понимаете, что речь идёт о том, кто будет задавать тон в Обитаемой Вселенной. Претензии Арнидии на всеобщее господство должны быть пресечены.  
— Арнидия ничего плохого Биаллии не сделала. Наоборот, я получила щедрые пожертвования во все благотворительные проекты и инвестиции в государственные предприятия, что позволило дать работу немалому числу людей. Но и Миприния ничем Биаллии не навредила. И даже делала небольшие финансовые вливания. Биаллия может вести дела с двумя этими странами в равной мере. А если Миприния выказывает враждебность Биаллии, я вынуждена вынести этот вопрос на обсуждение во Всерасовую Лигу.  
— Которая отказала вам в помощи, — напомнил президент Мипринии.  
— Я по неопытности преувеличила опасность, — ответила Ниатиа. И добавила с улыбкой: — Но я быстро учусь. И потому у Биаллии теперь есть торговый договор со Шлейдарном на поставку космолётного топлива. В Биаллии держать такое производство запрещено, и договор со Шлейдарном, который делает превосходное топливо, оказался очень полезен.  
Президент был прав, Лига совсем недавно сдала Биаллию как битую карту, а Шлейдарн не перестал быть опасным, но Ниатиа действительно кое-чему научилась. И собиралась использовать новые навыки.  
— Биаллия будет нейтральна по отношению к Палвакии до тех пор, пока её народ не стабилизирует ситуацию. Дальнейшее зависит от того, какой будет эта ситуация для Биаллии. И если Миприния поставит на Биаллийскую Топливно-Сырьевую Биржу обработанные энергоносители из этого списка, — Ниатиа переслала президенту файл, — по льготным ценам, я запрещу их добычу и обработку в Биаллии. Это означает, что вы окажетесь на ступень ближе к статусу монополиста. Но льгота должна быть ощутимой. Плюс средства на переобучение трёхсот тысяч людей, которые останутся без работы.  
— В ответ вы подд ** _е_** ржите во Вселенском Военном Трибунале обвинения, предъявленные Мипринией и Шлейдарном Нейге Ди и генералу Таор ** _у_** ну.  
— Господин президент, я не имею привычки бросаться необоснованными обвинениями. Эксперты, в компетентности которых нет причин сомневаться, не установили, что взрыв был осуществлён Нейгой Ди и генералом Таоруном. Свидетельские показания больше похожи на клевету, купленную соперничающими за власть группировками, поскольку и президента, и повстанцев одинаково пугает популярность кондотьера Ди в их войсках. Она — единственный фактор, который объединяет две стороны. Или даже три стороны, с учётом горских племён, ненавидящих всё, что проистекает из равнин. Ислам исламом, а женщина-президент в странах магометанского типа не редкость. Как раз потому, что горячим мужчинам с твёрдым характером нужна помощь тех, кто умеет сохранять спокойствие, говорить мягко и находить компромиссы. В детстве девочек этому учат гораздо чаще, чем мальчиков. А в данном случае женщина ещё и чужачка, не связанная ни с одним кланом или партией. Нейга Ди ничья, и потому всеми воспринимается как независимый беспристрастный судья. И она хороший воин. А в Палвакии уважают тех, кто умеет воевать. Если кондотьер Ди вернётся в эту страну, ситуация в ней круто изменится.  
— Нейга Ди убила вашего отца! — напомнил президент.  
— Это сплетни. Доказательств ни у кого нет никаких. А я не унижаюсь до выслушивания сплетен. После успешной операции, которую кондотьер Ди провела для Фидшая, об этой женщине чего только не болтают. Даже в колдовстве обвиняют. Да-да, в наше время всё ещё есть те, кто верит в колдовство. Но я королева. И должна держать чувства под контролем, даже если сплетничают о моём отце. Я не могу поссорить Биаллию с Фидшаем, где Нейга Ди — национальный герой, только лишь из-за сплетен.  
— Миприния может помочь Биаллии в возвращении территорий, захваченных террористами.  
— Торговать выгоднее, чем воевать, — ответила Ниатиа. — Не без помощи всё той же кондотьера Ди я веду с Фидшаем переговоры о поставках лекарства, которое спасёт множество биаллийцев. Пока Фидшай был частью Биаллии, надежд на его получение не было.  
— Палата Высокородия думает так же? — иронично поинтересовался президент.  
— Палата Высокородия будет думать так, как этого потребуют налогоплательщики, у которых она на содержании. Пример Палвакии показывает, что бывает с правителями, которые не слушают налогоплательщиков. Хотя Палату Высокородия больше впечатляет пример Эд ** _о_** ра и Чалн ** _и_** ра, где люди просто выгнали президента и парламент на улицу как негодных работников из уличной закусочной. Тихо и мирно поменяли всю политику.  
— Мирно? — возмутился президент. — Президентскую гвардию насмерть забросали камнями и бутылками с водой!  
— Это печально. Но единичное столкновение лучше, чем гражданская война. И хотя за предательство должен наказывать официальный суд, а не стихийный…  
— Предательство?! — зашипел от ярости президент. — Гвардейцы защищали законную власть!  
— Законная власть в этих странах — народ. Так написано в их Конституциях. Если эта власть выгоняет своих слуг, то гвардия должна была поддерживать народ, своего истинного начальника, а не президента с парламентом. Вся остальная армия именно это и сделала — молча стояла в стороне, ждала, когда народ назначит нового главкома, он же президент, к штатским лицам силу не применяла, тем самым поддержала народ, исполнила то, что требовала их присяга.  
— И это позиция Биаллии? — зашипел президент ещё злее.  
— Да, — вежливо и солнечно улыбнулась Ниатиа. — Печально, что суд над предателями принял стихийную и слишком жестокую форму. Представитель моего брата выразил тогда сочувствие семьям погибших. Но мой брат не отрицал того факта, что семьи погибших могут предъявлять претензии только уволенным лидерам, поскольку те много раз меняли законы об импичменте, сделав невозможным его лёгкое проведение. Та же Арнидия меняет и судит своих президентов тихо и мирно, без малейшего насилия. Как и множество других стран — даже в монархической Церн ** _а_** лии недавно уволили премьера и парламент после мирных демонстраций и референдума.  
— И вы продолжите партнёрство с Эдором и Чалниром? — с тихой яростью спросил президент.  
— Я заключила с ними договор об упрощённой торговле, снижающей таможенные расходы, и о налоговых взаимозачётах, а как этим воспользуются сами торговцы, решать не мне. В любом случае, чтобы продать что-то за пределами Биаллии, торговцы должны купить это здесь, а значит заплатить налог со сделки. Чем больше сделок, тем выше наполняемость бюджета, с которого мне надо кормить и лечить сирот и инвалидов. То же самое с теми, кто продаёт что-то в Биаллии — важна только законность товара и уплаченный налог, а откуда взялся товар и кто им торгует, для казны безразлично.  
— Чалнир, — прошипел президент, — и особенно Эдор — это враги Старозвёздного Экономического и Военного Союза.  
— Это ваши враги, — ответила Ниатиа, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. Беспредметный для Биаллии разговор стал её порядком раздражать. — Ваши личные враги.  
— Эдор и Чалнир заключили союз с Арнидией! — ещё больше разозлился президент. — Они собирались разместить у себя их военные базы!  
— Вам никто не виноват, что Арнидия за свои базы платит больше чем Миприния. И что Арнидия и в других сферах оказалась для Эдора и Чалнира выгоднее Мипринии.  
Президент хотел что-то сказать, но Ниатия остановила его движением руки.  
— Будьте любезны дослушать. При этом ни Эдор, ни Чалнир не выказывали враждебности Мипринии. Они всего лишь заключали дополнительные и выгодные для них союзы. А вы вместо того, чтобы увеличить свою полезность для этих стран, захватили часть их территорий ради торговли илд ** _а_** риумом и раш ** _о_** ром, вы отправляете своих солдат воевать на территории Эдора и Чалнира. И вы сколько угодно можете говорить о добровольном отсоединении и вхождении, о том, что мипринийских солдат в Чалнире и Эдоре нет, а воюют там повстанцы, которые оружие находят на дороге, но эти проблемы никак не касаются всех остальных стран СЭВС. У нас у всех хорошие отношения и с Эдором, и с Чалниром, и с Межгалактической Коалицией. И будут хорошие отношения с Мипринией, если вы не будете пытаться повесить на нас ваши личные проблемы.  
— Мипри…  
— Достаточно! — перебила Ниатиа. — Я подпишу с Мипринией весь пакет документов об упрощении торговли и пересечении границ, но Биаллия не будет вмешиваться в отношения Мипринии со всей остальной Обитаемой Вселенной. Но и не потерпит вмешательства Мипринии в биаллийские дела.  
— В Эдоре после первого переворота сменилось за пять лет четыре президента и два парламента!  
— И ни один из них не нарушил торговых соглашений с Биаллией. Как бы ни менялась управленцы в Эдоре, сам он продолжал приносить прибыль Биаллии. Остальное — личные дела Эдора, которые мою страну не касаются. И всё сменилось мирно, что говорит о здравомыслии эдорцев.  
— Это здравомыслие принесло войну на национальной почве между эдорцами и мипринийцами, живущими в Эдоре!  
— Насколько мне известно, это не мипринийцы, а эдорцы мипринийского происхождения. И все конфликты между коренным населением и потомками эмигрантов были быстро погашены.  
— Потомками эмигрантов? — вскипел президент. — Эти люди…  
— Эти люди там живут со времён Первой Винринской Империи, но, к счастью, давно нет не только её, но и Второй Винринской Империи. И если в независимой Эдоре эти люди называют себя не эдорцами, а мипринийцами, то они — потомки эмигрантов. Все ущемления их прав пресекаются, у них есть своя пресса на мипринийском, свои фильмы и театры, свои церкви, но и они сами должны следовать правилу, что, живя в какой-либо стране, надо в любых общественных местах принимать язык и обычаи этой страны. И вы своими действиям сильно навредили потомкам мипринийских эмигрантов, помешав им добиться принятия закона о двуязычии. Даже о трёхязычии, потому что в Эдоре много потомков яр ** _у_** мских переселенцев, которые являются коренным населением той эдроской территории, которую забрала себе Миприния. Но опять же — это касается только Эдора и Мипринии, а биаллийские отношения с Эдором находятся в иной плоскости.  
Президент хотел возразить, однако Ниатиа опять перебила:  
— Господин президент, давайте обсудим то, что действительно важно для наших налогоплательщиков — проблемы торговли сельхозпродукцией. У каждого из наших стран переизбыток того, чего нет у другой. А торговля, несмотря на огромное количество подписанных соглашений, идёт из рук вон плохо.  
— Миприния не может усиливать торговые взаимодействия со странами, которые не присоединяются к её запретам на товары из стран, враждебных Мипринии.  
— Ваш выбор, ваше право, — безразлично ответила Ниатиа. — Но у Биаллии нет никаких врагов. И если с нашими фермерами не хотите торговать вы, наши ближние соседи, я буду договариваться с более отдалёнными Эдором и Чалниром — там такой же перекос в продукции.  
— У вас нет прямых космолиний с ними, — процедил президент. — Строительство порталопорта пока всего лишь проект, и неизвестно, станет ли он реальностью и сколько времени продлится стройка. Это означает, что вы намерены прибегнуть к транзиту через Синв ** _е_** р?  
— Я буду договариваться о льготном транзите и с Синвером, и В ** _а_** лдрией, и с Дам ** _а_** рией. Это у вас с ними напряжённые отношения, а у Биаллии с этими странами всё прекрасно. Но партнёрство с ними не означает, что Биаллия будет ссориться с Мипринией. Наоборот, в тех сферах, где у Биаллии и Мипринии есть точки соприкосновения, я настроена на самое взаимовыгодное сотрудничество из возможных.  
— Сотрудничество с противниками Мипринии означает враждебность к Мипринии.  
— Господин президент, мы говорим уже полчаса, а единственное, что я поняла из нашей беседы — это то, что у Мипринии во врагах вся Обитаемая Вселенная. Но у Биаллии и ещё у множества стран вообще нет никаких врагов. Не было, во всяком случае, до той поры, пока о вражде не заговорили вы.  
— Вы обвиняете меня в создании конфликтов? — ледяным тоном спросил президент.  
— Нет. Я вообще никого и ни в чём не обвиняю. Сейчас у меня нет для этого оснований. Но я хочу знать — вы будете заниматься расширением сельхозторговли между нашими странами? Я могу приказывать министру сельского хозяйства заняться изучением торговых возможностей и путей, выявлением проблемных зон? Вы обеспечите ему всё нужное для визита в Мипринию и пришлёте вашего министра? Да или нет, господин президент?  
— Да.  
— Отлично. Я сейчас же подпишу приказ для министра. Надеюсь вы сделаете то же самое.  
— Не сомневайтесь, ваше величество. Но с такой политикой вы не найдёте поддержки у Палаты Высокородия. И у налогоплательщиков, когда станет известно, как и почему умер ваш отец. Не исключено, что вас вынудят отречься. Или найдётся безумец, который решит, что вы должны последовать за вашим отцом.  
Слова президента были пугающими. Тем более что Ниатиа и сама об этом догадывалась, но услышать всё вот так в лоб… Это совсем другое. И всё же ей удалось сохранить самообладание, ответить спокойно и даже слегка иронично:  
— Господин президент, если вас не пугает количество конфликтов, в которые попали вы, то с теми мелкими проблемами, которые появились у меня, тем более можно справиться.  
Ниатиа церемонно попрощалась и выключила связь. Посмотрела на секретаршу — высокую ладную брюнетку в вишнёвом брючном костюме — и сказала:  
— Разговор министров не означает желания решить проблему. Причём с обеих сторон. Я министрам ненавистна много больше, чем Фидшай, Арнидия и Шлейдарн вместе взятые. А тут ещё и Миприния лезет. Все они хотят видеть меня в могиле, чтобы на трон сел мой кузен, которого интересует только бутылка.  
— Угрозы, ваше величество, используют от бессилия.  
— Надеюсь на это, мадам Синтия.  
Ниатиа вздохнула.  
— Меня так и будут шантажировать отцом. Надо самой обнародовать информацию, признать его вину и выразить сожаления.  
— Ваше величество! — поражённо ахнула секретарша.  
— Он не насиловал ту девушку. Он назвал клеветой и глупостью её жалобы на то, что очень нужный на тот момент отцу герцог Зарриан, гостивший во дворце, приставал к служанкам, а дворцовый управитель отказался заменить всю женскую прислугу в покоях герцога на мужчин. Король приказал оштрафовать жалобщицу на месячное жалование и отправить её из вспомогательных помещений непосредственно в покои герцога, чтобы она искупила клевету усердной работой. Иначе говоря, отдал её в полное распоряжение засранца, прославившегося жестоким обращением с женой и служанками. Кто изнасиловал служанку — герцог, кто-то из его приближённых или все вместе, осталось неизвестным. Но то, что главная вина на моём отце, сомнений не вызывает. И всё же это не дурная маньячная кровь, а плохое воспитание. Генетика династии Эльвьен не несёт патологий.  
Ниатиа кивнула.  
— Пережить это всё будет тяжело, но свобода, которую я этим куплю, того стоит. — Она опять вздохнула. — Но надо продолжать дела. Мадам Синтия, сколько партий было создано в Биаллии за минувшие сутки?  
— Восемнадцать, ваше величество. Теперь их три миллиона пятьсот семьдесят девять тысяч четыреста двадцать три.  
— В этом вся беда. Слишком много партий, чтобы создалось чёткое правящее большинство в Палате Земель и внятная оппозиция. Без их активного противостояния никакое полноценное функционирование государственной машины невозможно, а потому страна обречена на деградацию. Земельная палата даже ни один закон принять не может, поскольку не набирается нужного количество голосов. А три проваленных голосования отправляют вопрос на решение в Палату Высокородия, которая заинтересована только в сохранении своего статуса. Во всех монархических странах парламент простолюдинов ограничивает произвол знати, а парламент аристократии притормаживает излишнюю ретивость третьего сословия. В республиках этот механизм обеспечивается верхней и нижней палатами парламента. И везде партий штук пять-шесть, редко десять. Этого вполне хватает и на лидерскую часть, и на оппозицию. Кое-где вообще только две партии, и ничего, их соперничество вполне обеспечивает и равновесие, и процветание. У нас же болото, в котором каждый думает только о том, как через выборы в земельные парламенты получить место чиновника, наворовать денег из казны и свалить в Галактическую Коалицию. Да ещё и пространственное положение Биаллии крайне неудачное, мы граничим только с теми, кто ищет конфликта и лидерства, надеясь уничтожить лидеров нынешних. Поэтому надо из кожи вон лезть, чтобы ни с нынешними лидерами, ни с претендентами на новое лидерство не поссориться и ни в какой другой конфликт не вляпаться.  
Она откинулась в кресле, полузакрыла глаза и включила музыку. Пела Нейга Ди, мелодия была плавная, немного ехидная:

Это очень глупая морока —  
Хоронить наёмника до срока:  
Даже в самой тяжкой круговерти  
Я солдат удачи, а не смерти.

Мне нужна добыча и победы,  
И хочу пиров я и беседы.  
Погибать — не хитрое занятье,  
И к нему не стану призывать я,  
Отыскать сумею ту тропинку,  
Где тепло и где почешут спинку,  
Да накормят тем, что повкуснее,  
Чтобы жизнь была ещё длиннее.

Это очень глупая морока —  
Хоронить наёмника до срока:  
Даже в самой тяжкой круговерти  
Я солдат удачи, а не смерти.

Никогда мне рай не обещали,  
О судьбе наёмничей не врали,  
Через кровь и грязь возьму блаженство —  
В этом мире нету совершенства.  
Но платить сполна давно не страшно,  
И с судьбой играю бесшабашно.  
Пусть она жестока и сурова,  
Я её обыгрываю снова.

Это очень глупая морока —  
Хоронить наёмника до срока:  
Даже в самой тяжкой круговерти  
Я солдат удачи, а не смерти.

Ниатиа выключила музыку. А секретарша сказала:  
— Ваше величество, возможно, своим признанием вы нейтрализуете всех наследников трона. Хорошее или хотя бы относительно хорошее воспитание только у тех, кто занимает седьмое место в очереди наследования и более дальние места. Иначе говоря, шансов у них нет. А вот ваши дети будут видеть вас, следовать вашему примеру. Добиться вашего низложения станет намного сложнее. Ведь положение мелкого дворянства мало чем отличается от простолюдинов. Или даже хуже — у нас нет никаких льгот на бедность. А работодатели, и аристократы не исключение, предпочитают нанимать простолюдинов, считая их более трудолюбивыми и ответственными. Дворян все априори называют пригодными только для военной службы и чиновничества, но там мест на всех не хватает. Тем более что простолюдины требуют год от года увеличивать сословную квоту.  
— Я запланировала закон об анонимности тестирования при приёме на работу и при повышении, — ответила королева.  
— Ваше величество, вам сначала лучше дождаться возвращения Ардена Нортона из Кра ** _е_** нны. Только он по-настоящему обеспечит вашу безопасность и при признании, и при принятии закона о тестировании. Он ведь ударит и по тем, кто тайно или явно пытается ограничить приём на работу женщин.  
— Да, мадам Синтия. Это хороший совет. Спасибо.


	14. Не бывает правильных решений...

_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 12)_

— Что-то вы слишком яро переживаете за королеву, — фыркнула Нейга, глядя на Ардена.  
Они сидели в кабинете ресторана, расположенного на высокой башне. Из окна открывался прекрасный вид на снежные, курортные горы. Арден до сих пор не мог поверить, что на планете, куда стекалось всё криминальное отребье Обитаемой Вселенной, могли быть столь изысканные и чистые места. Но оказалось, что криминальные лидеры любят тишину и комфорт, а потому Краенна по части опасных и благочинных кварталов ничем не отличалась от любой планеты Межгалактической Коалиции. За исключением того, что социальные лифты, позволяющие вырваться из отстойника ввысь, были основаны только на силе, злости и хитрости. И всё же выбраться было можно, доказательство чего сидело перед Арденом и смаковало вино с При ** _а_** рры — лучшей винодельческой планеты.  
— Я выполняю свой долг, — ровно ответил Арден.  
— А думаете о том, как трахнуть Ниатиу. Хватит, — оборвала Нейга возмущения Ардена в зародыше. — Красивая девчонка, её любой хочет трахнуть. Или вы импотент?  
— Что?! — ошалел Арден.  
— Или у вас член с мизинец, который девушку не удовлетворит?  
— Нормально у меня всё! — процедил Арден. — Но отношения мужчины и женщины не исчерпываются одним трахом.  
— Тогда это долгосрочный трах. Все остальные разновидности отношений с половыми **_о_** рганами, а значит и с любовью, никак не связаны.  
— Не отличать любовь от похоти может только тот, кто не умеет любить, — зло ответил Арден.  
— Любовь без похоти — это не любовь, а дружба, — фыркнула Нейга. — Похоть без любви — это удовлетворение такой же естественной биологической потребности как еда или сон, и объявлять похоть явлением негативным может только человек с извращёнными потребностями. Уметь или не уметь любить невозможно, потому что любовь — это гормоны, а они либо активны, либо нет, и от человека это не зависит. Если он, конечно, не нажрался стимуляторов или подавителей выработки определённых гормонов.  
— Вы просто никогда не знали любви, — с жалостью ответил Адрен. — Или вас кто-то сильно обидел.  
— Впервые слышу, чтобы наличие разума называлось обиженностью. До сих пор она заключалась в отсутствии ума. — Нейга усмехнулась: — У меня почти каждый день есть очень оргазматичный секс. А что есть у вас кроме дрочки? Хотя каждому своё. У возвышенной, чистой и лишённой похоти любви, особенно безответной, есть тот плюс, что она обеспечивает более сладкое кончалово при маструбации, но при этом не надо думать о том, как удовлетворить девушку, и потому она никогда не узнает о вашей мужской несостоятельности. А среди девушек идею возвышенной, чистой и лишённой похоти любви, как и наличие безответной любви, поддерживают только закомплексованные дуры, которые даже трахаться боятся, не то что социальную и карьерную активность проявлять. Нормальный человек никогда не будет любить безответно, потому что ему не нужен идиот или идиотка, не замечающие, что перед ними ходит совершенство. А не считать себя совершенством могут лишь недоразвитые.  
Арден хотел возразить, но Нейга перебила, едва он успел открыть рот:  
— «Каким дерьмом надо себя считать, чтобы любить безответно? И каким дерьмом надо быть, чтобы любить того, кто обращается с тобой без уважения, бережности и ласки?» Эти фразы я прочитала лет в одиннадцать в космонете, когда решала смотреть один якобы взрослый, но на самом деле инфантильный и тупой сериал, или нет.  
— Вы никогда не знали человеческих чувств! — с брезгливостью и яростью воскликнул Арден. — И никогда не общались с нормальными людьми.   
— Я никогда не знала соплежевания, — фыркнула Нейга. — И всегда брезговала общением с инфантилами, дураками и соплежуями. А мои неудачи можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, в форму после них я всегда прихожу очень быстро, и снова начинаю побеждать. Но, — она мило улыбнулась, — никто не обязан быть победителем во всём, даже я. Есть множество сфер, куда я из-за своей в них никчёмности, даже не лезу. Если у вас сексуальная несостоятельность, то фантазмы — самое то.  
— У меня нет никакой несостоятельности! — с яростью и ненавистью прорычал Арден.  
— Тогда в чём дело? Почему до сих пор не закрутили роман с предметом вашей страсти?  
— Вы понимаете, что говорите о королеве? — ещё больше разъярился Арден.  
— У королев щёлка поперёк? Так вам же лучше — экзотично, больше удовольствия, дольше не надоест.  
— За то, что вы сказали, я должен вас убить.  
— Но не получится. И как боец я лучше, и нужна вам живой, — ехидно ответила Нейга. — Хорошо иметь качественно прокачанную крутизну: можно наслаждаться, всех ставя раком, и никто не только не возразит, но и в очередь выстроятся, потому что нуждаются в том, что эту крутизну даёт.  
— И вечно дрожать за свою жизнь!  
— Вечно дрожат только те, кто поленился сделать себе влиятельность, значимость и ценность. При этом физическая сила и деньги далеко не всегда обеспечивают вышеназванные качества. — Нейга с усмешкой пояснила: — Квалифицированный бухгалтер, умеющий грамотно уходить от налогов, ловить ворующий персонал и легализовать незаконную прибыль, ставит раком владельцев концернов и криминальных баронов, талантливый певец имеет продюсеров, хороший повар выбирает рестораторов, а толковая швея командует знатными заказчиками. Список можно продолжать бесконечно.  
— Однажды кто-то наймёт киллера для вас, — мрачно ответил Арден.  
— Пусть в очередь выстраиваются. И длиной она будет с экватор — я славно поработала за минувшие годы. А вы не боитесь, что вас на улице насмерть собьёт пьяный водитель аэрса? Или что вы поскользнётесь на лестнице? Подцепите смертоносный быстродействующий вирус? — Нейга махнула рукой. — Ерунда всё. Давайте о деле. Посредничать в переговорах я больше не хочу. Это скучно. Ни драки, ни адреналина. Переговорщиком хорошо быть лет в шестьдесят.  
— Вы сама ходите на абордаж? — удивился Арден.  
— Абордажи у флибустьеров. У наёмников захваты и диверсии. Но да, хожу на них почти на все. А смысл иначе быть солдатом удачи, если не повеселиться?  
Арден помялся и спросил:  
— Человек со снайперкой реально эффективен? Убийство короля Фиария не пример, вашему заказчику требовалась очень специфическая смерть. В обычной же ситуации дроны многое решают.  
— И против дронов придумано огромное количество средств. А человек — это вариант посложнее. Да и снайперка — это для зоны боевых действий, там такая смерть не вызывает подозрений. Если речь о королеве Ниатии, я в первую очередь подумала бы о деревянной духовой трубке. Соответственно, никакие сканеры такое оружие не возьмут. Ещё можно покрутить варианты с полимерами, но деревянную трубку легче сделать самому, не светясь ни у каких поставщиков редких наполнителей для 3D-принтера и у торговцев оружием. В качестве заряда — растворимая капсула с ядом, который вызывает кровоизлияние в мозг, а сам бесследно распадается. Любая экспертиза скажет, что у королевы была аневризма, которую вовремя не распознали, и что на фоне постоянных стрессов произошёл разрыв. Романисты и киношники любят называть духовую трубку «сарбакан», хотя на самом деле это строго определённая разновидность духовой трубки, и довольно громоздкая. Зато маленькая ниндзевская фукибари стреляет капсулой на пятнадцать метров. Ну и террористы-смертники. Это в обскурантичной стране проще всего. Причём не обязательно они будут тащить на себе взрывчатку без запаха и невидимую для сканеров. С них станется и яд в тарелку сунуть, а после гордо заявить о себе как о вершителе возмездия. Или всё те же яды, создающие подобие естественной смерти. Тихо отравить и можно гордиться собой до той минуты, пока его или её не уберут как свидетеля.  
Арден слушал внимательно, смотрел испытующе, прикидывая, сколько заказов Нейга Ди выполнила, не посчитав нужным засветиться. И сколько ей заплатили за то, чтобы она немного раскрылась в случае с Фиарием, и кому это было надо. Но это всё не имело значения. Арден задал более важный вопрос:  
— А выстрел по космолёту? Если корабль выходит из портала, он на несколько мгновений уязвим.  
— И все это знают, — сказала Нейга. — Все к этому готовы. Тут работать лучше по вхождению в портал. В период от двадцать восьмой миллисекунды до тридцать третей. Установить беспилотники, настроить. — Нейга движением двух рук показала, как и под каким углом к портальному окну должен идти выстрел. — Беспилотники на ракетном топливе, заглушить, дальше включаются установленные на них портальные стабилизаторы, резонируют с порталом, сканерам не видны. Выстрелы «клинобоем», будет эффект естественной портальной аварии, стихийного пульсара, незамеченного сканерами. Такое редко, но бывает. Экспертиза объявит всё несчастным случаем. А потому запускаете по старинке пилотируемые спасательные челноки и проверяете территорию. И учтите, — Нейга усмехнулась изумлению Ардена, которое он не смог скрыть, — это так, ерунда навскидку. Если будет хороший киллер, он придумает что-нибудь поинтереснее.  
— Вы думаете, — медленно проговорил Арден, — у её величества нет шансов на успех?  
— Она не тот способ выбрала. Ниатиа хочет изменить Биаллию. Это тупик. Любая страна — это люди, а они не меняются нигде и никогда. Для реформ, способных сделать ничтожную страну успешной, её надо быстро заселить таким количеством ориентированных на успех, свободу и самореализацию иммигрантов, чтобы влияние аборигенов стало ничтожно малым.  
— Сурово, — печально ответил Арден. — Но оспорить невозможно. Это только в физике одинаковые частицы отталкиваются друг от друга. А в социуме подобное притягивает подобное, и потому ни один социум невозможно изменить. Остаётся лишь выбрать тот, который по вкусу. Что и происходит: все, кто хоть на что-то толковое годен, спешит покинуть Биаллию. — Он посмотрел на Нейгу. — Вы думаете, что Биаллия обречена на дальнейшую деградацию?  
— Вы меня вообще слышали? — Нейга посмотрела на Ардена как на идиота, но всё же пояснила: — Страна — это ничто. Абстракция. А вот деловой, энергичный и неглупый лидер, который хочет сделать себе социум по своему вкусу — это конкретика. Если этот лидер стремится к успеху, а не к напрасному труду, то пусть забудет о стране и собирает социум. Но не просто так, а с возможностью для этого социума быть самособирающимся и саморазвивающимся. Не нужно делать работу за других. Умный огородник не тянет растения вверх, помогая им расти, а предоставляет правильную почву и своевременный полив, в результате чего получает такой урожай, что хватает и на хороших жильцов дома, и на плохих. Не надо заниматься страной, достаточно создавать точки, условия которых привлекут умных, деятельных, талантливых и ориентированных на успех людей изо всех стран, а затем предоставить им свободу устраивать всё по своему вкусу. И они изменят мир — как минимум в тех пределах, которые доступны лидеру. А если лидер будет привлекать всё новых и новых людей, то они очень сильно расширят доступный ему мир.  
— Космографическое положение Биаллии крайне неудачное, — ответил Арден. — Никто не вложит деньги в офшор, все соседи которого больны на голову, да ещё и Миприния неподалёку, самая больная из всех в Обитаемой Вселенной — хуже неё только Шлейндар.  
— А разве я что-то сказала об офшорах? — удивилась Нейга. — Есть множество других способов заработать. Например, научные исследования в особых экономических зонах, где не будет никакой церкви — не только истинноверской, а вообще любой, поскольку церковь и наука являются понятиями взаимоисключающими. То есть сами церковные здания, службы в них, ритуальные услуги могут быть, но церковь при этом полностью отделена от жизни особой экономической зоны и никак не может в неё вмешаться, все действия и высказывания церковников осуществляются только в пределах церковных зданий. Для вас главное, что фондам развития дешевле содержать учёных в странах третьего уровня, поскольку хорошая еда, одежда и квартира обходятся в четверть того, что стоят в странах-лидерах, а значит на те же деньги вместо одного проекта можно сделать два. И проблемы третьесортной страны не распространяются на её особую зону. А поскольку научное оборудование устаревает очень быстро, поэтому, в случае проблем, его можно без малейших сожалений бросить и вывезти только учёных. Но пока у вас работают учёные, будут рабочие места и гранты для тех биаллийцев, которые сейчас уезжают за ними в другие страны. Второй сладкий пирожок, от которого все захотят откусить — космонетный бизнес. Финансовые активы при нём лежат вне зоны риска, но Биаллия будет иметь от их оборота налоговый сбор, если сделает дешёвыми космонет и его энергообеспечение. Опять же — привлечение иностранных фрилансеров киберспециальностей. Это всё в целом тоже принесёт немало рабочих мест. Дешёвая натура для ретросильных фильмов, которые опять на пике моды. А кинопроизводство — это огромное количество рабочих мест для креативной молодёжи. Пусть даже они все думают: «Я наработаю пару выгодных строчек в резюме, работая у гастролёров из Межгалактической Коалиции, а дальше сам туда свалю», но одна гастроль будет следовать за другой, жизнь в особой зоне выгодна, люди от природы ленивы и возиться с переездом при наличии имеющихся плюшек не будут. Соответственно, налоги от их доходов и покупок получит королева, а не какой-то там левый перец. И развлечения. Всякие там шоу, искусство новаторское и академическое, театры и варьете. Коалиционные учёные и программисты любят только живое искусство. Вслед за ними к этому пристрастятся и местные бухгалтеры с юристами, а значит артисты, художники и режиссёры массово поедут в особые зоны, тем более что там их ждёт такая же свобода творчества, как и в Коалиции. Начнётся жёсткая конкуренция, которая создаст шоу такого уровня, что на них поедут со всей Обитаемой Вселенной. А это немалое число доходных рабочих мест не только для туристического сервиса, но и для всяческих осветителей, электриков, швей, буфетчиц. Фермеры повезут туда мясо и овощи, а там прикупят новомодного барахла, потому что где много людей, там оживлённая торговля всем на свете. Строители опять же поедут не чёрт знает куда, а в особую зону — она потребует много недвижимости. И особые зоны неизбежно будут расширяться, дойдут до уровня административной единицы, поскольку распространятся на всю или почти на всю территорию, на которой находятся. И даже если количество особых административных единиц будет на одну больше обычных, то королева получит тот парламент, который будет делать нужную ей федеральную политику.  
— Как-то это больше похоже на торгашество, чем на политику, — заметил Арден.  
— Ну и чем политика отличается от торгашества? — удивилась Нейга. — Как успешная торгашка, я разницы не вижу.  
— Торгашка? — недоумённо переспросил Арден.  
— Я торгую смертью и властью. А это требует рассчитывать действия и вложения далеко вперёд.  
— То, что вы предлагаете… Это вызовет сегрегацию общества.  
— Нормального общества без сегрегации не бывает. Больше того, только она обеспечивает каждому счастливую жизнь, потому что все выбирают ту компанию, которая им по вкусу и статусу. А как только начинаются попытки общественных движений или власть предержащих смешать социальные слои, из этого социума сразу же убегают все умные, предприимчивые и деятельные, зато со всех концов начнут собираться безмозглые ленивые любители халявы. Тупик и деградация такому социуму, в отличие от сегрегированного, гарантированы. Единственное, сегрегация должна быть динамичной, в хорошем социуме обязательно есть и социальные лифты, и дауншифинг, и горизонтальная смена позиций в любом направлении.  
— У меня голова от всего гудит, — признался Арден. — Всё же я не военачальник и не парламентарий, а всего лишь глава телохранителей, который не знает, как защитить свою подопечную. Да ещё и переговоры провалил.  
— С этим я вам помогу. Всё же вы обеспечили мне прибыльную непыльную работётку. А значит можете быть полезны в будущем. Имеет смысл сделать жест доброй воли.  
Арден на это лишь усмехнулся и сказал:  
— Давайте, кондотьер Ди.  
— У вас есть мультивиза в Межгалактическую Коалицию?  
— Да. И хороший паспорт на другое имя, чтобы не быть связанным с её величеством.  
— Отлично, — улыбнулась Нейга. — Тогда летим на Драгесенд. Познакомлю вас кое с кем. Его прадед — лучший переговорщик в Обитаемой Вселенной. И пользуется уважением в Фидшае. Специалист он очень дорогой, но и у вас проблема недешёвая: сделать партнёрами тех, кто с полной обоснованностью называет вас оккупантами. А если поведёте дело правильно, то у вашей королевы вместе с её приближёнными, включая вас, будет страна для убежища  
— Думаете, всё настолько плохо? — помрачнел Арден.  
— Запасной выход всегда должен быть. То, что я до сих пор жива, это доказывает.  
— Это правда, что у вас во рту вшита капсула с ядом? — с сомнением посмотрел на Нейгу Арден.  
— Почти у каждого наёмника так. Конвенция о военнопленных на нас не распространяется, а противники гуманизмом не блещут.  
Арден покачал головой.  
— Самое ужасное, что я не могу найти разницу между вашим миром и моим. И даже между вашим миром и жизнью среднего обывателя. Пусть там всё не так откровенно, но суть везде одна.  
— Что не мешает миллиардам людей жить в уютных, безопасных и изолированных от реальности норках, — фыркнула Нейга. — Если не повезло в ней родиться, то можно её себе добыть. Всё зависит только от вас.  
Арден пожал плечами. Немного помолчал и сказал:  
— Мне нравится то, что делает королева. И мне важна Биаллия. Но чтобы помогать её величеству, необязательно контактировать с ней самой. Если я ограничу общение с Ниатией только официальной частью, где обсуждаются вопросы, требующие полной концентрации на них, и всегда присутствуют другие люди, а в свободное время буду утешать гормоны с другими женщинами, то исчезнет любовь к той, которая никогда не сможет ответить на мои чувства? Дело не в том, что я не смогу соблазнить Ниатиу. Это как раз несложно, в интимной сфере она наивна как дитя. Но в Биаллии королева никогда не сможет стать женой простолюдина. Её заставят отречься от короны. И тогда страна достанется вечно пьяному кузену королевы и премьер-министру. Или, что ещё хуже, старой династии. А безопасно заводить тайный роман способна только зрелая опытная женщина, но никак не романтичная юница. И дело тут не в возрасте. Всё решает опыт, реалистичность отношения к миру. Поэтому королева не сможет делать то, чем без малейших негативных последствий занимаются её сверстницы-простолюдинки. А если Ниатиу уличат в распутстве, тоже заставят отречься. — Арден покусал губу задумчиво и сказал: — Я родился в очень скверном районе, родителям было на меня плевать. Мне было пятнадцать, когда в драке двух уличных подростковых банд меня ударили ножом и выбросили в реку. А Ниатиа прогуливалась со своей свитой на лодке. И настояла, что плывущее мимо тело живо и нуждается в спасении. Приказала отвезти меня не в муниципальную больницу-душегубку, а в дворцовый лазарет. Когда я очнулся, то поклялся, что моя жизнь будет принадлежать только принцессе. Начальник охраны поверил и стал готовить из меня телохранителя. В тринадцать Ниатиу стали учить управлять её провинцией, а в семнадцать она не только начала всем успешно заниматься только сама, но и вдруг превратилась в красивейшую женщину. Именно вдруг. Никто не был готов к тому, что заурядный подросток так резко изменится за пару месяцев. И на Зимнем Солнцевороте мы увидели воплощение всех мужских грёз. А, неважно. Через два года после того дня Ниатии пришлось стать королевой. Именно пришлось, никто не думал, что её брат умрёт бездетным, титул кронпринцессы все считали пустой формальностью, в первую очередь сама Ниатиа. Но тяжесть короны досталась ей. И у неё хорошо получается нести это бремя. Поэтому клятву нарушать я не собираюсь. Но и лелеять то, что не имеет смысла, не хочу. Так оно исчезнет?  
Нейга улыбнулась, кивнула одобрительно и ответила:  
— Ничто не вечно и не бесконечно, кроме глупости. Пусть не сразу, но всё всегда пройдёт и начнётся новое. А вы решили идти к этому новому через удовольствия, что говорит о наличии у вас ума.  
— Я не уверен, что это правильно. И мораль сомнительная.  
— Мораль — самая относительная и абстрактная вещь в мире, потому что её вариантов очень много, и половина из них противоречат друг другу. А вот борьба за выживание всегда конкретна и однозначна. И хотя выжить без полноценной эмоциональной удовлетворённости возможно, но зачем такая жизнь нужна?  
Нейга достала из сумочки синтезатор, заиграла.

Не бывает правильных решений:  
В каждом много минусов и трений.  
В каждом деле сотни разных истин,  
Абсолют искать нигде нет смысла.  
Он всегда бывает только личный,  
Для тебя, а миру — безразличный.  
Но никто не будет уникален,  
Шанс собрать подобностей реален.  
Не желаешь мир свой создавать —  
Будешь средь отбросов умирать.  
Здесь тебя не звали и не ждали,  
Ничего тебе не обещали.  
Прогибать судьбу любую можно,  
Лишь ленивым всё бывает сложно.  
Даже самый лютый неудачник  
Может всё сложить себе иначе:  
Из лимона сделать лимонад,  
На дерьме взрастить свой дивный сад —  
Все цветы растут всегда из грязи.  
Отрицаешь? Ну так сдохни в мрази.  
Не желаешь мир свой создавать —  
Дал судьбе себя уничтожать.  
Здесь тебя не звали и не ждали,  
Ничего тебе не обещали.  
Защищать свой мир сумеет каждый,  
Здесь одно лишь будет самым важным:  
Не прощать обид и всяких указаний,  
Собирать побольше разных знаний,  
Что другие судьбы могут быть,  
Как бессильный может их творить.  
Кто себя успешно защищает,  
Тот любые средства применяет.  
За себя не хочешь постоять?  
Твой удел — в грязи всегда лежать.  
Здесь тебя не звали и не ждали,  
Ничего тебе не обещали.

Нейга убрала синтерзатор.  
— Пошли. Мой аэрс на крыше, а порт недалеко.  
Арден кивнул и последовал за ней.


	15. Не хочешь заставить заплакать судьбу?

_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 13)_

Нейга закончила прохождение тренировочной полосы и, как была потная и грязная, села отдохнуть на скамейку в промежуточной зоне между полигоном и административным зданием. Через коммуникатор со счёта-общака оплатила полный недельный курс тренировок для себя и основного отряда. К Нейге подсел Красный Волк Ольсон.  
— Сколько раз ты убита? — спросил он.  
— Два. Они придумали много нового. А ты?  
— Трижды. Напланетный бой — не моя специализация. Но форму держать надо. По ходу работы всё бывает. Я купил себе и команде курс.  
— Форма — это главное, — кивнула Нейга. — Я тоже заказываю себе и группе абордажные тренировки, хотя мы обычно работаем с кораблями иначе, нам нужно выкрасть или убить человека, добыть что-то одно из общего количества багажа, уничтожить весь корабль, но не захватывать его груз как таковой. Но всё бывает, и надо быть в форме.  
— Куда хочешь употребить свою форму?  
— Есть несколько дел на примете, — неопределённо ответила Нейга. — Пока думаю. А ты хочешь присоединиться к моему проекту?  
— Предлагаю себя как вариант. Твоя цена сильно возросла, и надо застолбить место в проекте. Но всё же ничего не обещаю, пока не ознакомлюсь с самим проектом.  
Нейга кивнула. Это были обычные условия любого договора. А Красный Волк сказал:  
— Твой протеже, пока убалтывал моего прадеда на посредничество, подсказал, сам того не желая, интересную идею. Но один я, только со своей командой, её не вытяну. Слышала о новых находках в Чёрном Тетраэдре?  
— Конечно, — ответила Нейга. — Огромные месторождения раш ** _о_** ра. Теперь Чёрные хотят всегалактического запрета на его добычу и разработку и на использование рашоросодержащей продукции. Я Чёрных вполне понимаю: почти все государства этого сектора создали себе тихий и уютный сельский мирок, поэтому добывающе-перегонные заводы там и нафиг не нужны. Чёрный Тетраэдр на торговле деликатесами зарабатывает неплохо. Живут они не особо богато, но и бедности у них нет. А тишина — товар дорогой, терять его не хочется.  
— Всё так, только за одним исключением: Чёрный Тетраэдр хочет не запрета, а моратория.  
— Ого! — восхищённо охнула Нейга. — Да они умницы ещё больше, чем я думала! Мораторием можно отлично шантажировать многих. Чёрный Тетраэдр, пальцем о палец не ударив, настрижёт крутое бабло и с сырьевых придатков, которым не нужны конкуренты, зато требуются высокие цены на сырьё, и с промышленных лидеров, которые хотят сырьё подешевле. Стравливая их в драке, Чёрный Тетраэдр защитит себя от принуждения к добыче и переработке. Дело за малым — добиться моратория.  
— О том и речь. У тебя есть выход на страны Чёрного Тетраэдра?  
— Откуда? — удивилась Нейга. — Тихим и лишённым мировых амбиций, но хорошо обеспеченным странам не нужны наёмники. Нас нанимают либо голозадые диктатуры, чтобы их лидеры могли делить власть, либо корпорации, которым нужен выгодный им диктатор, либо активные богатые демократии, чтобы держать драки голозадников и корпораций в безопасном для окружающего мира состоянии, не вмешиваясь в их бесконечный конфликт лично. А бедных демократий и богатых диктатур не бывает.  
— Та же история, — вздохнул Красный Волк. — Брать караваны Чёрного Тетраэдра нерентабельно, а те, что идут к ним, связывают флибустьеров только с отправителем и с третьими странами, где всё это быстро продаётся.  
— Я так поняла, Чёрные связываться не хотят связываться с эко-активистами? Это мудрое решение.  
— А то! Среди эко-деятелей очень мало разумных людей, которые собирают пожертвования на спонсирование лабораторий, создающих экологически безопасные технологии. Большинство же начнут громить точки добычи, блокировать космопорты, устраивать диверсии на перерабатывающих заводах, ломать чужие аэрсы, мешать движению на улицах, вызывая лишь загрязнение среды, упадок экономики в странах, где проявляют свою активность. И вызывают ненависть налогоплательщиков. В итоге на Чёрный Тетраэдр примутся давить страны и третьего уровня, и первого — одним надо будет присосаться к прибылям от добычи, другим потребуется новое производство на безопасном от них расстоянии.  
— Именно, — кивнула Нейга. — Тут нужна тонкая работа: выводить из строя работающие на рашорной продукции двигатели, не убив людей. Пилоты, торговцы и пассажиры должны вопить на всю Обитаемую Вселенную, взывая о помощи, а после жаловаться журналистам на плохие двигатели. На планетах тех стран, которые влиятельны в принятии международных законов, то же самое — посидев вечерок без космонета и головидения, на утро обыватели устроят марш протеста возле офиса фирмы-энерготорговца, требуя заменить оборудование подстанции, работающее на рашорной продукции. И если таких вечеров будет три, то на лоскуты порвут не только дирекцию фирмы, но и мэра города, поэтому локальный запрет на рашоропродуктное оборудование появится после второго отключения. Однако и в космосе, и на планетах нужна совместная работа флибустьеров и наёмников, потому что по-настоящему чистая, полностью имитирующая натуральную аварию диверсия, обеспечивается работой в двух плоскостях и стилях.  
— Вот-вот! — поддержал Красный Волк. — Осталось донести эту мысль до правителей Чёрного Тэтраэдра до того, как её придумают их стратеги. Они, конечно, от беззаботной жизни соображают не так быстро, как наёмники и флибустьеры, но они и не дураки. Очень даже не дураки. Стратеги обязательно посоветуют нанять «диких гусей» и «ярлов удачи», да только прибыль от продажи идеи мы потеряем. И самые вкусные заказы тоже — в первую очередь стратеги обратятся к тем, кто попроще, и только когда те всё похерят, Чёрный Тетраэдр примется искать подходы к нам с тобой. Ситуация изменится, намерения Чёрных будут всем известны, а потому по заказам станет больше хлопот и меньше денег.  
— Всё так, — согласилась Нейга. — Но связываться через того биаллийского мальчишку с Ниатией, чтобы она стала посредницей, я не хочу — девчонка слишком умна, загребёт себе все плюшки. Остальных королей и президентов третьего уровня то же самое касается. Хотя, — задумалась Нейга, — один ход есть. Но с тебя плотное прикрытие. У меня в этой гадючне только враги. И к защите от наёмников они будут готовы, а вот флибустьерская стратегия будет для них сюрпризом. Поэтому надо заглушить и взять корабль одного деятеля так, чтобы они не успели вызвать помощь и не слишком много людей потеряли.  
— Да без проблем, — ответил Красный Волк. — Все будут спать. А кого надо — разбужу мгновенно в идеальную бодрость. Это в разы труднее, чем банально всех мочкануть, но клиента впечатляет намного сильнее. Охрана там какая, вооружение судна? Конвой корабля?  
— Понятия не имею. До этой минуты я оным деятелем не интересовалась. Но через три дня ты будешь знать всё.  
…Обещанные дни пролетели быстро, подготовка к захвату ещё быстрее. Сам захват прошёл вполне чисто, всего два трупа среди тридцати — Красный Волк был виртуозом своего дела.  
Орн ** _о_** н, нынешний глава бывшей королевской династии Биаллии — полноватый, смуглый, черноволосый, пятьдесят три года — оторопело хлопал глазами, переваривая услышанное. Известная на всю Обитаемую Вселенную наёмница и не менее знаменитый флибустьер сидели в кают-компании напротив Орнона, не скрывая своих лиц. А у стен стояли их бойцы, все с опущенными забралами шлемов.  
Орнон проговорил:  
— Кондотьер Ди, капитан Ольсон, я, конечно, без труда могу встретиться с любым лидером Чёрного Тетраэдра на благотворительных мероприятиях, и в приватном разговоре никто из них мне не откажет. Но зачем мне их дела?  
Нейга усмехнулась:  
— Принц Орнон, вам известно, какой статус занимает в стране лидер легальной оппозиции?  
— Ниатиа никогда не позволит мне въехать в страну.  
— А куда она денется, — поинтересовалась Нейга, — когда будет петиция налогоплательщиков, подписанная большинством из них? Потомок не отвечает за дела предков, и если ваш прапра-сколько-там-дед вызвал к себе ненависть всей Биаллии, то вы не он. У вас своя жизнь и свои дела. И вы можете стать кумиром Биаллии и её спасителем.  
— А Биаллия-то тут при чём? — удивился Орнон.  
— При том, что мипринийская и шлейдарнская угрозы никуда не исчезли. Миприния — ресурсозависимое государство, как деликатно называют политики всякие сырьевые придатки. Цены на то сырьё, которым торгует Миприния, падают, она в три войны влезла — Эдор, Чалнир, а теперь ещё и Палвакия — чтобы повысить цены на илдариум и рашор. Но произошёл сюрприз: незадолго до начала войны в Палвакии три страны отказались покупать у Мипринии илдариум и заключают договор с другой страной. Космографическое положение этих стран таково, что транзит должен был идти через Биаллию. И тут же Шлейдарн решает завоевать Биаллию — не без вашего участия и…  
— Это ложь! — возмутился Орнон. — Гнусные сплетни и клевета.  
— Сплетни-сплетни, — согласилась Нейга. — И ещё сплетничают, что Миприния обещала вам помощь в случае войны. Но вся красота и весь цимес в том, что захватит Шлейдарн Биаллию или нет, станете вы её королём или Миприния вас обманет, а в любом случае сектор надолго станет опасным, и никакого транзита через него не будет. А межпланетные порталопорты — дело очень долгое и весьма недешёвое, их так просто не создать даже в идеальной портальной зоне. Иначе не было бы смысла в космолётах. А их преогромнейшее количество. И это означает, что странам-отказницам придётся опять заключать договор с Мипринией и покупать сырьё только у неё. Из чего следует, что Миприния не остановится в своём стремлении уничтожить Биаллию. И каждый биаллиец это понимает.  
Орнон лишь головой покачал:  
— Ну и чем в этом случае поможет Биаллии Чёрный Тетраэдр?  
— Если во Всерасовой Лиге начнётся обсуждение моратория, то Биаллия, играя на его поддержке и отказе от него, сдерёт с Мипринии столько денег, что как раз будет компенсация за провоцирование войны. И неплохо наживётся на пожертвованиях тех стран, которым мораторий нужен, включая Чёрный Тетраэдр. Вторая выгода — защита Фидшая крайне ненадёжна. Это сегодня он со своей космокрепостью не уничтожает Биаллию, а что будет завтра? Плюс он тоже лишается прибыли от транзита илдариума, и эту мысль до него можно донести только через тот же Чёрный Тетраэдр, который для Фидшая выглядит полным нейтралом и незаинтересованной стороной. А защищая свой транзит, Фидшай поневоле защитит и Биаллию. А ещё Чёрный Тетраэдр может надавить на Всерасовую Лигу, чтобы та разместила в Биаллии миротворцев, поскольку СЭВЗ, членом которой она является, не может защитить её от Шлейдарна и прочих террористов. Например, от Танманского Эмирата, который и всем исламским странам как заноза в заднице — и против него выступить невозможно, не взбаламутив своих фанатиков, и от адекватных избирателей, платящих основную массу налогов, за связь с ним прилетает. Выйти из СЭВЗ и вступить в БОА Биаллия тоже не может — опасность вторжения Мипринии, и отсутствие общих границ этому не помешает, а те страны, с которыми Биаллия граничит, к БОА относятся с антипатией, что означает агрессию к Биаллии. Миротворцы же и Всерасовая Лига нейтральны.  
Орнон задумчиво посмотрел на Нейгу.  
— Интересная идея, кондотьер Ди. Но прежде чем ответить «да» или «нет», я хочу знать, почему вы убили короля Фиария так, что об этом знает вся Обитаемая Вселенная? Разве разумный киллер не стремится оставаться всегда неузнанным?  
— Это сплетни и клевета, — спокойно ответила Нейга. — Я никогда не была киллером и никаких королей не убивала. Ни у кого нет доказательств.  
— Да, — кивнул Орнон, — всё верно, кондотьер Ди, это сплетни. Но окажите любезность — расскажите их полностью. Ведь вы лучше всех знаете, что о вас сочиняют клеветники.  
Вопрос был резонным — кто захочет в партнёры того, кто совершает глупости? И Нейга сказала:  
— Клевещут, будто я занималась киллерством, но и имела на этом хороший заработок. Но хотела побольше денег, влияния и более интересных задач. А для этого надо стать кондотьером, и не абы каким, потому что простой кондотьер зарабатывает меньше хорошего киллера. Собрать отряд я, как выдумывают сплетники, сумела, но достойной работы не было, потому что никто не хотел нанимать новичка. И тогда я как будто бы проникла вместе с отрядом в офис главы корпорации «Дженес», которому требовался его конкурент, укрывшийся во дворце-крепости одного мелкого царька в полузакрытой стране третьего уровня. И этот глава никак не мог найти тех, кто конкурента похитит, потому что предъявлял слишком высокие требования к наёмникам. И тогда, как выдумывают сплетники, я сказала главе, что добуду ему конкурента — он сам видит, даже его служба безопасности мне не помешала. А чтобы он не сомневался, я возьму другой стабильно не принимаемый никем заказ — убийство короля Биаллии. Посредники уже замучились его предлагать. И клевещут, что я пообещала не просто убить Фиария, а сделать это так, что о моём участии будет знать вся Обитаемая Вселенная, но никто ничего никогда не докажет. Соответственно, никто никогда ничего не докажет о том, что «Дженес» заказала Дугласа Вертона. Полностью избежать огласки в той ситуации невозможно, однако сделать всё недоказуемым вполне реально. Но стоимость будет вдвое выше, чем предлагает «Дженес» сейчас. И глава «Дженеса» якобы согласился. Но меня никто ни в царстве Левер ** _е_** н, ни близ корпорации «Дженес» никогда не видел.  
Орнон оторопел вторично. Дело Дугласа Вернона, которого конкурент сдал прямиком в руки космопола, было скандалом запредельным, отзвуки его сказывались до сих пор, спустя четырнадцать лет. А полузахват-полууничтожение крепости называли «диверсионной песней». Орнон задумчиво погладил подбородок, не зная, на что решиться. Выглядело всё соблазнительно, а кондотьер Ди не стала бы лгать о том, что легко проверить: послужной список наёмника — его деньги, и посредники, обеспечивающие не только анонимность заказчиков, но и качество покупаемого, знают всё, что реально делали «солдаты удачи» и киллеры. То же самое с флибустьерами — никто не нанимает плохих бойцов и никто не идёт к бездарному капитану. А поскольку флибустьеры и наёмники нередко проводили совместные акции, как и нередко воевали друг с другом — смотря какой у кого интерес на данный момент — то информированность о второй стороне у них была на высоте. Поэтому, если известный капитан флибустьеров, многократно избиравшийся в адмиралы для разных громких дел, которые для трибуналов так и остались недоказанными, сидит молча, не только являясь партнёром кондотьера Ди, но позволяя ей вести переговоры, то дело ст ** _о_** ящее.  
Но всё это означало, что он отказывается от притязаний на престол. И словно услышав его мысли, кондотьер сказала:  
— Если вы будете и дальше лезть за короной, то сделаете Биаллию республикой. Времена монархий закончились ещё до того, как появился первый искусственный спутник Старой Земли. Зато времена парламентариев и вольной непарламентской оппозиции по-прежнему процветают.  
— И вы это повторите, если я сделаю вас обоих герцогами, а ваших людей — графами и баронами?  
В ответ расхохотались не только кондотьер и капитан, но и боевики — у их шлемов работала громкая связь.  
Орнон нахмурился и процедил:  
— Все очень быстро догадаются, что поломки рашорных энергогенераторов — это диверсии, а не случайности.  
— И это, — с довольной ухмылкой ответил капитан, — станет ещё более убедительным доказательством того, как опасен и ненадёжен рашор, потому что он подводит в тот момент, когда сильнее всего нужен. А диверсии тут же свалят на эко-активистов — большинство из них давно и везде зарекомендовало себя как психов. Флибустьеры в один миг сообразят, на кого вешать нападения на караваны, двигатели которых работают на продуктах переработки рашора. Объём продаж этого сырья резко упадёт, потому что транспортные и энергетические компании не будут брать пугающий клиентов товар. Компании, занятые добычей и переработкой рашора, начнут демпинговать и сбагривать свою продукцию куда и кому угодно в третьи страны, а деньги инвестировать в любые другие области, способные дать им прибыль. Это вызовет мощный экономический кризис в рашорозависимых странах, потому что даже те из них, которые диктатуры, где всё решает один человек, всё равно слишком медлительны и тупоумны по сравнению с частными корпорациями. Это значит, что рашорозависмым странам, и Мипринии в том числе, станет не до чего другого, кроме внутренних проблем. Ведь если в развитых странах при сокращении производства компания оплачивает уволенным переобучение на новую профессию если не полностью, то хотя бы наполовину, а остальное покрывается либо соцпомощью, либо льготным кредитом, то в сырьевых придатках этого нет. И не будет тех инвестиций, которые сделают рашорные компании, тем самым создавая рабочие места для своих уволенных работников. Иначе говоря, если в развитых странах люди всего лишь пересядут с одного стула на другой, то лидерам третьесортиц надо будет заботиться о том, как удержать в узде свой голодный народ, а не утверждать влияние на другие страны. В такой ситуации вы сможете не только спасти Биаллию, требуя от королевы заключать выгодные союзы, но обрести власть со славой не меньше, чем у неё.  
Орнон ответил мрачным взглядом. Расклад ему не нравился, но эта парочка теневых деятелей не угомонится, и кто-то другой сострижёт предлагаемые ими купоны. А быть полукоролём лучше, чем полностью состоявшимся изгнанником. Орнон решился:  
— Хорошо. Сделка заключена.  
Кондотьер кивнула в ответ, а капитан положил на чайный столик — Орнон отметил, что на руках у него, как и у кондотьера, перчатки — визитку.  
— Это канал связи.  
Ольсон встал, пошёл к выходу. За ним пошла кондотьер. За ними последовали боевики. И один сказал довольно:  
— Заставим заплакать судьбу! — и просвистал пару тактов ехидно-лиричной песни.  
Орнону такое сочетание показалось странным, но выяснить, что это значит, не было возможности — связь не работала. Орнон вздохнул и пошёл искать аптечку, чтобы разбудить хоть кого-то из команды, кто знает, что надо делать и где может быть капитан судна.  
Когда всё вернулось в своё русло, корабль последовал прежним курсом, то Орнон устроился у себя в каюте и поискал в космотнете песню, которую цитировал и насвистывал боевик — если это была песня, а не фраза из головизионного шоу.  
Это действительно была песня, и не абы какая, а сочинённая и спетая Нейгой Ди. Причём не просто так: причиной её создания послужил суд палвакийских повстанцев над генералом Таор ** _у_** ном, которого, стараниями одного из предводителей повстанцев, Ильд ** _а_** са, расстреляли. Противоборствующая повстанческая группировка тут же обвинила Ильдаса в сговоре с президентом, а Таоруна назвала героем, чуть ли не зачислив в святые, и драка за власть закипела с новой силой.  
Орнон хмыкнул и включил песню:

Нигде и никогда властители  
Живых не привечают победителей,  
Нужны им только мёртвые герои,  
Удобно ими подпирать устои,  
Что власть правителю несут,  
Над ним отодвигая суд.  
При законах всех дурных  
Царит культ мёртвых, не живых.

Ха-ха! Хо-хо! Смеётся судьба. Хо-хо! Ха-ха!

Врага победить — полдела всего,  
Не значит победа ещё ничего.  
Себя над плодами её утвердить —  
Лишь это позволит тебе победить.

Ха-ха! Хо-хо! Смеётся судьба. Хо-хо! Ха-ха!

Как много героев сгнило в нищете?  
И сколько наград получили не те?  
За подвиг расстрел? Легко и повсюду,  
Где глупость имели довериться чуду.  
И чудо свершилось: ненужный герой  
Награду обрёл посмертной ценой.  
Властителю стало удобно играть —  
Наивных на подвиги новые звать.

Ха-ха! Хо-хо! Смеётся судьба. Хо-хо! Ха-ха!

Врага победить — полдела всего,  
Не значит победа ещё ничего.  
Себя над плодами её утвердить —  
Лишь это позволит тебе победить.

Ха-ха! Хо-хо! Смеётся судьба. Хо-хо! Ха-ха!

Так много наивных во власти её —  
Ведь брать не желают по праву своё.  
Правителям верят, идеям, словам,  
Себя отдают всем прожорливым ртам.  
Не хочешь заставить заплакать судьбу?  
Ну что ж — весели её, лёжа в гробу.  
Не правишь ты сам — будут править тобой,  
И выбор, кем быть, исключительно твой.

Хнык-хнык. Хлюп-хлюп. И кому придётся рыдать? Хлюп-хлюп. Хнык-хнык.

Орнон выругался отнюдь не аристократично и выключил плеер. «Вот же змея злоязыкая!» — подумал о кондотьере Ди. Но и спорить с ней почему-то не хотелось. Зато стало не по себе от мысли, что потребовала бы Миприния, да и все прочие в обмен на коронацию. И как скоро наследники Орнона захотели бы спихнуть его с трона.  
— Времена монархий закончились, времена парламентариев процветают, — сказал он задумчиво. — И кто знает, не сменит ли референдум одну династию на другую тихо и мирно?


	16. Будет ад или рай — всё прогни под себя!

_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 14)_

Граф Эрнест эн-Астильб, сидя у себя в кабинете, смотрел на экран визиона, где была Нейга, которая наигрывала на гитаре, сидя в очередной военной палатке.  
— В детстве, — сказала Нейга, — мне очень нравилась сказка о том, как из ада сбежали все черти, когда туда попала одна лихая бабёнка. А после они со всех ног удрали из оккупированного ими королевского дворца, едва муж этой бабёнки сказал, будто зашёл предупредить их о том, что его жена выбралась из ада и теперь ищет беглецов. Мужик, разумеется, женился на принцессе и стал королём, куда делись черти, никому не интересно, а вот бабёнка, заполучившая целый ад, меня очень заинтриговала. Я часто просила няню читать мне эту сказку и однажды, когда мне было лет шесть или едва исполнилось семь — это было незадолго перед тем, как детей отправляют в школу — я спросила няню о том, как эта женщина вместе с грешниками делала из ада своё королевство.  
— И что ответила няня? — заинтересованно посмотрел на Нейгу виконт Лукас эн-Астильб.  
— Она сказала, что если я не перестану говорить глупости, то сама попаду в ад. И я спросила, надо ли мне будет драться за него с той бабёнкой или у меня будет свой ад? Ведь говорят же, что у каждого свой ад. Няня завизжала молитву и отправила меня на кухню в помощницы младшей служанке. Я рыдала и вопила, когда меня так наказывали, но слёзы и крики мгновенно прекращались, едва я оказывалась на кухне, потому что там было много вкусностей и меня учили фехтовать метёлкой — я в детстве обожала фидшайский мультсериал о маленькой озорной ведьмочке. Посмотреть его тоже можно было только на кухне или в теплицах, где была прислуга из полуфидшайцев, а иногда работали и чистокровные выходцы с островов. Так что приходилось быть актрисой и стратегом, чтобы добраться до желаемого. Можно сказать, что и дома, и в школе, и в пансионе я половину времени была на кухне. Там же и на гитаре играть научилась, через кухню нашла тех, с кем создала группу.  
Лукас рассмеялся.  
— Даже завидую. А я в детстве банально учился и играл в футбол и в сквош с одноклассниками.  
Эрнест выключил визион. Происходящее не влезало ни в какие рамки. Королева и наследник старой династии объединились, чтобы заставить обе палаты парламента объявить совместные военные учения армий Биаллии, Ирвении, Фьёусем, Эдора, Чалнира и этого подлого изменника Фидшая. А главкомом учений стала Нейга Ди — безродная наёмница-апатридка не задевала ничьё национальное самолюбие, её главенство никого из этого противоестественного союза ни возвышало и ни унижало.  
Эрнест сам не понимал, возмущает или радует его то, что для всех кондотьер Ди — не эн-Астильб, а именно безродность. С одной стороны, честь фамилии не замарана, с другой — неявное, всего лишь намёками, но постоянное и от каждого встречного напоминание, что столь выдающаяся и успешная личность побрезговала родством с эн-Астильбами. Да ещё и Лукас, мерзкий предатель фамильного достоинства, побежал выслуживаться перед королевой и Орноном-перевёртышем, усердно помогая в учениях.  
За врага играли отряды кондотьера Ди. Чёртова баба решила, и наёмники с энтузиазмом согласились, что это будет хорошей и полезной тренировкой и повышением мастерства. «Прокачкой скиллов», как говорилось на наёмничьем сленге. И за это не «волки войны» платят владельцам полигона, а они им! Авторитет кондотьера Ди в очередной раз взлетел до небес.  
Воевали наёмники, мягко скажем, далёкими от рыцарских кодексов способами. Но армейцев это нисколько не смущало. Все повторяли фразу кондотьера Ди «Единственное правило нарушения правил — не оставлять доказательств». И ещё было очевидно, что в эпоху гибридных и асимметричных войн иначе не выжить и тем более не победить. А кондотьер Ди любила вкус победы. И говорила, что умеющие вести гибридно-асимметричные войны покоряли мир ещё в те времена, когда и слов таких не придумали.  
С учётом того, что Чёрный Тетраэдр пробил мораторий на рашор, а Биаллия — вот позорище! — поддержала еретиков и язычников, умение побеждать в подковёрных войнах ей было жизненно необходимо. Традиционные союзники Биаллии, вроде той же Мипринии и Палвакии, были иноверцами, но относились к конфессиям, контакты с представителями которых истинноверская церковь не считала грехом. А Чёрный Тетраэдр — это именно еретики! А не меньше трети вообще язычники. Но они строят третий порталопорт в Биаллии, дают деньги на переучивание тех, кто потерял работу из-за моратория на рашор — порталопорты требовали много людей. Миприния и Шлейдарн были в ярости: две трети рынков сбыта сырья, единственного дохода их стран, исчезли. И якшания Биаллии с их врагами настроение главам этих стран не улучшило. А чтобы обойти пункт о военном сотрудничестве с теми, кто не входит в СЭВС, королева объявила учения антитеррористической подготовкой и притащила представителя Всерасовой Лиги и космопола. Их присутствие было пустой формальностью, даже рот Мипринии не заткнуло, но никаких претензий она предъявить не могла. А на крики мипринийского президента, как и правителей Шлейдарна, никто не обратил внимания. Королева даже денег с Мипринии на безопасность межпланетных перевозок вытянула. И Совет Министров слова поперёк не смог сказать этой розовой кружевной блонде с локонами! Затею королевы одобрили обе Палаты парламента.  
Эрнест выругался, достал из кармана пиджака фляжку, сделал большой глоток. Власть и влияние Эрнеста, и без того не особо крупные, исчезли. А паскудник Лукас, предатель и перебежчик, угождает не только королеве и резко поменявшему шкуру Орнону, но и его двадцатипятилетнему сыну, который флиртует с Ниатией. В блогах сплетничают о возможном объединении династий. А Лукас всячески спешит заработать статус и доход себе, но никак не отцу.  
«Если бы я только мог иметь детей!» — тоскливо подумал Эрнест. Но увы — Лукас был единственным его потомком. И тоже бездетным, поскольку жена Лукаса бесплодна. И этот гадёныш отказывался с ней развестись! А все плебейские уловки типа нелегального усыновления новорожденных подкидышей, искусственного осеменения донорской яйцеклетки и подсадки её в инкубатор либо в суррогатную мать, и тем более появление клонов, которые предлагал сын, были немыслимы. Эрнест запрещал Лукасу даже думать об этом. Осквернять Род ничтожнокровыми? Или синтетическими наследниками? Или испорченными пребыванием в чреве простолюдинки или дворянки, позабывшей, что такое честь? Клоны вообще были святотатством, запрещённым истинноверской церковью. У них нет богоданной души, это не люди! И плевать, что в половине Обитаемой Вселенной это нормальное средство репродукции при бесплодии и для множествоа холостяков мужского, женского и альтернативного пола! Виконт эн-Астильб был обязан запереть никчёмную жену в монастырь и жениться вновь на достойной высокородной деве, способной продолжить род своего супруга! А Лукас вместо этого отселился вместе с пустоцветкой Фредерикой в отдельный дом, чтобы виконтессу не обижало пренебрежение графа.  
«А если заказать её киллеру?» — сообразил Эрнест.  
От поисков родового перстня всё же была некоторая польза: появилось много знакомств, позволяющих решать неразрешимые проблемы. К сожалению, ликвидация Нейги Ди оказалась Эрнесту не по карману. Он и представить себе не мог, что смерть отщепенки и маргиналки окажется настолько дорогой! Короля убить дешевле… А посредник в смертных заказах пояснил:  
— Не считая того, что в охране кондотьеров работают те, кто убивают королей, президентов и наркобаронов, а значит лучше всех знают специфику ликвидации, и на преодоление такого барьера нужна высочайшая квалификация, есть ещё и теневая политика. У наёмников и киллеров свой профсоюз. Он имеет долю во множестве нелегальных бизнесов. Если будет убит кто-то из заметных наёмничьих фигур — это повод обвинить нелегальные корпорации в его смерти и потребовать в компенсацию долю побольше. И подкрепить требование смертями, объявив это местью. И профсоюз спустит с цепи всех своих отморозков — зачем отстреливать спятивших самим, рискуя разборками внутри сообщества, когда можно вычистить грязь чужими руками? А бизнесменам война только в убыток — надо нанимать одних «диких гусей» против других. Да и покойнику деньги и власть ни к чему. Поэтому все предпочитают сохранять мир, многополярное равновесие и прочие выгодные штуки. Криминальных глав убивают периодически, конечно, но делается это только после долгих неудачных переговоров и с договором между другими главами, чтобы равновесие не было нарушено. Либо с решимостью и средствами вести полномасштабную войну за коренной передел мира. Такие войны случаются тоже периодически, и наёмники их любят — им всё равно, кому продавать смерть и победу, а криминальные короли щедро платят. У вас, мистер, есть договор или деньги на войну? Или прямая связь с супер-киллером, который уберёт любого из магно-кондотьеров, не попавшись, а значит не указав на вас? Или хотя бы на посредническую сеть высшего уровня? Если нет, то вас самого пристрелят на подходе. И это будут не наёмники, а криминальные лидеры. И знаете, я на вас им донесу. Деньги не пахнут, а как клиент вы ноль. Но можете стать полезным в будущем, поэтому я вас честно предупредил, и вы имеете часа два, чтобы покинуть планету — раньше я до нужных ушей не доберусь.  
Эрнест предпочёл не тратить время на глупые возмущения и улететь домой. Поиск перстня пришлось поручить наёмнику. Ещё одно унижение, ещё один позор — спасать родовую святыню чужими руками, к тому же до предела грязными! Но пришлось смириться.  
Перстень вернулся, однако теперь он настолько осквернён, что Род эн-Астильб должен или стать пр ** _о_** клятым, или начать всё с нуля и с новым именем, стать презренным парвеню. Да и в парвеню путь закрыт, если подумать — насмешки в соцсетях и блогосфере, все эти карикатуры и мультики, которыми сопровождался поиск перстня, утихли, но едва Эрнест попробует основать новый Род, всё вспыхнет с новой силой, и новое имя опять превратится в эн-Астильб, только теперь скверны и пр ** _о_** клятости будет гораздо больше. Аристократия и так старается держаться от Эрнеста подальше, однако эн-Астильбы хотя бы не изгои среди нуворишей, которые опять превращаются во влиятельную силу. Конечно, позор сопровождает эн-Астильбов и тут, в историю с перстнем будут тыкать и правнуков Эрнеста, если они всё же появятся, но попытка избавиться от него обернётся в сто раз худшим позором.  
Кондотьер Ди умеет мстить. Истинно Мать Проклятия и Адская Гончая!  
И тут Эрнест сообразил, что сейчас Лукас крутится среди дикарей, наёмников и чужеземных еретиков, которым на родовую честь и святость имени наплевать. Зато в этом болоте грязи можно выловить жемчужину нового и героического имени. Даже связь с эн-Астильбами станет из позорного факта поводом для поддержки и сочувствия — что для аристократии, что для плебеев Лукас будет героем, сумевшим вырваться из плена презренного Рода.  
Раньше Лукас до такого не додумался бы. Что-то в нём сильно поменялось после того, как четыре года назад армию направили в дальний от столицы и довольно бедный регион исправлять последствия цунами и планетотрясения. И перемены в Лукасе с тех пор только нарастали. Он становился другим, хотел того, чего граф эн-Астильб не мог ни понять, ни одобрить.  
«А пусть старается», — сообразил Эрнест. — «Ведь если новая жена Лукаса умрёт первой, то опекуном младенца будет только он, а не Род жены. И когда ребёнок осиротеет, то его опекуном станет наследник отца. Иначе говоря, я. И имя сына героя бесследно смоет весь позор с Рода эн-Астильб. Я стану по-настоящему новым человеком, но не утрачу древнего благородства и высоты происхождения».  
Надо лишь скорее избавиться от Фредерики.  
И Эрнест вылетел в один из Астероидных Поясов — где развитые офшоры, там и посредники для киллеров.  
А когда он ехал в такси из космопорта в отель, ему на почту пришло срочное сообщение от Лукаса. Это оказалась нотариальная цифровая копия его завещания, по которому в случае смерти виконта эн-Астильба всё имущество и опека над детьми переходили его супруге Фредерике, а если она умрёт раньше мужа или не оставит завещания, то наследником становился глава Рода эн-Белиоз, из коего происходит мадам Фредерика. К завещанию прилагалась копия договора о лечении, заключённого мадам Фредерикой с фьёусемской клиникой репродуктивного здоровья. Договор предусматривал, что беременность будет протекать в этой же клинике, поскольку её ход окажется неизбежно сложным.  
Эрнест едва не задохнулся от ошеломительных новостей. Фьёусем — первая в Обитаемой Вселенной страна, легализовавшая химеродное клонирование! Это когда клона делали из равного количества биоматериала отца и матери. И если родители хотели, то клиника обязана была скрывать факт клонирования ребёнка, выдавать документ о родах через кесарево. Поэтому доказать, что младенец на самом деле монстр и надо запретить его ввоз в Биаллию, а Лукаса и Фредерику казнить, было невозможно. Чисто биологически у клона будет всё как у обычного ребёнка. Разумеется, любых клонов всегда выращивали только в инкубаторе. Но пребывать в клинике репродуктивного здоровья Фредерика могла по сотне других причин. А смерть пациента для Фьёусем, гордящейся своей медициной, была событием экстраординарным, расследование всегда проводилось мощное. И служба безопасности больницы из кожи вон вылезет, доказывая убийство. А поскольку Фредерика — иностранка, дело будет передано в космопол. Нанять настолько дорогого киллера, чтобы справился с такой ситуацией, Эрнест не мог. Да и если бы мог — Лукас предельно ясно дал понять, что не простит отцу покушения на жену.  
И теперь Род эн-Астильб продолжит наимерзейшая тварь, а Эрнест не в силах этому помешать. Ведь даже если уничтожить клона, Лукас с лёгкостью наделает других. Это в первый раз решиться сложно. Во второй же не страшнее, чем зубы почистить. В той же Фьёусем девять из десяти детных баб вообще беременеть не хотят, клонируются. Или яйцеклетку в инкубатор сажают.  
«А значит Фредерика начнёт строгать по выродку ежегодно!» — с ужасом понял Эрнест. — «И все эн-Белиозы её поддержат. Ведь они сами потащат своих бесплодных жён во фьёусемские клиники. Фредерика протоптала им всем дорожку».  
Такой подлости со стороны древнего и высокого Рода Эрнест никак не ожидал. И такого попрания традиций, веры, семейной чести. Но куда как сильнее ошеломила предусмотрительность и проницательность сына. Он не мог додуматься до такого сам!  
Коммуникатор опять сообщил о новом послании Лукаса. Это оказался звуковой файл. Эрнест поспешно надел наушник, включил прослушивание. И испуганно дёрнулся, услышав полусаркастичную-полутанцевальную песню Нейги Ди.

Будет ад или рай — всё прогни под себя!  
Счастья ты не добудешь, мечты загубя.  
Если хочется жить — значит надо идти,  
Мир ложится к ногам только тех, кто в пути.

Всеобщее счастье — бездарнейший бред,  
Людей одинаковых попросту нет.  
Любой наслажденье желает своё  
И собственный мир создаёт на житьё.  
Кто-то любит страдать, веселится другой.  
Кто сидит в тишине, кто сверкает звездой  
Одному вкусен суп, а соседу — пирог,  
Нужен домик одним, а другим — сто дорог.

Будет ад или рай — всё прогни под себя!  
Счастья ты не добудешь, мечты загубя.  
Если хочется жить — значит надо идти,  
Мир ложится к ногам только тех, кто в пути.

Ничего не даётся само и за так,  
Надо с миром бороться за каждый пустяк —  
Он тебя не позвал, ничего не сулил,  
Никого никогда мир в нём жить не просил.  
Не приходит награда за терпильство и ждунство,  
На удачу надеяться — это безумство.  
Твоим будет лишь то, что себе создал сам,  
Ты единственный автор любым чудесам.

Будет ад или рай — всё прогни под себя!  
Счастья ты не добудешь, мечты загубя.  
Если хочется жить — значит надо идти,  
Мир ложится к ногам только тех, кто в пути.

Оторопелый Эрнест лишь глазами хлопал, не зная, что ответить сыну, что делать. Граф эн-Астильб оказался на обочине. А мир принадлежал другим. И Эрнест не понимал, почему успешны другие, тогда как его усилия пошли прахом. «Ведь я старался! Никогда не бездельничал. Всё время, изо всех сил добивался величия, богатства, власти и славы Рода. Но каждый раз падал лишь ниже. Почему?!»

//На этом всё//


	17. Часть 2. Песни отдельно

Как уже сказано — все песни отдельно, для тех, кто не хочет искать их в эпизодах. А если нужны эпизоды, они в первой части.


	18. Удачи и смерти пометки расставит нажатье гашетки...

* * *  
 _(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 01)_

Удачи и смерти пометки  
Расставит нажатье гашетки.  
Угрозы, мольбы бесполезны:  
Ведь мы — повелители бездны!

В холодном пламени битвы  
Как волки мы все ненасытны.  
Всегда забираем победу,  
Лишь с нею ведём мы беседу.  
И нету других интересов —  
Покой нам на вкус слишком пресен!

Удачи и смерти пометки  
Расставит нажатье гашетки.  
Угрозы, мольбы бесполезны:  
Ведь мы — повелители бездны!

Расстреляно прошлое в битвах,  
Надёжнее в них, чем в молитвах  
Грехи исчезают былые —  
Врата открываем любые  
Себе оружейным зарядом,  
И раем владеем, и адом.

Удачи и смерти пометки  
Расставит нажатье гашетки.  
Угрозы, мольбы бесполезны:  
Ведь мы — повелители бездны!


	19. Мы все в этой жизни наймиты...

* * *  
 _(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 02)_

Мы все в этой жизни наймиты,  
Лишь наймом согреты и сыты,  
И собственность не показатель —  
Владельца наймёт покупатель.

Есть дом — его надо сдавать,  
На ферме — продукт продавать,  
Клиенту ты не угодишь —  
Голодным и голым сидишь.  
Картины художник продаст,  
Страна продаёт нефть и газ,  
Писателю нужен народ,  
Лишь он может дать бутерброд.

Мы все в этой жизни наймиты,  
Лишь наймом согреты и сыты,  
И собственность не показатель —  
Владельца наймёт покупатель.

И кормит врача пациент,  
Священнику нужен клиент —  
Молитва приятна, но всё ж,  
Живот этим ты не набьёшь.  
С трибуны орёт президент —  
Ему нужен ангажемент,  
Старается даже король:  
Быть свергнутым — скверная роль.

Мы все в этой жизни наймиты,  
Лишь наймом согреты и сыты,  
И собственность не показатель —  
Владельца наймёт покупатель.

Зарплата — основа основ,  
Она поважнее всех слов,  
Не хочешь её заплатить,  
Один в пустоте будешь жить.  
По найму всё, даже любовь:  
Её без улыбок и слов,  
Теплом не умея платить,  
Не сможет никто получить.

Мы все в этой жизни наймиты,  
Лишь наймом согреты и сыты,  
И собственность не показатель —  
Владельца наймёт покупатель.


	20. Ты морали выбрось показуху...

* * *  
_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 03)_

Ты морали выбрось показуху,  
Не бывает вариантов двух:  
Если кто снимает шлюху —  
Значит сам такой же шлюх!  
А любовь ты покупаешь —  
В рай берёшь себе билеты,  
И блаженство там познаешь,  
Просветлев душой при этом.  
Всё зависит от тебя лишь —  
В мире ты всегда найдёшь,  
То, что сам ему подаришь:  
Или злато, иль навоз.


	21. Не нужно совсем кондотьеру знать о грехах и о клятвах...

* * *  
 _(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 04)_

Не нужно совсем кондотьеру  
Знать о грехах и о клятвах,  
Ты цену назначь свою внятно,  
И чтобы равна была делу.  
Оплата сполна и вперёд!  
А тот, кто твердит об идеях,  
О чести и прочих затеях,  
Пусть сам за них в битву идёт.  
Святитель, колдун и судебник,  
Монеты спеша загрести,  
Любого сумеют спасти.  
А по сему, проповедник,  
Оставь поболтушку свою —  
В доб ** _ы_** че золота смелы,  
Купят себе кондотьеры  
Местечко в любом раю.  
В городе и в пустыне,  
От нищего до короля,  
Жизни свои храня,  
Люди, забудьте отныне  
Опыт прошлых веков.  
Настала новая эра,  
И золото кондотьера  
Решает судьбы богов.  
——————  
Примечание: раньше это стихотворение было опубликовано в сборнике «Песни полночного ворона», но я решила перенести его туда, для чего он и писался.  
——————


	22. Наёмники вечно пребудут в цене!

_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 05)_

Во тьме, на свету, во льдах и в огне  
Наёмники вечно пребудут в цене!  
Кошмар и удача для каждой страны —  
Мы «дикие гуси», мы «волки войны».

Врага, конкурента нужна голова?  
И так, чтоб тебя не коснулась молва?  
Всё будет, не бойся и только плати —  
Расчистим клиенту любые пути.  
Ты хочешь корону прекрасной страны?  
Плати — тут же сбудутся сладкие сны.  
Иль скрыться желаешь от своры врагов?  
И боги твоих не отыщут следов,  
Коль будет заплачена тайны цена —  
Проблему любую решаем сполна!

Во тьме, на свету, во льду и в огне  
Наёмники вечно пребудут в цене!  
Кошмар и удача для каждой страны —  
Мы «дикие гуси», мы «волки войны».

Тебе не по силам за зло отомстить?  
Мы эту задачку готовы решить!  
Плати — и бесчестье исчезнет как дым,  
На радость твою, в назиданье другим.  
Захватчик на землю родную пришёл?  
Сумеем убрать мы такой произвол.  
Плати за работу нам только вперёд —  
Наёмник любую судьбу принесёт.

Во тьме, на свету, во льду и в огне  
Наёмники вечно пребудут в цене!  
Кошмар и удача для каждой страны —  
Мы «дикие гуси», мы «волки войны».

Над нами не встанет король и закон,  
И дьявол молчит — здесь не властвует он,  
А боги любые готовы платить  
Тем, кто им поможет всесильными быть.  
С наёмником править сумеет любой  
Диктует условия тот, чья жизнь — бой.  
Лишь только оплата должна быть сполна —  
Условие это на все времена.

Во тьме, на свету, во льду и в огне  
Наёмники вечно пребудут в цене!  
Кошмар и удача для каждой страны —  
Мы «дикие гуси», мы «волки войны».


	23. Только тот, кто нас достоин!

_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 06)_

Всё, клиент, не мельтеши  
И иди к своей ты знати —  
Твои деньги хороши,  
Лишь когда их можно тратить.  
Потому и нам решать  
Как пойдёт грядущий бой,  
А захочешь управлять —  
Распрощаемся с тобой.  
Для приказов у тебя  
Есть рабы, чья жизнь — присяга.  
Ты им только укажи —  
Сразу лягут без напряга.  
Но приходишь ты не к ним,  
С нами ж не тяни беседу:  
Ты здесь, милый, за другим —  
Чтоб купить себе победу.  
Только эдакий товар  
Требует большого злата,  
А медалька — глупый дар,  
Не нужна такая плата.  
Здесь героев не найдёшь —  
Слишком умные собр ** _а_** лись.  
Не годится твоя ложь —  
Славу подвига не впаришь.  
И во имя всех богов  
Умирать никто не будет,  
На начинку для гробов  
Есть совсем другие люди.  
И о нас пора бы знать:  
Каждый — превосходный воин.  
Может это покупать,  
Только тот, кто нас достоин!  
——————  
Примечание: раньше это стихотворение было опубликовано в сборнике «Песни полночного ворона», но я решила перенести его туда, для чего он и писался.  
——————


	24. Вставай, если ты не грязь!

* * *  
 _(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 07)_

Вставай, если ты не грязь!  
Борись, если ты не мразь!  
Своё не отдай судьбе!  
Её подчини себе!

Картину рисует слепой,  
И музыку пишет глухой,  
Безногий штурмует горы,  
Немые ведут разговоры.  
Так хватит лежать бревном,  
Не повторяй день за днём  
Как плохо тебе живётся,  
Как счастье само не даётся.

Вставай, если ты не грязь!  
Борись, если ты не мразь!  
Своё не отдай судьбе!  
Её подчини себе!

Подними свой ленивый зад.  
Конечно, тебе мир не рад:  
Пришёл в него без приглашенья —  
Не жди для себя угощенья.  
Выстраивай нужную жизнь,  
Стремись не к дивану, а ввысь.  
Не жди чудеса, а делай.  
Чёрную полосу выкраси в белый.

Вставай, если ты не грязь!  
Борись, если ты не мразь!  
Своё не отдай судьбе!  
Её подчини себе!


	25. Я не герой — всего лишь победитель

_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 08)_

О подвигах не говори со мной напрасно  
Не славлю я бездумную отвагу:  
Она — любому это ясно —  
Проигрывает бой рассчитанному шагу.  
Когда пирую весело в таверне,  
А ты войдёшь в посмертную обитель,  
Девиз мой вечный снова будет верным:  
«Я не герой — всего лишь победитель».  
Никто из тех, кто жертвы прославляет,  
Сам не спешит во все эти затеи,  
Он лишь других на гибель отправляет,  
Себе оставив право брать трофеи.  
Живыми мне нужны мои родные,  
И для друзей могил я никудышный зритель,  
А потому слова меня ведут иные:  
«Я не герой — всего лишь победитель».  
И предпочту страданиям обеды,  
Беру себе не славу, а успехи,  
Возвышенные ни к чему беседы —  
Я не игрушка для потехи.  
И потому, где жить ни доведётся,  
Своей судьбе там буду я властитель.  
Мой принцип неизменным остаётся:  
«Я не герой — всего лишь победитель».


	26. Наёмника не пустят в ад...

* * *  
(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 09)

Наёмника не пустят в ад.  
«Он слишком дерзкий!» — говорят.  
«Кто умеет брать своё,  
Нам не нужен на житьё».  
Там покорные в цене —  
Отлично корчатся в огне.  
Благ не требуют себе,  
Лишь смиряются в мольбе.  
Рай наёмнику на вкус  
Как переслащённый мусс —  
И единственный глоток  
Бежать заставит за порог.  
Свежий ветер приключений  
Манит даже привидений.  
Что ж и призраки живут —  
Будет весело и тут!


	27. Разумный не верит...

_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 10)_

Разумный не верит словам и вождям,  
Судьбу себе делает только он сам,  
Где плата вперёд и награда щедра,  
Для жизни достойной настала пора.

Кто хочет хорошее в срок получить,  
Тот мастеру должен вперёд заплатить.  
А ты согласился работать за так?  
И кто тебе тут ненавистник и враг?  
По слову решаешь где найм какой?  
Подстилкою сделаться выбор лишь твой.  
Учитель, строитель, солдат или врач…  
Не хочешь платить ему — сваливай вскачь.

Разумный не верит богам и царям,  
Судьбу себе делает только он сам,  
Где плата вперёд и награда щедра,  
Для жизни достойной настала пора.

Бежать за посулами, ждать и терпеть —  
Такое скоты лишь способны хотеть.  
А все, кто умеют людьми себя звать,  
Обманы, обиды не станут прощать.  
Злодея нельзя в прах разбить по судам?  
Достойный всегда защитит себя сам.  
На месть ему хватит мозга с лихвой —  
И будет наказан злотворец любой.

Разумный не верит любым чудесам,  
Судьбу себе делает только он сам,  
Где плата вперёд и награда щедра,  
Для жизни достойной настала пора.


	28. Я солдат удачи, а не смерти

_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 11)_

Это очень глупая морока —  
Хоронить наёмника до срока:  
Даже в самой тяжкой круговерти  
Я солдат удачи, а не смерти.

Мне нужна добыча и победы,  
И хочу пиров я и беседы.  
Погибать — не хитрое занятье,  
И к нему не стану призывать я,  
Отыскать сумею ту тропинку,  
Где тепло и где почешут спинку,  
Да накормят тем, что повкуснее,  
Чтобы жизнь была ещё длиннее.

Это очень глупая морока —  
Хоронить наёмника до срока:  
Даже в самой тяжкой круговерти  
Я солдат удачи, а не смерти.

Никогда мне рай не обещали,  
О судьбе наёмничей не врали,  
Через кровь и грязь возьму блаженство —  
В этом мире нету совершенства.  
Но платить сполна давно не страшно,  
И с судьбой играю бесшабашно.  
Пусть она жестока и сурова,  
Я её обыгрываю снова.

Это очень глупая морока —  
Хоронить наёмника до срока:  
Даже в самой тяжкой круговерти  
Я солдат удачи, а не смерти.


	29. Не бывает правильных решений...

* * *  
_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 12)_

Не бывает правильных решений:  
В каждом много минусов и трений.  
В каждом деле сотни разных истин,  
Абсолют искать нигде нет смысла.  
Он всегда бывает только личный,  
Для тебя, а миру — безразличный.  
Но никто не будет уникален,  
Шанс собрать подобностей реален.  
Не желаешь мир свой создавать —  
Будешь средь отбросов умирать.  
Здесь тебя не звали и не ждали,  
Ничего тебе не обещали.  
Прогибать судьбу любую можно,  
Лишь ленивым всё бывает сложно.  
Даже самый лютый неудачник  
Может всё сложить себе иначе:  
Из лимона сделать лимонад,  
На дерьме взрастить свой дивный сад —  
Все цветы растут всегда из грязи.  
Отрицаешь? Ну так сдохни в мрази.  
Не желаешь мир свой создавать —  
Дал судьбе себя уничтожать.  
Здесь тебя не звали и не ждали,  
Ничего тебе не обещали.  
Защищать свой мир сумеет каждый,  
Здесь одно лишь будет самым важным:  
Не прощать обид и всяких указаний,  
Собирать побольше разных знаний,  
Что другие судьбы могут быть,  
Как бессильный может их творить.  
Кто себя успешно защищает,  
Тот любые средства применяет.  
За себя не хочешь постоять?  
Твой удел — в грязи всегда лежать.  
Здесь тебя не звали и не ждали,  
Ничего тебе не обещали.


	30. Не хочешь заставить заплакать судьбу?

_(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 13)_

Нигде и никогда властители  
Живых не привечают победителей,  
Нужны им только мёртвые герои,  
Удобно ими подпирать устои,  
Что власть правителю несут,  
Над ним отодвигая суд.  
При законах всех дурных  
Царит культ мёртвых, не живых.

Ха-ха! Хо-хо! Смеётся судьба. Хо-хо! Ха-ха!

Врага победить — полдела всего,  
Не значит победа ещё ничего.  
Себя над плодами её утвердить —  
Лишь это позволит тебе победить.

Ха-ха! Хо-хо! Смеётся судьба. Хо-хо! Ха-ха!

Как много героев сгнило в нищете?  
И сколько наград получили не те?  
За подвиг расстрел? Легко и повсюду,  
Где глупость имели довериться чуду.  
И чудо свершилось: ненужный герой  
Награду обрёл посмертной ценой.  
Властителю стало удобно играть —  
Наивных на подвиги новые звать.

Ха-ха! Хо-хо! Смеётся судьба. Хо-хо! Ха-ха!

Врага победить — полдела всего,  
Не значит победа ещё ничего.  
Себя над плодами её утвердить —  
Лишь это позволит тебе победить.

Ха-ха! Хо-хо! Смеётся судьба. Хо-хо! Ха-ха!

Так много наивных во власти её —  
Ведь брать не желают по праву своё.  
Правителям верят, идеям, словам,  
Себя отдают всем прожорливым ртам.  
Не хочешь заставить заплакать судьбу?  
Ну что ж — весели её, лёжа в гробу.  
Не правишь ты сам — будут править тобой,  
И выбор, кем быть, исключительно твой.

Хнык-хнык. Хлюп-хлюп. И кому придётся рыдать? Хлюп-хлюп. Хнык-хнык.


	31. Будет ад или рай — всё прогни под себя!

* * *  
 _(Сборник «Песни Нейги Ди, наёмницы», файл 14)_

Будет ад или рай — всё прогни под себя!  
Счастья ты не добудешь, мечты загубя.  
Если хочется жить — значит надо идти,  
Мир ложится к ногам только тех, кто в пути.

Всеобщее счастье — бездарнейший бред,  
Людей одинаковых попросту нет.  
Любой наслажденье желает своё  
И собственный мир создаёт на житьё.  
Кто-то любит страдать, веселится другой.  
Кто сидит в тишине, кто сверкает звездой  
Одному вкусен суп, а соседу — пирог,  
Нужен домик одним, а другим — сто дорог.

Будет ад или рай — всё прогни под себя!  
Счастья ты не добудешь, мечты загубя.  
Если хочется жить — значит надо идти,  
Мир ложится к ногам только тех, кто в пути.

Ничего не даётся само и за так,  
Надо с миром бороться за каждый пустяк —  
Он тебя не позвал, ничего не сулил,  
Никого никогда мир в нём жить не просил.  
Не приходит награда за терпильство и ждунство,  
На удачу надеяться — это безумство.  
Твоим будет лишь то, что себе создал сам,  
Ты единственный автор любым чудесам.

Будет ад или рай — всё прогни под себя!  
Счастья ты не добудешь, мечты загубя.  
Если хочется жить — значит надо идти,  
Мир ложится к ногам только тех, кто в пути.

//На этом всё//


End file.
